


More than she allows (Mehr als sie erlaubt)

by TeamSharma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: Since she left school Hermione has tried everything to avoid Minerva McGonagall, until a necessary teacher training eventually forces her to return to Hogwarts. But how is she supposed to work with the woman she’s secretly been in love with for years? /Seit ihrem Schulabschluss hat Hermine alles daran gesetzt, um Minerva McGonagall aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ein notwendiges Referendariat im Anschluss an ihr Studium zwingt sie, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Doch wie soll sie mit der Frau zusammenarbeiten, in die sie schon seit Jahren heimlich verliebt ist?





	1. Geständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte liegt schon seit Ewigkeiten auf meinem PC, aber nun habe ich mir doch ein Herz gefasst und poste sie hier, denn es gibt gerade einfach zu wenige neue HGMM-Geschichten. Vorher habe ich die Geschichte noch meiner wunderbaren Beta-Readerin HeySlowpoke zur Durchsicht gegeben. Ihre Anmerkungen werde ich noch einarbeiten und recht zügig Kapitel für Kapitel hochladen. Tausend Dank, HeySlowpoke!  
> Und noch etwas: Diese Geschichte ist ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Person mit dem wohlklingenden Namen Mi-ner-va :).

**Kapitel 1: Geständnis**

 

_Ich bin jetzt immer da, wo du nicht bist_  
_und das ist niemals wieder Hogwarts._  
_Es ist schön, wenn’s nicht mehr weh tut,_  
_und wo zu sein, wo du nie warst._  
_(frei nach Element of Crime: „Delmenhorst“)_

 

_August 2006_

 

Es war ein heißer, sonniger Augustsommertag und damit das beste Wetter für einen wilden Kindergeburtstag im Freien. Molly und Arthur Weasley hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Garten des Fuchsbaus festlich für die Feier ihrer Enkeltochter zu schmücken, und ihr Sohn George hatte noch zusätzlich einiges aus seinem Scherzartikel-Laden für die Dekoration beigesteuert. Überall an den Obstbäumen hingen magische Girlanden und bunte Ballons mit Fotos von berühmten Quidditch-Spielern, und in der Mitte des Gartens war ein großes Zelt aufgebaut worden, in dem die Erwachsenen Schutz vor der Sonne suchten. Ein rothaariges Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen lief mit einem Reisigbesen in der Hand durch die Büsche, gefolgt von einer Traube johlender Kinder. 

Ihre Eltern, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, standen außerhalb des Zeltes auf der Terrasse und beobachteten das lebhafte Treiben auf dem Rasen. „Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, Rose einen Besen zum sechsten Geburtstag zu schenken“, sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Sie kann Gefahren noch nicht gut genug einschätzen.“

„Deshalb ist es ja höchste Zeit, dass sie es lernt.“ Ron reichte Hermine ein Glas mit gekühltem Kürbissaft. „Ich habe meinen ersten Besen erst mit sieben Jahren bekommen und habe mir schon damals geschworen, dass ich das meinem eigenen Kind niemals antun werde.“

Hermine griff dankbar nach dem kühlen Saft. Sie war gerade zurück auf die Terrasse gekommen, nachdem sie über eine Stunde lang ihren jüngeren Sohn Hugo ins Bett gebracht und ihm Schlaflieder vorgesungen hatte. Unter lautstarkem Protest, weil er bei dem Rest der Feier nicht mehr dabei sein durfte, hatte er ein Lied nach dem anderen eingefordert, und Hermines Kehle hatte sich schon wie ein Reibeisen angefühlt, als er endlich eingeschlafen war. 

„Natürlich fandst du das als Kind ungerecht. Das würde jedem so gehen.“ Hermine nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er kühl durch ihre Kehle glitt. „Aber Molly und Arthur werden das damals schon richtig eingeschätzt haben. Schließlich hatten sie bereits reichlich Erfahrung mit deinen älteren Brüdern.“

„Jetzt verdirb Rose bloß nicht ihr Geschenk“, warnte Ron ärgerlich. „Du bist eh die falsche Person, um übers Fliegen zu reden. Ich werde es selbst in die Hand nehmen und Rose Unterricht geben.“

„Nur weil Fliegen nicht zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört, heißt das nicht, dass ich es Rose nicht lehren könnte“, widersprach Hermine gekränkt. „Aber bitte, wenn du das unbedingt übernehmen willst, dann mach das. In Australien dürfen Kinder sowieso nicht vor ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr auf einem Besen sitzen.“

„Jetzt fang doch nicht schon wieder damit an.“ Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst auf keinen Fall mit den Kindern nach Australien ziehen, nur um dort dein blödes Referendariat zu absolvieren. Ich verbiete dir das.“

„Du bist nicht in der Position, mir irgendetwas zu verbieten, Ron.“ Hermine stellte vorsichtshalber ihr Glas auf einem der runden Stehtische ab, bevor sie es vor Ärger an die Wand warf. Immerhin ging es hier um ihre Zukunft und nicht um seine.

„Oh, und ob ich das kann“, korrigierte er sie mit arrogantem Unterton. „Schließlich haben wir gemeinsames Sorgerecht für Rose und Hugo, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich meine Kinder ein Jahr lang nicht sehe.“

Hermine fuhr sich seufzend durch ihre buschigen braunen Haare, als sich mehrere Gäste zu ihnen umdrehten. Sie hatte diese Diskussion schon so oft mit Ron geführt, aber er war stur wie ein alter Bock. Er weigerte sich, die Kinder für ein Jahr zu sich zu nehmen, wollte aber auch nicht, dass Hermine sie mit nach Australien nahm. Dabei waren die Kinder seit ihrer Scheidung eh nur an den Wochenenden bei ihm und selbst diese Termine fielen oft aus, wenn er im Ministerium gebraucht wurde oder irgendwo ein Auswärtsspiel im Quidditch hatte. 

„Auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee kannst auch nur du kommen“, schimpfte Ron erbost. „Ausgerechnet Australien!“

„Meinen Eltern hat es dort gut gefallen und die Kinder bräuchten nicht einmal eine neue Sprache zu lernen.“ Hermine bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton, damit ihre Unterhaltung nicht, wie so oft, im offenen Streit enden würde, aber es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer. „Irgendwo muss ich schließlich das Referendariat machen, sonst bekomme ich keinen Abschluss in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst.“

„Was willst du denn mit diesen Abschlüssen.“ Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Du wirst doch sowieso ins Ministerium gehen. Außerdem braucht Kingsley Shacklebolt nur deinen Namen zu hören, und er nimmt dich mit Kusshand. Kein Mensch interessiert sich für deinen Abschluss.“

„Das Ministerium ist eine Behörde, Ron. Du weißt genau, dass die Einstellungsverfahren dort nach strikten Vorgaben erfolgen.“ Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich eine unangemessene Bemerkung zu verkneifen. Sieben Jahre lang war es immer nur um Rons Bedürfnisse gegangen, und nun ging es ein einziges Mal um ihre. 

Als sie mit dem Studium begonnen hatte, war es noch ihr Traum gewesen, in einer Schule in Australien zu unterrichten, möglichst weit weg von England. Als Rose sich ankündigte, hatten sich diese Pläne geändert und Hermine hatte ernsthaft überlegt, ob sie noch vom Lehramtsstudium in den allgemeinen Zweig wechseln sollte. Eine Lehrerlaufbahn in England war schließlich das Letzte, was sie wollte. Aber der Lehramtszweig galt als fundierter und qualitativ hochwertiger und sie hätte außerdem durch einen Wechsel zwei Semester verloren. 

Deshalb hatte sie letztlich entschieden, das Studium zu Ende zu führen, zumal ihr die Wahl für eine Karriere im Ministerium nicht im Weg stehen würde. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass der Master-Abschluss ein Referendariat im jeweiligen Fach voraussetzte, und Hermine hatte nicht jahrelang studiert, um ihren Master nun am praktischen Teil scheitern zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie sehr wohl, dass Ron auf sein Recht als Vater pochen und ihre Pläne durchkreuzen konnte. 

„Und wie wäre es mit Beauxbatons?“ Hermine entschied sich für einen Strategiewechsel. „Frankreich wäre immerhin nah genug zum Apparieren.“

Ron sah sie an, als hätte sie vorgeschlagen, in den Vatikan zu ziehen. „Nur über meine Leiche“, sagte er entschieden. „Meine Kinder bleiben, wo sie sind. Entweder du machst dein Referendariat in Hogwarts oder gar nicht.“

„Ron, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass…“

„Hermine, das ist doch albern!“ Ron senkte seine Stimme, als seine Mutter warnend zu ihm herüberblickte. „Es mag ja sein, dass die Lehrinstitute es begrüßen, wenn man sein Referendariat nicht an der Schule macht, an der man selbst als Kind gewesen ist“, zischte er. „Aber hier geht es um besondere Umstände. Außerdem würde McGonagall dich sofort nehmen, wenn du sie fragst.“

Hermine setzte an, ihm zu widersprechen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Sie führten diese Unterhaltung nicht zum ersten Mal und zu Hermines Ärger hatte Ron Recht, wenn er sagte, dass viele Studenten ihr Referendariat durchaus an ihrer ehemaligen Schule absolvierten. Hermines Argument, dass es besser für ihre Karriere sei, ihr Referendariat im Ausland zu absolvieren, fand Ron nicht wichtig genug, und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Aber womit konnte sie ihn dann überzeugen? Den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Australienpläne würde sie ihm schließlich niemals sagen können. 

Wie sollte sie ihm auch erklären, dass sie der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts seit Jahren aus dem Weg ging? Welchen Grund sollte sie ihm dafür nennen, wo sie sich doch ihre gesamte Schulzeit hindurch blendend mit der Professorin für Verwandlung verstanden hatte? Ron hatte keine Ahnung, dass Hermine es in den letzten Jahren auf jeder Festivität so eingerichtet hatte, dass das Ehepaar Granger-Weasley stets dort gewesen war, wo sich die Schulleiterin gerade nicht aufhielt. 

Hermine warf einen neidischen Blick zu Ginny und Harry, die händchenhaltend ihre drei Kinder beim Spielen beobachteten. Auch nach all den Jahren wirkten die beiden verliebt wie am ersten Tag und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte Ron eine bessere Ehefrau sein können. Von Anfang an waren sie wie Feuer und Wasser gewesen, und auf Dauer hatte die Beziehung ihren ständigen Streitereien nicht standgehalten. Auch wenn sie sich in vielerlei Hinsicht gut ergänzten, hatte es letztlich zu wenig Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen gegeben, um den Herausforderungen einer dauerhaften Bindung standzuhalten. Nach und nach hatten sie sich immer weiter auseinander gelebt, bis sie sich schließlich nur noch gegenseitig auf die Nerven gegangen waren. 

Zu Hermines Erleichterung verstand sie sich mit Ron inzwischen wieder besser, sie waren sogar auf einem guten Weg, zu ihrer früheren Freundschaft zurückzukehren. Doch beim Thema Referendariat kam Ron ihr keinen einzigen Schritt entgegen, und wenn er bei diesem Thema nicht nachgab, blieben Hermine nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie würde keine ihrer beiden Ausbildungen abschließen können, oder sie würde ihr Referendariat in Hogwarts absolvieren müssen - unter der Aufsicht der Frau, der sie nie wieder begegnen wollte. 

Sieben Jahre war es nun her, dass sie sich geschworen hatte, Hogwarts ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen. Die Schule, die ihr mehr als ihr eigenes Elternhaus ein Zuhause gewesen war, und der Ort, den sie noch immer schmerzlicher vermisste als jeden anderen. Aber ihre Entscheidung war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, um nach vorn zu schauen und sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Fern von den Sehnsüchten, die sich nie erfüllen würden. Fern von der Trübsal, die damals alles andere zu lähmen drohte.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über diese Ironie des Schicksals. Irgendwann holte einen immer ein, wovor man weglief, und nun war es also soweit. „Also gut“, sagte sie widerstrebend zu Ron. „Ich werde McGonagall eine Eule mit einer Bewerbung schicken.“ Sie hob abwehrend beide Hände, als Ron sie unterbrechen wollte. „Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie mich nehmen wird.“

„Natürlich nimmt sie dich!“ Ron biss herzhaft in ein angebissenes Stück Apfelkuchen, das seine Tochter ihm reichte. „Glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen.“ 

 

* * *

 

Eine Woche später stand Hermine mit klopfendem Herzen vor der Tür der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Sie hatte sich ganz genau überlegt, was sie sagen wollte, aber auf dem kurzen Weg vom Wasserspeier hinauf zum Schulleiterbüro hatte sie jede Einzelheit wieder vergessen. Auch als sie zögernd an die schwere Holztür klopfte, blieb ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, und mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde stieg die Panik in ihr noch ein wenig höher. 

„Herein!“, erklang eine vertraute Stimme vom Inneren des Raumes. 

Jetzt gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr und Hermine drückte mit angehaltenem Atem die Türklinke herunter. Sofort empfing sie der schwache Duft von Rosenöl, den sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Damals hatte es in Professor McGonagalls Büro und auch im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ähnlich gerochen und in Hermine kamen auf der Stelle Erinnerungen an vergangene Schulstunden hoch. 

Die Mittagssonne warf ein warmes Licht in das Schulleiterbüro und ließ die goldenen Bücherrücken in den Regalen geheimnisvoll schimmern. Auch das grüne Gewand der Schulleiterin glitzerte in der Sonne und Hermine musste kurz schlucken, als sie die hochgewachsene Gestalt ihrer ehemaligen Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin erblickte. Professor McGonagall saß hinter dem großen, massiven Schreibtisch, der einst Albus Dumbledore gehört hatte, und war offensichtlich gerade dabei, ihre Korrespondenz zu bearbeiten. 

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie Hermine eintreten sah und blickte ihr durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser freundlich entgegen. „Miss Granger, wie schön, Sie zu sehen“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?“

„Sehr gern.“ Hermine legte nervös ihren Umhang ab und ließ sich von der Schulleiterin zu einem runden Tisch mit zwei rot gepolsterten Holzstühlen führen. Professor McGonagall schien in den letzten sieben Jahren keinen Tag gealtert zu sein, und auch wenn Hermine um das besondere Gen wusste, dass manchen Hexen ein biblisches Alter bescherte, verwunderte es sie jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue. Schon zu Hermines Schulzeit hatte McGonagall eher wie eine Vierzigjährige ausgesehen, und erst durch Nachforschungen in Büchern hatte Hermine herausgefunden, dass sie bei ihrer Einschulung bereits 56 gewesen sein musste. In ihrem dichten, zu dem typischen Knoten zusammengebundenen, Haar fand sich kaum eine graue Strähne, und auch ihre etwas blasse Haut schien weich und fast faltenlos.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger.“ Professor McGonagall wies auf zwei Stühle und ließ Hermine wählen, wo sie sich hinsetzen wollte. Dann nahm sie selbst auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz und schenkte Hermine und sich eine Tasse Tee ein. „Schauen Sie sich ruhig um“, forderte sie Hermine auf, als sie deren bewundernden Blick zu den vollen Bücherregalen bemerkte. „Sie haben diesen Raum sicher etwas anders in Erinnerung.“

In der Tat war der verspielte, runde Raum, der einst Albus Dumbledores Büro gewesen war, kaum wiederzuerkennen. Unzählige Bücherregale an den Wänden dominierten nun das Zimmer und 

Hermine entdeckte auf Anhieb ein paar Fachbücher, nach denen sie schon lange gesucht hatte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich ein Kamin mit zwei Sesseln davor, der im Winter sicherlich eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte. 

„Ich muss gestehen, dass mich Ihre Anfrage sehr überrascht hat“, unterbrach Professor McGonagall Hermines Gedanken. „Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass es Sie nach Frankreich oder Australien ziehen würde.“

Hermine griff instinktiv nach ihrer Teetasse und fluchte innerlich, als ihre Hand dabei zitterte. Sie hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, Souveränität und Gelassenheit auszustrahlen. Stattdessen saß sie nun hier, nervös wie eine Erstklässlerin, und war sich sicher, dass der Schulleiterin ihr Zustand nicht entging. „Diese Überlegungen hatte ich in der Tat“, sagte sie und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Stimme fester klang, als sie befürchtet hatte. „Aber Ron möchte, dass die Kinder weiterhin zu uns beiden Kontakt haben.“

Professor McGonagall nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich habe von Ihrer Scheidung gehört.“ Sie öffnete eine Dose mit Keksen und stellte sie vor Hermine auf den Tisch. Sofort wehte ein Hauch von Ingwer in Hermines Nase, doch sie war viel zu aufgeregt, um einen Bissen herunterzubekommen. „Das ist sicherlich keine leichte Zeit für Sie und Ihre Familie“, fügte Professor McGonagall hinzu, während sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs Hermines Bewerbungsunterlagen auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Wie alt sind Ihre Kinder jetzt?“

„Rose ist sechs und Hugo ist vier.“ Hermine warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Unterlagen und fragte sich, was der Schulleiterin wohl beim Lesen durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Hugo ist noch zu klein, um die Trennung wirklich zu verstehen, aber Rose hat sehr darunter gelitten.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee, um die Gedanken an die vergangenen Monate wieder zurückzudrängen. „Zum Glück scheint Rose sich in letzter Zeit wieder ein bisschen zu fangen“, erklärte sie. „Deshalb ist jetzt auch der richtige Zeitpunkt für mein Referendariat.“

„Sie möchten also Ihre beiden Ausbildungen hier in Hogwarts vollenden?“ Professor McGonagall nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie neben ihre Teetasse. Offenbar stellte sie sich auf eine längere Unterhaltung ein und Hermine wich automatisch ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Warum haben Sie Ihr erstes Referendariat nicht gleich im Anschluss an die Zauberkunstprüfung absolviert, anstatt gleich mit dem zweiten Studium zu beginnen?“

Hermine schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Schon damals war die Frage nach dem Ort ihres Referendariats ungelöst gewesen, sodass sie, um keine Entscheidung fällen zu müssen, noch während des Zauberkunststudiums mit dem Studium der Verwandlung begonnen hatte - mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie nun gleich für zwei Fächer ein halbjähriges Referendariat absolvieren musste. „“Wegen der Kinder“, antwortete sie schnell. „Ich war damals gerade schwanger mit Hugo geworden.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Professor McGonagall sah sie aufmerksam an und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr die Ausrede wirklich abnahm. Immerhin stimmte es ja, dass die Kinder bei ihren Überlegungen eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatten. „Ich habe mir Ihre Abschlusszeugnisse angesehen und bin nicht überrascht, dass Sie in beiden Fächern ein _Ohne Gleichen_ erreicht haben“, bemerkte Professor McGonagall anerkennend.

„Dankeschön.“ Hermine schaute verlegen auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich hatte ausgezeichnete Lehrer als Schülerin“, sagte sie bescheiden. „Darauf konnte ich aufbauen.“

„Es freut mich, dass Sie das so sehen.“ Professor McGonagall prostete ihr lächelnd mit ihrer Teetasse zu. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir die Formalitäten beiseite lassen. Sie wissen sicher, dass wir uns im Kollegium beim Vornamen nennen, sofern keine Schüler anwesend sind.“ Sie reichte Hermine die Hand. „Minerva.“ 

„Her…mine“, stotterte Hermine, als sie Minerva McGonagalls Hand ergriff. Prompt fiel auf dem Tisch ein Zuckerdöschen um, das Hermine wohl mit dem Ärmel gestreift haben musste. Sie stellte es verlegen wieder hin, erleichtert, dass es heilgeblieben war. Unwillkürlich musste sie an den Tag vor dreizehn Jahren denken, als die Professorin bei den Grangers geklingelt hatte, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. Auch damals hatte sie Hermine zur Begrüßung die Hand gereicht, und auch damals hatte Hermine ihren eigenen Namen gestottert. Einen Menschen wie Minerva McGonagall hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, und wo auch immer diese Frau unterrichtete, Hermine hatte ihr folgen wollen. 

Wie seltsam, dass sie sich im Laufe der folgenden Schuljahre so gut wie nie wieder berührt hatten. Hermine hatte oft gesehen, wie Professor McGonagall einem Schüler aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte oder einer Schülerin tröstend über den Rücken strich. Bei Hermine hatte sie das nie getan, vielleicht weil sie nicht den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass diese begabte Schülerin es nötig gehabt hätte. Dabei hatte es auf der ganzen Schule niemanden gegeben, der es sich sehnlicher gewünscht hätte. 

„Du kennst sicher das Prozedere, Hermine.“ Minerva McGonagall lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wir werden deine Bewerbung im Kollegium noch besprechen müssen, aber deine Noten geben keinen Grund, deine Anfrage abzulehnen. Außerdem kennen dich viele unserer Professoren noch aus deiner Schulzeit und werden froh sein, dich hier zu haben.“

„Vielen Dank, Prof… Minerva.“ Hermine nahm sich vorsichtig einen Keks, während sie die Schulleiterin beobachtete. Würde die Professorin es ihr tatsächlich so einfach machen? Hatte sie keinerlei Einwände? Eigentlich hatte Hermine sich ja genau das gewünscht, aber ein nicht zu kleiner Teil in ihr hatte heimlich gehofft, dass ihre Bewerbung abgelehnt würde. 

„Allerdings gibt es zuvor noch eine grundlegende Sache zu klären.“ Minerva McGonagall stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. Am Fenster blieb sie schließlich stehen, das Gesicht ernst und nachdenklich, und Hermines Herz begann sofort, ängstlich in ihrer Brust zu klopfen. Natürlich hatte die Sache einen Haken und Hermine ahnte bereits, was nun kommen würde. 

„Ich würde dich gern hier in Hogwarts haben, Hermine“, sagte Minerva und verschränkte ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper. „Zweifellos wärst du eine Bereicherung für unsere Schule.“ Sie sah Hermine prüfend an. „Aber dir ist sicher klar, dass du auch mit mir als Schulleiterin gut zusammenarbeiten müsstest.“

Hermine wurde knallrot. „Ja, natürlich“, versicherte sie rasch. Die Teetasse in ihrer Hand begann seltsam zu vibrieren und Hermine stellte sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich will ehrlich sein.“ Ohne die Brillengläser war Minervas Blick noch durchdringender als sowieso schon und Hermine hatte keine Chance, den grünen Augen auszuweichen. „Jede Schülerin, jeder Schüler hat das Recht, ja sogar die Pflicht, den eigenen Weg einzuschlagen, wenn sie oder er Hogwarts verlässt. Oft ist das ein Schritt der Reifung und Emanzipation, nicht nur von den Eltern sondern auch von den Lehrern und der Schule. Von vielen Schülern höre ich nie mehr, weil sie einfach froh sind, diese Zeit hinter sich zu haben, und das ist auch gut und richtig so. Man muss loslassen können als Lehrerin…“ 

Minerva unterbrach sich und schien einen Moment nicht zu wissen, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Von dir hätte ich ein solches Verhalten allerdings nicht erwartet, Hermine“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen, womit ich dich so abgestoßen oder verletzt haben könnte, dass du in den letzten Jahren alles versucht hast, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Du konntest mir nicht einmal ‘Guten Tag‘ sagen, wenn wir auf derselben Veranstaltung waren, und nun schickst du mir auf einmal eine Bewerbung, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Doch ich kann mir unschwer denken, dass du Beauxbatons oder Australien vorgezogen hättest, wenn Mr. Weasley dem zugestimmt hätte.“

Hermine schaute auf ihre Hände und durchsuchte ihr Hirn vergeblich nach einer überzeugenden Antwort. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? So sachlich und gefasst Minerva auch sprach, Hermine hörte aus jeder Silbe heraus, wie sehr sie ihre ehemalige Lehrerin enttäuscht hatte. Ausgerechnet Minerva McGonagall. Ausgerechnet die Person, die ihr von allen am wichtigsten gewesen war. 

„Ich bin nicht besonders beliebt bei den Schülern“, fuhr Minerva fort, ohne Hermines Antwort abzuwarten. „Mir ist bewusst, dass viele hinter meinem Rücken Witze über mich machen und behaupten, ich wäre verbittert und gefühllos. Damit kann ich leben. Es ist der Preis für meine Art des Lehrens, die ich nach wie vor für richtig halte.“ Mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie das Teeservice verschwinden. „Aber bei dir hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass wir einen guten Draht zueinander hatten und ich verstehe nicht, warum du meine Gegenwart plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen hast. Du hast mir nie die Möglichkeit gegeben, das zu verstehen, geschweige denn, etwas zu verändern.“

Hermines Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding, als sie sich erhob und mit zaghaften Schritten zu Minerva McGonagall ans Fenster traten. Warum hatte sie sich nur von Ron drängen lassen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Eine halbe Stunde an dieser Schule hatte alles zunichte gemacht, was sie sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Ein einziger Blick in die Augen der Frau neben ihr hatte gereicht, um zu erkennen, dass nichts, rein gar nichts, sich verändert hatte.

Und nun stand sie hier neben der Person, die sie nicht aufhören konnte zu lieben und die offenbar davon überzeugt war, dass sie sie hasste. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie ein Jahr lang hier arbeiten? Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass das gutgehen könnte? „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Minerva“, sagte sie leise. „Und es ist auch nichts vorgefallen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diesen Eindruck vermittelt habe.“

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber irgendetwas muss ich doch getan haben. Es muss doch einen Grund geben, dass du mir jahrelang aus dem Weg gegangen bist.“

„Den gibt es auch.“ Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes streifen und sie musste daran denken, wie oft sie mit Hagrid, Harry und Ron dort herumgestreift war. Diese Schule hielt so viele Erinnerungen bereit und Hermine hatte sie sich alle verwehrt, hatte die wichtigste Zeit ihres Lebens weggesperrt wie ein abgetragenes Kleidungsstück, nur um nicht zu fühlen, was sie jetzt fühlte. 

Minerva schien darauf zu warten, dass Hermine ihre Bemerkung weiter ausführte. Als dies nicht geschah, räusperte sie sich und trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Es ist nicht meine Art, Menschen zu bedrängen“, erklärte sie mit merklichem Unbehagen. „Aber wenn wir hier ein Jahr lang zusammen arbeiten wollen, brauchen wir eine vernünftige und ehrliche Grundlage, Hermine.“

„Ich weiß.“ Hermine nickte beschämt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so unmöglich benommen habe. Du hast dich immer sehr für mich eingesetzt, und es war nicht fair, wie ich mich in den letzten Jahren verhalten habe.“

Minerva beobachtete sie aufmerksam. „Du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben und normalerweise würde ich nicht weiter nachhaken“, wiederholte sie. „Aber ich frage mich, wie wir so ein tragfähiges Arbeitsbündnis entwickeln sollen. Das ist dir doch sicher klar, oder nicht?“

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihre brennenden Augen. Was sollte sie nur machen? Noch könnte sie die Flucht ergreifen und doch nach Australien ziehen. Aber dann würde sie die Kinder nicht mitnehmen könnten und sie hatte nicht das Vertrauen, dass Ron sich ausreichend um sie kümmern würde. Doch wie sollte sie ein Jahr in Hogwarts überleben? Minerva hatte Recht, dass es im Grunde genommen nur einen Weg gab, und der war, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und wenn das dazu führte, dass ihre Bewerbung abgelehnt würde, konnte sie Ron zumindest sagen, dass sie es versucht hatte. „Dein Eindruck ist richtig, ich bin dir tatsächlich nach meinem Schulabschluss aus dem Weg gegangen“, gestand sie zögernd. „Aber nicht, weil ich etwas gegen dich gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil. Ich habe es getan, damit ich mich auf mein Leben konzentrieren konnte, auf meine Ehe und meine Familie, und auf meine Zukunft.“ 

Hermine wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Minerva, die sie stirnrunzelnd anschaute. Offenbar hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, was Hermine gerade andeutete. 

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich… ich habe… Gefühle für dich, Minerva. Schon sehr lange.“

Stille trat ein. Minerva erstarrte neben ihr, und als Hermine den Mut fasste, zu ihr hinüberzusehen, bemerkte sie, dass die Schulleiterin kreidebleich geworden war. 

„Ich werde… Du brauchst dir überhaupt keine Sorge zu machen“, versicherte Hermine eilig. „Ich würde dir niemals zu nahe treten… Ich will hier nur meine Arbeit machen und… und mein Referendariat absolvieren und…“

„Du sprichst von einer Schwärmerei, nicht wahr?“, unterbrach Minerva sie scharf. „Von einer Schülerin für ihre Lehrerin. So etwas kommt vor.“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mehr als das.“

Wieder trat Stille ein. Minerva hatte sich von Hermine abgewandt und ihre Hände auf die Lehne des Sessels vor dem Kamin gelegt. Sie umklammerte die Lehne so fest, dass ihre Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Und unter diesen Umständen willst du hier Verwandlung unterrichten?“ fragte sie tonlos. „Unter meiner Aufsicht?“

„Ja, ich… ich schaffe das schon.“ Hermine atmete tief durch. „Schließlich habe ich auch… die Schulzeit überstanden…“

Minerva war noch immer kreideweiß im Gesicht und sie starrte unverwandt in den dunklen Kamin, als hätte dieser eine Antwort parat. „Erlaube mir bitte, über deine Worte nachzudenken“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Minerva.“ Hermine hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich wollte dir kein Unbehagen bereiten. Es ist nur… Du hattest um Ehrlichkeit gebeten…“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Minerva lächelte gezwungen. „Und ich danke dir für deine Offenheit.“ 

„Ich will hier nur mein Referendariat machen“, wiederholte Hermine, zunehmend verzweifelter über Minervas kühle Reaktion. „Ich habe dir das nur gesagt, damit du weißt, dass es nicht gegen dich geht, wenn ich mich manchmal etwas seltsam verhalten sollte. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie sehr ich dich schätze.“

„Hermine...“ Minerva machte eine steife Geste zur Tür. „Bitte verstehe dies nicht als Ablehnung deiner Bewerbung, aber ich halte es für das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst. An deiner Qualifikation besteht kein Zweifel und ich werde mich in Kürze bei dir melden, um dir die Entscheidung von Hogwarts mitzuteilen.“

Hermine wandte sich gehorsam zur Tür, aber blieb stehen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Brust fuhr. So viele Jahre hatte sie ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten, hatte es sicher in sich verwahrt. Und nur Sekunden nachdem sie es Minerva gestanden hatte, hatte diese nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie aus ihrem Büro zu werfen. „Es hat Momente gegeben“, sagte sie in einem Anflug von Trotz, als ihre Hand schon auf dem Türgriff lag. „Da habe ich mir eingebildet, dass du meine Gefühle vielleicht erwiderst. Offenbar hätte ich mich nicht stärker täuschen können.“

Minerva starrte sie an, als würde sie den Zusammenhang ihrer Worte nicht verstehen. „Guten Abend, Hermine“, sagte sie dann. „Du wirst von mir hören.“

„Guten Abend, Minerva.“ Die Tür schloss sich hinter Hermine und die steinerne Wendeltreppe setzte sich in Bewegung, um sie nach unten zu transportieren. 

Hermine konnte ihre Beine nicht mehr fühlen, als sie schließlich wieder auf dem harten Boden des Schlosses stand. War jetzt alles aus? Was mochte Minerva nur von ihr denken? Und was war mit ihrer Zukunft? Hatte sie all die Jahre umsonst studiert?


	2. Fragen

_Nicht mal den See darf ich wiedersehen, wo der Wind deine Haare vermisst,_   
_wo jede Welle ein Seufzer und jedes Sandkorn ein Blick von dir ist._   
_Am liebsten wär‘ ich ein Astronaut_   
_und flöge auf Sterne, wo gar nichts vertraut_   
_und versaut ist durch eine Berührung von dir._   
_Ich werd‘ nie mehr so rein und so dumm sein wie weißes Papier._   
_(nach Element of Crime: „Weißes Papier“)_

 

„Rose, steig‘ sofort von deinem Besen ab! Dein Vater wird dir heute Nachmittag Flugunterricht geben, und solange wirst du dich gedulden müssen.“ Hermine nahm blitzschnell den Besen an sich, bevor Roses jüngerer Bruder nach ihm greifen konnte. „Warum geht ihr nicht nach draußen und spielt im Garten?“

„Es ist aber _mein_ Besen!“ Rose stampfe wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich tue doch nur so, als ob ich fliege.“

„Ein Besen ist kein Spielzeug“, erklärte Hermine streng. „Der ist schneller in der Luft als du gucken kannst.“

Eine dicke Träne tropfte von Roses Wange und Hermine zog sie zu sich in ihre Arme. „Du bist jetzt schon so groß, mein Schatz, dass du Dinge zum Geburtstag bekommst, die kein Spielzeug sind.“ Sie strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. „Euer Dad holt euch in einer Stunde ab und dann bringt er dir bei, wie man mit dem Besen umgeht.“

Rose schmiegte sich an die Schulter ihrer Mutter, während Hugo versuchte, an Hermine hochzuklettern, um an den Besen heranzukommen. 

„Willst du nicht lieber draußen nach den Fröschen schauen, Hugo?“ Hermine küsste seine Stirn, und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs schwebte der begehrte Besen an die Decke. „Ich habe vorhin ein paar von ihnen quaken gehört.“

Rose sah sehnsüchtig dem zur Decke schwebenden Besen hinterher und Hermine bereute es, in den letzten Tagen so streng zu ihr gewesen zu sein. Es war nicht gut, wenn sie ihre schlechte Laune an ihren Kindern ausließ. Drei Tage war ihr Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall nun schon her, und die Schulleiterin hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Es war überhaupt nicht ihre Art, Entscheidungen auf die lange Bank zu schieben und mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde bereute Hermine ihr Geständnis mehr. Wenn sie die Wahrheit für sich behalten hätte, würde sie jetzt vielleicht schon den Einstellungsvertrag in den Händen halten. 

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach Hermines Gedanken und mit Hugo auf dem Arm eilte sie zum Hauseingang. Es war noch nicht einmal drei Uhr. War Ron etwa schon früher von seinem Termin zurück? 

Aber nicht Ron sondern Hermines ehemaliger Professor für Zauberkunst stand vor der Tür und lüftete höflich seinen spitzen Hut. „Guten Tag, Miss Granger.“ Der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts streckte ihr seine kleine Hand entgegen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich unangekündigt vorbeikomme.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Professor Flitwick.“ Hermine ließ Hugo von ihrem Arm herunter, der den Lehrer mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der nicht viel größer war als er selbst und wusste offenbar nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Wir können uns gern beim Vornamen nennen.“ Filius Flitwick folgte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich kenne Sie nun schon so lange, und wie ich höre, werde ich bald Ihr Mentor sein.“

„Das hoffe ich“, bestätigte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich warte allerdings noch auf eine Nachricht von der Schulleiterin.“ Mit einer stummen Geste forderte sie Rose und Hugo auf, im Garten zu spielen. Ihr ehemaliger Zauberkunstlehrer hatte ihr noch nie einen Besuch abgestattet und Hermine zermarterte sich den Kopf, was ihn dazu veranlasst haben könnte. Wenn es um ihre Bewerbung ginge, hätte Minerva ihr bequem eine Eule schicken können.

„In London sind bestimmt acht Grad wärmer als in Schottland.“ Der kleine Professor wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er auf Hermines Sofa Platz nahm. „Wenn du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser für mich hättest….“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Hermine verschwand in der Küche und kam mit einer Karaffe und zwei Gläsern zurück. Ein prüfender Blick in den Garten verriet ihr, dass Rose und Hugo einen Frosch gefunden hatten und eifrig versuchten, ihn über einen Stock springen zu lassen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, während sie Filius Flitwick ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. Er wirkte ungewöhnlich angespannt. 

„Nein.“ Filius trank das halbe Glas leer, bevor er es wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Die Schulleiterin hatte eine Art Schwächeanfall.“

„Was?“ Hermine fiel fast ihr Glas aus der Hand. „Warum? Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Filius schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir überhaupt nicht erklären. Diese Frau hat drei Kriege überlebt, sie schlägt sich jeden Tag mit dem lästigen Ministerium herum und hat es permanent mit aufmüpfigen Schülern und uneinsichtigen Eltern zu tun. Sie leitet unsere Schule nun seit acht Jahren und ich habe nie ein Zeichen der Schwäche bei ihr erlebt.“ 

„Hat sie denn nichts dazu gesagt?“ Hermine versuchte vergeblich, nicht allzu besorgt zu klingen. „Vielleicht hat sie eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen? Oder es gab Ärger im Kollegium?“

„Nichts dergleichen.“ Filius schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Minerva liegt in einem abgetrennten Bereich im Krankenflügel und weigert sich, mit uns über irgendetwas zu sprechen. Poppy Pomfrey gibt ihr stündlich einen Trank, aber Minervas Zustand scheint sich kaum zu verbessern.“ Filius ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. „Wir wissen nicht mehr, was wir machen sollen.“

„Seit wann ist das schon so?“ Hermine wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts appariert, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie die letzte war, die Minerva McGonagall sehen wollen würde.

„Seit drei Tagen.“ Filius schwieg, als Hermine ihn entsetzt ansah. 

„Aber…“, stotterte sie. „Ich war doch noch…“

„Ganz genau“, nickte er. „Du bist die letzte, die sie vor ihrem Zusammenbruch gesehen hat, Hermine.“ Er räusperte sich, als Hermine den Blick zu Boden senkte. „Worüber um Himmels Willen habt ihr gesprochen?“

„Es…“ Hermine schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Es war… etwas Persönliches.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Filius rutschte auf Hermines Sofa weiter nach vorn, sodass seine Beine in der Luft baumelten. „Ich verstehe, wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, aber es ist naheliegend, dass es ein Zusammenhang zwischen eurem Gespräch und Minervas Schwächeanfall gibt.“ Er machte eine Pause und trank den Rest seines Wassers aus. „Deswegen wollte ich dich bitten, dass du Minerva einen Besuch abstattest.“

„Ich?“ Vor Hermines innerem Auge tauchten unwillkürlich Fetzen ihrer letzten Unterhaltung auf, und wie abweisend Minerva gewesen war. „Was ist, wenn mein Besuch ihren Zustand verschlimmert?“, fragte sie zweifelnd. Diese Möglichkeit hielt sie für wesentlich wahrscheinlicher als die allzu optimistische Sichtweise des kleinen Professors.

„Dieses Risiko sollten wir eingehen.“ Filius schien zu merken, dass Hermine zögerte. „Ihr seid beide Gryffindor-Hexen und habt euch noch nie gescheut, etwas zu wagen. Außerdem kannst du nicht leugnen, dass ihr schon während deiner Schulzeit einen ausgezeichneten Draht zueinander hattet.“ Er lächelte zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft. „Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen, Hermine.“

Hermine wandte ihren Blick zur Decke, wo noch immer Roses Besen schwebte und dachte über Filius‘ Bitte nach. Alle Szenarien, die sie sich vorstellen konnte, endeten im Desaster. „Ich befürchte, sie wird mich nicht sehen wollen. Und ich möchte ihr nicht zur Last fallen.“

„Natürlich will sie dich nicht sehen. Sie will niemanden sehen.“ Filius schenkte sich noch ein Glas Wasser ein. Er musste ziemlich dehydriert sein von der Reise. „Aber lass dich von ihr nicht abweisen. Lass ihre Zurechtweisungen an dir abprallen. Wichtig ist, dass jemand zu ihr durchdringt, und Poppy und ich glauben, dass du eine Chance hättest. Wir jedenfalls haben es nicht geschafft. Nicht einmal Pomona hat etwas aus ihr herausbekommen.“

„Also gut.“ Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte, sich selbst Mut zu machen. „Ich werde es versuchen, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich etwas ausrichten kann. Ron wird gleich die Kinder abholen und dann könnte ich dich nach Hogwarts begleiten.“ 

 

* * *

 

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später stand Hermine mit ihrem ehemaligen Zauberkunstprofessor vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich umzuziehen und registrierte erschrocken, dass sich auf ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid noch Reste von Hugos Mittagessen befanden. Eine Handbewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab brachte die Kleckse zum Verschwinden, aber Hermine hatte große Mühe, sich dabei zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken kreisten längst um die Schulleiterin und in welchem Zustand sie jetzt wohl sein mochte. 

Die Vorstellung, ihr noch einmal gegenüberzutreten, jagte Hermine eine Heidenangst ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte und Filius Flitwicks Theorie, dass Minerva McGonagalls Verfassung etwas mit ihrer letzten Begegnung zu tun haben konnte, machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Aber Hermine hatte ihm ihre Mithilfe versprochen und sie würde jetzt nicht davonlaufen, auch wenn ihr gerade äußerst kluge Ausreden durch den Kopf schossen. 

„Lass dich von ihr nicht hinauswerfen“, raunte Filius zum dritten Mal, als sie die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hinaufstiegen. „Minerva kann sehr biestig und stur sein, aber lass dich davon nicht beeindrucken und nehme es vor allen Dingen nicht persönlich.“

Hermine nickte wenig zuversichtlich. Der kleine Mann hatte gut reden. Er wusste ja nicht, worum es in ihrem letztes Gespräch gegangen war. 

„Ah, Miss Granger.“ Poppy Pomfreys Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie Hermine auf dem Korridor entgegenkam. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Professor Flitwick Sie überreden würde…“

„Guten Tag, Madam Pomfrey.“ Hermine reichte der Heilerin höflich die Hand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas bewirken kann, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben.“ Sie strich sich nervös eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht. 

„Weniger Effekt als meine Medizin kann Ihr Besuch jedenfalls nicht haben.“ Madam Pomfrey stieß einen theatralischen Seufzer aus.

Hermines Hände waren schweißnass, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb, die zu dem abgetrennten Teil des Krankenflügels führte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen weder Madam Pomfrey noch Filius Flitwick in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ihr Plan vollständig nach hinten losgehen könnte. „Viel Glück“, hörte sie Filius hinter sich sagen und Madam Pomfrey klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken. 

Die Tür knarrte, als Hermine sie öffnete und gab den Blick auf ein einzelnes Bett frei, in dem die reglose Gestalt Minerva McGonagalls lag. Sie wirkte seltsam verloren in dem großen Raum mit dem langen Flur. Minervas Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Hände lagen gefaltet über der Bettdecke. Ob sie schlief? Um sie nicht zu erschrecken, klopfte Hermine zaghaft an den Türrahmen. 

„Bleib draußen, Hermine“, antwortete Minerva unwirsch. „Ich wünsche keinen Besuch.“

Hermine blieb verdutzt stehen. Minerva hielt ihre Augen noch geschlossen, woher wusste sie also, dass es Hermine war? Hatte ihr Animagus-Sinn sie etwa gerochen? Wie auch immer, jetzt galt es, sich an Filius‘ Rat zu halten und sich von der abweisenden Reaktion der Patientin nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

Als Hermine nähertrat, öffnete Minerva die Augen und Hermine erschrak, wie glanzlos und erschöpft sie wirkten. „Bitte geh wieder, Hermine“, wiederholte Minerva müde. „Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben.“ 

Abermals widerstand Hermine dem Impuls, sofort den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und zog sich einen Stuhl neben Minervas Bett. „Das geht nicht“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. 

„Hat Filius dich geschickt?“

„Ja.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Minerva runzelte die Stirn, den Blick fest auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. „Sobald man Patient ist, hat man offenbar keine Rechte mehr.“

Hermine lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt vor sich. So kraftlos hatte sie Minerva McGonagall noch nie gesehen. Selbst nach Dumbledores Tod hatte sie sofort die Führung übernommen, ohne einen Anflug von Zaudern zu zeigen. Sie war immer dagewesen, wenn sie gebraucht wurde, egal, worum es ging. „Wie geht es dir, Minerva?“

„Es geht mir gut.“ Minerva starrte weiter auf die Bettdecke. „Aber ich brauche Ruhe. Ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du wieder gehen würdest, und zwar sofort.“

In Minervas Stimme lag etwas ungeahnt Flehendes, und Hermine hasste es, einfach sitzenzubleiben und ihren Wunsch zu ignorieren. Wenn sie jetzt aufstand, würde sich nichts verändern können. „Filius Flitwick glaubt, dass unser letztes Treffen deinen Zusammenbruch ausgelöst haben könnte“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Zusammenbruch…“ Minerva sprach das Wort mit tiefer Verachtung aus. „Da muss schon etwas mehr passieren, damit ich zusammenbreche.“ 

„Wie würdest du es denn nennen?“, hakte Hermine nach, aber Minerva blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. „Ich wollte dir neulich nicht zu nahe treten“, sagte Hermine schließlich. „Ich wollte nur…“

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, unterbrach Minerva sie barsch. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das deutlich gemacht.“

Hermine schwieg betroffen. Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur da, ohne dass eine von ihnen etwas sagte. Ob Minerva mit jedem Besucher so umging, oder hatte es speziell mit ihr zu tun? „Ich werde meine Bewerbung auf die Referendariat-Stelle zurückziehen“, verkündete Hermine. „Vielleicht wird es…“

„Das wirst du auf keinen Fall tun.“ Zum ersten Mal hörte sich Minervas Stimme wieder an wie die von Professor McGonagall. „Du wirst nicht auf deinen Master verzichten, nur weil… weil…“

„Weil was?“ Hermine beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor. „Weil ich ehrlich zu dir war?“

Minervas Gesicht zuckte, als hätte Hermine ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Vielleicht hatte Filius recht, und ihr Schwächeanfall hatte tatsächlich etwas mit ihrer letzten Begegnung zu tun. Ein klirrendes Geräusch ließ beide Frauen zusammenfahren, als ohne ersichtlichen Grund ein Fläschchen aus Poppy Pomfreys Regal fiel. Hermine stand sofort auf und reparierte den Schaden, ehe die temperamentvolle Heilerin einen Wutausbruch bekommen konnte.

„Wie auch immer“, sagte Hermine, als sie sich wieder setzte. „Ich kann nicht zurücknehmen, was ich gesagt habe, aber es bleibt ganz allein meine Angelegenheit und nicht deine. Von mir aus kannst du meine Bemerkung komplett ignorieren.“

„Wie kannst du das sagen?“ Minerva schloss müde ihre Augen. „Du hast jahrelang meinetwegen gelitten und ich habe nichts davon gewusst.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine.“

Hermine sah sie überrascht an. Mitgefühl war gerade das letzte, was sie von Minerva erwartet hätte. „Du kannst nichts dafür, Minerva“, sagte sie leise. „Es ist, wie es ist.“

Minerva erwiderte nichts und wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Hermine betrachtete nachdenklich das bleiche Gesicht der Schulleiterin und versuchte zu erahnen, was wohl in ihr vorging. Sie hatte Minerva mit ihrem Geständnis sehr überrumpelt, so viel war klar. Aber trotzdem hätte diese ihr einfach mitteilen können, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, und dass sie nun eine Lösung für die Situation finden müssten. Wäre das nicht das übliche Verhalten in einem solchen Moment gewesen? 

Minerva hätte ihr erklären können, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte und dass es ihr Leid täte, ihr eine Abfuhr erteilen zu müssen, aber dass sie nun einen gemeinsamen Umgang mit der Situation finden müssten. Stattdessen hatte die Schulleiterin um Zeit gebeten und war offenbar wenig später zusammengebrochen. Und selbst jetzt, da sie beide die Chance hatten, noch einmal über die letzte Begegnung zu sprechen, äußerte Minerva sich nicht dazu.

Hermine musste Minerva irgendwie aus der Reserve locken, sonst war sie in zwei Minuten wieder draußen, ohne dass sich etwas verändert hatte. „Könnte es nicht vielleicht doch sein, dass du meine Gefühle ein klein wenig erwiderst?“, fragte sie mit angehaltenem Atem. 

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“ Minerva verzog keine Miene.

„Du findest es falsch, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich ist es falsch.“ 

„Was ist falsch daran?“ 

„Alles.“

Hermine zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Minervas abfällige Worte verletzten sie mehr als sie zugeben wollte, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie sich davon nicht leiten lassen durfte. Es ging hier um Minerva und nicht um sie, und wenn die Sache so einfach wäre, wie die Schulleiterin behauptete, würde sie jetzt nicht hier im Krankenflügel liegen. „Meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich das Referendariat an einer anderen Schule absolviere?“, griff Hermine ihren Vorschlag von vorhin noch einmal auf. „Ich werde sicher eine andere Lösung finden… irgendwie…“

„Das ist doch albern, Hermine!“ Minerva richtete sich verärgert in ihrem Bett auf. „Ihr macht alle viel zu viel Aufheben um meinen kleinen Schwächeanfall.“

Jetzt stieg auch in Hermine die Wut hoch. „Dann sag mir, was du brauchst, Minerva“, rief sie hitzig. „Madam Pomfreys Mittel scheinen ja nicht anzuschlagen!“

„Das ist ganz einfach.“ Minerva zeigte mit beiden Zeigefingern auf ihr Bett. „Ruhe brauche ich, Hermine, Ruhe! Und wenn ihr das alle akzeptieren würdet, ginge es mir schon wesentlich besser.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Warum drehte sich diese Unterhaltung immer wieder im Kreis? „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe, Minerva?“, startete sie einen letzten Versuch. 

Minerva hob überrascht den Blick. „Was meinst du?“

Hermine zögerte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich keine wirkliche Antwort auf mein… nun ja… Geständnis bekomme. Meinst du nicht, dass das für ein _funktionierendes Arbeitsbündnis_ , wie du es selbst genannt hast, wichtig wäre?“

Minerva seufzte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es falsch ist.“

„Das ist deine Antwort?“

„Ja.“

„Mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen?“

„Nein.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte Besseres verdient“, sagte sie resigniert. 

„Das hast du auch.“ Hermine erschrak, als sich plötzlich eine kühle, schmale Hand auf ihre legte. „Du hast Besseres verdient, und du hast vor allen Dingen jemand Besseren verdient.“ Minerva drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Du hast dich da in etwas verrannt, Hermine. Versprich mir, dass du dir deine Zukunft nicht durch solche… Sentimentalitäten verbaust.“

„Das kann ich nicht.“ Hermine sah auf die schmale Hand in ihrer herab und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren. „Aber ich erwarte nichts von dir“, sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt, damit du nicht denkst, ich hätte etwas gegen dich.“

Wieder war es still im Raum und keine der beiden Frauen machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich zog Minerva sich die Bettdecke über beide Schultern. „Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen, Hermine? Ich brauche wirklich Ruhe.“

In Hermines Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß. Filius und Madam Pomfrey hatten solche Hoffnung in sie gesetzt, und nun musste sie sich geschlagen geben. „Darf ich morgen noch einmal wiederkommen?“, fragte sie und versuchte, die Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. 

Minerva lächelte schwach. „Ihr habt euch ja eh alle gegen mich verschworen. Was soll ich dagegen machen?“

Hermine war so erleichtert über die Antwort, dass sie die Schulleiterin am liebsten in ihre Arme geschlossen hätte. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie in möglichst neutralem Tonfall und erhob sich, ohne Minervas Hand loszulassen. Und entgegen ihrer Absicht tat sie plötzlich etwas Ungeheuerliches: Sie beugte sich zu Minerva hinunter und küsste ihre Stirn. „Gute Besserung, Minerva.“

Erst danach löste sie ihre Hand aus Minervas und verließ den Krankenflügel, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. 

 

* * *

 

Als Hermine den Krankenflügel verließ, wurde sie schon von Filius Flitwick erwartet, der ungeduldig im Korridor auf und ab gegangen war. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte er sofort, als er sie aus dem Zimmer kommen sah. „Hat sie mit dir gesprochen?“

„Nicht viel.“ Hermine war es sehr unangenehm, den Professor enttäuschen zu müssen. „Sie sagt, dass sie viel Ruhe braucht.“ 

„Hat sie dir gesagt, was los ist?“

„Nein“, antwortete sie ehrlich. „Aber ich darf morgen noch einmal wiederkommen.“

„Das ist gut!“ Filius klatschte in die Hände. „Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte!“

„Tatsächlich?“ Hermine rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Die triumphierende Miene des Zauberkunstlehrers verriet nur, wie hilflos er sich in den letzten Tagen gefühlt hatte. 

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, morgen noch einmal vorbeizukommen?“ Filius schien auf einmal einzufallen, dass Hermines Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts stattfand. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber…“

„Nein, das ist doch selbstverständlich…“ 

„Miss Granger!“ Poppy Pomfrey fiel Hermine aufgeregt ins Wort, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel trat. „Ich wusste sofort, dass Ihr Besuch eine gute Idee war.“ Sie wandte sich an Filius. „Als ich Minerva eben ihren Abendtrank gegeben habe, hatte ich zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, mit Minerva McGonnagall zu sprechen“, berichtete sie hocherfreut. „Sie hat mich beschimpft und zum Teufel gewünscht, aber es war immer noch besser als dieser lethargische Zustand in den letzten Tagen. Heute Morgen war sie noch eine Person, die ich überhaupt nicht kannte.“

„Oh, das ist gut zu hören.“ Filius atmete tief durch. „Wir können dir gar nicht genug danken, Hermine.“

„Ich habe gar nichts getan, Filius.“ Hermine hielt den Enthusiasmus der beiden für reichlich verfrüht. „Bisher habe ich mit Minerva nur wenige Worte gewechselt und ich habe keine Ahnung, was morgen sein wird.“

„Das wird schon werden. Immerhin scheinen ihre Lebensgeister allmählich zurückzukehren.“ Filius war offensichtlich entschlossen, die Situation optimistisch zu sehen. „Habt ihr eigentlich auch über dein Referendariat gesprochen?“, wechselte er das Thema. „Das Kollegium hat einstimmig für deine Aufnahme gestimmt, aber wir warten noch auf das letzte Wort der Schulleiterin.“

„Minerva hat mir eben mitgeteilt, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass sie Hermines Aufnahme in Hogwarts zustimmt“, antwortete Poppy, ehe Hermine antworten konnte. „Also werden wir Miss Granger in Zukunft wieder öfter sehen.“

„Das freut mich sehr.“ Filius schüttelte Hermine erfreut die Hand. „Du wirst für unsere Schule ganz sicher eine Bereicherung sein.“

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Miss Granger nicht so oft in den Krankenflügel muss wie früher“, bemerkte Madam Pomfrey trocken. „Aber jetzt steckt sie ja nicht mehr so oft mit dem Potter-Jungen zusammen.“

„Der _Potter-Junge_ leistet im Ministerium wichtige Arbeit“, verteidigte Hermine ihren besten Freund. 

„Poppy meint das nicht so“, erklärte Filius lächelnd. „In Wahrheit hat sie euch drei damals mächtig lieb gehabt. Außerdem ist es euretwegen nie langweilig im Krankenflügel geworden.“


	3. Mauern

_Kann sein, dass sie mich nicht mehr wieder sieht,_  
_wenn ich einmal fort bin._  
_Einfach ist es nicht,_  
_doch ich liebe sie mehr als sie erlaubt._  
_(Element of Crime: „Mehr als sie erlaubt“)_

 

Hermine musste noch lange über das Gespräch mit Minerva nachdenken. Hatte ihre Anwesenheit tatsächlich dazu beigetragen, dass es der Schulleiterin ein klein wenig besser ging? Und wenn ja, wodurch war das ausgelöst worden? Und was bedeutete das für ihren nächsten Besuch?

Als Hermine ihrer ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin bei dem Bewerbungsgespräch trotzig entgegengeschleudert hatte, dass diese womöglich ihre Gefühle erwiderte, war das nur der Versuch eines Befreiungsschlages gewesen, um sich nicht ganz so gedemütigt zu fühlen. Niemals hätte Hermine diese Möglichkeit auch nur im Entferntesten in Betracht gezogen, aber nun dachte sie erstmals darüber nach, ob sie mit ihrer Bemerkung vielleicht gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. 

Rückblickend hatte es Momente in Hermines Schulzeit gegeben, in denen die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin sich ihr gegenüber auffallend distanziert verhalten hatte, in anderen Situationen wiederum überhaupt nicht. Aber diese Widersprüche konnten natürlich alle möglichen Gründe gehabt haben, die gar nichts mit Hermine zu tun haben mussten. Außerdem war Minerva McGonagall eine der berühmtesten und fähigsten Hexen der Welt und es war schlicht undenkbar gewesen, dass sie sich für eine kleine Schülerin interessierte, die zudem mehr als vierzig Jahre jünger war als sie. 

Doch wenn Hermine jetzt die Puzzleteile zusammensetzte, war die Sache nicht mehr ganz so eindeutig. Natürlich konnte es ein seltsamer Zufall sein, dass Minervas Zusammenbruch kurz nach ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch geschehen war, aber warum hatte sie Hermine nichts anderes zu sagen, als dass ihre Gefühle „falsch“ seien? Was war das für eine seltsame Antwort? Sie passte so gar nicht zu der sonst sehr differenziert denkenden Schulleiterin.

Aber so merkwürdig das auch sein mochte, war es nicht trotzdem ganz und gar größenwahnsinnig zu denken, dass ausgerechnet ihre Worte eine der mächtigsten Hexen aller Zeiten buchstäblich umgehauen hatten? Eine Hexe, die, wie Filius betont hatte, drei Kriege überlebt hatte und zu keiner Zeit irgendein Zeichen der Schwäche gezeigt hatte? 

Vielleicht steckte doch etwas ganz anderes dahinter, etwas, das Minerva für sich behielt, weil sie niemanden damit belasten wollte. Wer wusste schon, was in Minervas Privatleben alles vor sich ging, ohne dass ihre Kollegen es mitbekamen. Hermine nahm sich fest vor, bei ihrem nächsten Besuch noch einmal vorsichtig nachzufragen. 

Zum Glück erklärte Ron sich bereit, die Kinder nach Feierabend noch einmal zu übernehmen, damit Hermine sich ein weiteres Mal nach Hogwarts begeben konnte. In dem guten Glauben, es ginge nach wie vor um Hermines Referendariat, drückte er ihr fest die Daumen, und Hermine brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm den wahren Grund ihres Besuchs zu erzählen. Sicherlich wäre es der Schulleiterin nicht recht gewesen, wenn sich herumsprach, dass sie einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte. 

So kam es, dass Hermine am folgenden Tag erneut an die Tür des Krankenflügels klopfte. Fast eine Minute wartete sie vergeblich auf eine Antwort, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Auf leisen Sohlen näherte sie sich Minerva McGonagalls Bett am Ende des Flurs. Offenbar schlief sie gerade, sodass es wahrscheinlich besser war, in einer halben Stunde noch einmal wiederzukommen. Gerade hatte Hermine sich wieder umgedreht, da hörte sie Minervas Stimme. 

„Hermine?“

„Entschuldige, ich…“ Hermine blieb unschlüssig stehen. Zum zweiten Mal fragte sie sich, woran Minerva sie wohl erkannt hatte. „Ich wollte nicht stören…“

„Du störst nicht.“ Minerva hob die Hand, und wie von selbst rutschte der Stuhl vor dem Fenster neben ihr Bett. „Schließlich bist du extra gekommen, nicht wahr?“

Hermine überraschte es immer wieder aufs Neue, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Minerva ohne Zauberstab Magie ausüben konnte, selbst jetzt, in ihrem geschwächten Zustand. Gehorsam setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und schaute in die grünen Augen, die nun aufmerksam auf ihr ruhten. Minerva sah wesentlich besser aus als am Vortag und Hermine schenkte ihr ein scheues Lächeln, als sie einen großen Blumenstrauß hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzog. Es war ein bunter Wiesenstrauß mit rotem Mohn und blauen Kornblumen, den sie vorhin noch eigenhändig gepflückt hatte. Die Kombination war etwas unüblich für die Jahreszeit, aber wozu hatte man magische Fähigkeiten.

„Oh. “ Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas blasses Gesicht. „Vielen Dank. Der Strauß ist wunderschön.“

„Es ist ein kleiner Sommergruß“, erklärte Hermine, während sie die Blumen in eine Vase stellte. „Ich erinnere mich, wie ungern meine Verwandlungslehrerin bei schönem Wetter drinnen sein mochte.“

„Wie wahr.“ Minerva schnupperte an den Blüten, bevor sie Hermine den Strauß zurückgab, damit diese die Vase auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett stellen konnte. „Er duftet nach der Wiese vor dem Fuchsbau.“

„Das ist richtig.“ Wie um Himmels Willen schaffte es Minerva, in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt den Duft verschiedener Blumenwiesen zu unterscheiden? Offensichtlich war die Katze in ihr nie ganz abwesend. Ein wenig verlegen setzte Hermine sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück und suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Thema für den Einstieg, aber Minerva kam ihr zuvor. 

„Filius hat mich informiert, dass das Lehrerkollegium deiner Bewerbung zugestimmt hat“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte dabei den altbekannten, förmlichen Klang angenommen. „Du kannst also im September hier anfangen.“ 

„Darüber freue ich mich sehr“, antwortete Hermine mit derselben Förmlichkeit und forschte dabei im Gesicht der Schulleiterin nach einem Hinweis, dass sie vielleicht doch etwas dagegen haben könnte. Es wirkte nicht so, aber wer wusste schon, was in Minerva wirklich vorging. 

„Im ersten Halbjahr wirst du dein Referendariat in Verwandlung durchführen, im zweiten Halbjahr dein Referendariat in Zauberkunst“, erklärte Minerva, als säße sie im Büro an ihrem Schreibtisch. „Marius Mitch und Filius Flitwick werden dich jeweils anleiten.“

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung merkte Hermine, dass sie sich auf das Referendariat zu freuen begann. Plötzlich verspürte sie große Lust, wieder durch das vertraute Gelände zu streifen und jungen Menschen das Zaubern beizubringen. „Wo soll ich eigentlich wohnen?“

„Was das betrifft, hat sich einiges geändert in den letzten Jahren.“ Minerva lächelte, als Hermine sie fragend ansah. „Vor hundert Jahren war es noch selbstverständlich, dass Lehrkräfte eines Internats keine Familie zu gründen hatten, aber schon seit längerer Zeit hatten sich zunehmend gut ausgebildete Professoren beschwert, dass ihr Beruf mit einer Familie nicht vereinbar sei. Zu Recht, wie ich zugeben muss. Also habe ich mit Kingsley gesprochen, und wir haben einen Weg gefunden, wie Professorinnen mit Kindern in Hogwarts unterrichten können.“

„Hier auf dem Schloss?“ Hermine stellte sich vor, wie ihre Kinder im Schloss herumtollten und hinter rostigen Ritterrüstungen Versteck spielten. Das konnte Minerva unmöglich meinen, oder? Eine Schule war schließlich kein Kindergarten.

„Nein, das wäre kaum zu realisieren“, erklärte Minerva, die offenbar eine ähnliche Vorstellung vor Augen hatte. „Aber vor vier Jahren haben wir kleine Häuser in Hogsmeade erworben, in denen die Professorinnen und Professoren mit ihrer Familie wohnen können. Diese Häuser besitzen alle einen Kamin, der über das Flohnetzwerk mit einem großen Kamin in der Küche von Hogwarts verbunden ist.“

„Ich dachte, nur der Kamin der Schulleiterin ist mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden?“, fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Bringt das nicht erhebliche Sicherheitsrisiken mit sich?“

„Das war in der Tat die größte Hürde.“ Minerva streckte ihre Hand in die Luft, und als sie sie wieder senkte, hielt sie ein Stück Pergament in der Hand, das sie Hermine reichte. „Deshalb wirst du dich zunächst im Ministerium einem komplizierten Registrierungsverfahren unterziehen müssen, ebenso wie deine Kinder. Nach der offiziellen Registrierung erkennt Hogwarts euch und lässt euch durch den Kamin passieren. Das Verfahren ist deshalb so kompliziert, weil sichergestellt sein muss, dass es nicht durch Vielsafttränke oder ähnliches ausgehebelt werden kann.“

„Wow.“ Hermine studierte verblüfft das Pergament. Das waren gute Nachrichten, aber sie lösten das Problem nicht, dass sie gleichzeitig unterrichten und auf ihre Kinder aufpassen musste. Schon vor ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch hatte sie überlegt, ob sie Minerva McGonagall nochmals um einen Zeitumkehrer bitten sollte. Zwar würde es ein stressiges Jahr werden, aber wenigstens hätte sie danach ihren Abschluss. 

„Zusätzlich haben wir in Hogsmeade eine Kinderbetreuung eingerichtet.“ Minerva schien Hermines Gedanken zu erraten. „Zwei junge Hexen betreuen derzeit acht Kinder. Rose und Hugo sind dort natürlich herzlich willkommen. Dein Büro wäre allerdings hier in Hogwarts. Im dritten Stock gibt es spezielle Büros für die Referendare…“ Minerva unterbrach sich, als Madam Pomfrey eintrat, um ihr einen frischen Trank zu bringen. 

„Ich möchte nicht stören, aber Professor McGonagalls Medizin kann nicht länger warten“, entschuldigte sich die Heilerin bei Hermine. „Der Trank ist längst überfällig.“ 

Hermine schob sofort ihren Stuhl zur Seite und machte Platz für Madam Pomfrey. Die Unterbrechung kam ihr ganz gelegen, weil es ihr die Gelegenheit gab, kurz ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Hatte sie es richtig verstanden, dass sie in Hogsmeade wohnen durfte? Mit ihren Kindern? Und dass Rose und Hugo sogar in eine Art Kindergarten gehen konnten, solange sie arbeitete? Und offensichtlich durften ihre Kinder auch ab und zu das Schloss betreten, sonst würde das Registrierungsverfahren ja keinen Sinn machen. Rose und Hugo würden es hier lieben! 

Hermine nickte Madam Pomfrey freundlich zu, als diese den Krankenflügel wieder verließ. „Und es ist dir wirklich recht, wenn ich für ein Jahr hier arbeite, Minerva?“, hakte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach.

„Natürlich, sonst hätte ich dem nicht zugestimmt.“ Minerva setzte sich aufrechter hin und stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken. „Es sei denn, du hast es dir anders überlegt…“ 

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde sehr gern mein Referendariat hier machen. Jetzt sogar noch mehr, da ich weiß, dass sich für Rose und Hugo eine Lösung findet…“

„Kein Aber?“ Minerva sah sie aufmerksam an.

Hermine errötete unter ihrem durchdringenden Blick. Die Schulleiterin kannte sie einfach zu gut. „Aber mir liegt viel daran, dass wir einen guten Umgang finden“, gestand sie zögernd. „Ich habe nach wie vor das Gefühl, dir bei meinem Bewerbungsgespräch zu nahe getreten zu sein. Dabei war das gar nicht meine Absicht.“

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden.“ Minervas Worte klangen weit weniger zuversichtlich, als Hermine es von ihr gewohnt war. 

Hermine haderte innerlich mit sich. Es war sehr verlockend, Minervas Friedensangebot anzunehmen und so zu tun, als ob nun alles gut sei. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass diese Strategie lange gutgehen würde. Minerva selbst hatte sie bei dem Bewerbungsgespräch darauf hingewiesen, dass sie nur gut zusammenarbeiten konnten, wenn sie ehrlich zueinander waren. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun“, versprach sie. „Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Gefühle falsch nennt.“ 

Minervas Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen guten Umgang finden werden, wenn du immer wieder mit diesem Thema anfängst“, sagte sie warnend. 

„Das sehe ich genau umgekehrt.“ Hermine war selbst erstaunt über ihre klare Stimme. „Erst wenn wirklich alles geklärt ist, können wir gut miteinander umgehen.“

„Was willst du denn noch klären?“ Minerva schaute genervt zur Decke. „Es gibt nichts weiter dazu zu sagen.“

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

„Dann sag mir bitte, warum es falsch ist.“ Hermine hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie Minerva dazu zwang, über etwas zu reden, worüber sie ganz offensichtlich nicht sprechen wollte. Aber wenn sie sich jetzt mit Minervas Antwort zufrieden gab, würde sie das ganz schnell wieder einholen.

„Warum?“ Minervas Gesichtsausdruck ließen keinen Zweifel daran, für wie überflüssig sie diese Unterhaltung hielt. „Weil du 26 bist und ich fast 70. Und weil du dir nicht deine Zukunft verbauen solltest, Hermine.“

Hermine senkte ihren Blick auf die weiße Bettdecke und versuchte, den Sinn hinter den Worten zu verstehen. Wieso sprach Minerva immer nur von ihr, und niemals von sich selbst? Und wieso ging es immer nur darum, was richtig und was falsch war? Und wer definierte das überhaupt?

„Es ist falsch, Hermine“, wiederholte Minerva mit Nachdruck. „Es geht gegen alles, wofür ich stehe und was mir teuer und wichtig ist.“

Hermine stand auf und schritt zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. „Es geht also um Moral?“, fragte sie, während sie im Raum auf und ab ging. „Um Alter und um Hierarchien? Oder geht es darum, dass ich eine Frau bin?“

„Du bist nicht nur eine Frau, sondern auch eine ehemalige Schülerin.“ Minervas Augen folgten Hermine, wie diese vor dem Fenster auf und ab marschierte. „Und du wirst bald meine Angestellte sein.“ Minerva machte eine Pause, offenbar auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Glaub mir, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Schülerinnen für eine Lehrkraft schwärmen. Das sind Phasen, die vorübergehen und…“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“ Hermines warf beide Hände in die Luft. Wie konnte Minerva dermaßen begriffsstutzig sein? „Es ist keine Schwärmerei! Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt“, sagte sie mit nur mühsamer Beherrschung. „Es mag so begonnen haben, aber es hat sich längst in etwas anderes gewandelt.“

„Das kannst du überhaupt nicht wissen!“ Auch Minervas Stimme war jetzt ungewohnt heftig. „Du kennst mich nur als deine Lehrerin, Hermine. Und da du dafür gesorgt hast, dass wir uns nach deinem Schulabschluss nicht mehr begegnet sind, kann sich gar nichts gewandelt haben - außer in deiner Vorstellung.“

Hermine ließ sich wütend zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Es verletzte sie, dass Minerva ihre Gefühle abtat, als wären sie eine Phase in einem Reifungsprozess, den Hermine scheinbar nicht zu Ende durchlaufen hatte. Gerade wollte sie etwas Bissiges erwidern, da bemerkte sie, wie erschöpft und bleich die Schulleiterin wieder aussah. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich noch einmal davon angefangen habe“, entschuldigte sie sich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte sie, dass schon wieder ein Trank aus Madam Pomfreys Regal zu fallen drohte und mit einem blitzschnellen _Ascendio_ -Zauber verhinderte sie, dass sich das Unglück vom Vortag wiederholen konnte. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Minerva“, versprach sie. „Aber bitte tue meine Gefühle nicht einfach ab, als wären sie eine vorübergehende Verirrung.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und stand auf. 

„Musst du schon wieder los?“ Minervas Stimme klang rau und angestrengt. 

„Ich muss nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Anwesenheit dir nicht guttut.“ Hermine wischte sich eine lästige Strähne aus der Stirn. „Schließlich hast du gesagt, dass du viel Ruhe brauchst und ich scheine nicht in der Lage zu sein, das einzuhalten.“

Minerva seufzte und wies auf den nun leeren Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht von deinen Plänen für dein Referendariat?“, schlug sie vor. „Wie ich dich kenne, hast du dir schon längst Gedanken über den Unterrichtsstoff in Verwandlung gemacht.“

Hermine ließ ihre Tasche wieder sinken und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Das habe ich in der Tat“, gestand sie und fühlte sich genau wie damals, wenn ihre Hauslehrerin sie spätabends noch in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte. „Ehrlich gesagt würde mich deine Meinung dazu sehr interessieren.“

Minerva lächelte warm und es fühlte sich an, als ob plötzlich der ganze Raum erstrahlte. „Dann erzähle mir mal von deinen Ideen.“


	4. Aufbruch

_Jeder Blick ein Versuch, jedes Wort ein Tonnengewicht._  
_Ganz leicht, ganz leicht wird es nicht._  
_(Element of Crime: „Ganz leicht“)_

 

In den folgenden zwei Wochen hatte Hermine so viel zu tun, dass sie kaum zum Luftholen kam. Sie musste Rose und Hugo beim Kindergarten abmelden, den Umzug nach Hogwarts organisieren und mehrfach zum Ministerium, um dort wegen der Registrierung irgendwelche Tests durchzuführen, Formulare auszufüllen oder Bescheinigungen abzuholen, die sie ermächtigten, als Lehrkraft in Hogwarts tätig zu sein. Rose konnte es gar nicht abwarten, endlich Hogwarts zu sehen, und fragte ihre Mutter jeden Tag, wann es endlich soweit sei. Hugo hingegen erfreute sich an den zahlreichen Umzugskisten und packte mit Leidenschaft wieder aus, was Hermine gerade verstaut hatte. 

In der letzten Augustwoche war es dann soweit, dass Hermine mit ihren Kindern ein kleines Haus in Hogsmeade zog. Es bestand aus einem Wohnzimmer mit einer Kochnische, einem Schlafzimmer, zwei Kinderzimmern, sowie einem Bad mit leuchtend violetten Kacheln. Die Räumlichkeiten waren nicht halb so groß wie ihr altes Haus, aber geräumiger als Hermine erwartet hatte. Glücklicherweise fühlten auch Rose und Hugo sich schnell wohl in ihrem neuen Zuhause und trauerten dem alten Haus kaum nach. Beide Kinder waren begeistert, als Hermine sie mit in den _Honigtopf_ nahm, was diese im Nachhinein bitte bereute, denn von nun an verlangte Hugo täglich einen Spaziergang dorthin und er konnte sehr ungnädig werden, wenn Hermine es verbot. 

Nach und nach machte Hermine ihre Kinder auch mit dem Schloss vertraut und sie erkundeten mit Freude die vielen Geheimnisse von Hogwarts. Peeves konnte es natürlich nicht lassen, ihnen Streiche zu spielen, aber letztlich konnte auch er die Neugier der Kinder nicht stoppen. Als sie das erste Mal den Weg von ihrem Kamin im Wohnzimmer in die Küche von Hogwarts ausprobierten, führte Hermines Erscheinen dort fast zu einem tragischen Unfall. Die Hauselfe Winky fiel vor Überraschung prompt von einem hohen Stuhl, und nur durch die blitzschnelle Reaktion eines neben ihr arbeitenden Hauselfen konnte Schlimmeres verhindern werden.

„Dies sind die Hauselfen von Hogwarts“, stellte Hermine ihren staunenden Kindern die fleißigen Köche vor. „Sie zaubern in Hogwarts das leckerste Essen, und sie sorgen dafür, dass immer alles im Schloss reibungslos läuft.“

Winkys große Kulleraugen wurden noch ein bisschen größer, als sie sich ihre mit Teig befleckten Finger in ihrer schmuddeligen Schürze abwischte. „Was macht Hermine Granger hier?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. 

Die Erwähnung von Hermines Namen ließ endgültig alle Köpfe in der Küche herumschnellen. Offenbar war sie hier bekannter, als sie gedacht hatte, und dies wohl nicht nur, weil sie eine Freundin von Dobby gewesen war und Harry Potter geholfen hatte, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Einige schienen sich auch zu erinnern, dass sie während ihrer Schulzeit versucht hatte, das Volk der Hauselfen von ihrer Knechtschaft zu befreien. 

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Winky.“ Hermine streckte der Hauselfe grüßend ihre Hand entgegen. „Und dies sind meine Kinder Rose und Hugo. Sie werden ab und zu hier sein, weil ich ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts unterrichten werde.“ 

Hermines Händedruck ging ins Leere, als Winky sich tief vor ihr verbeugte. „Winky ist erfreut, Harry Potters Freundin zu sehen“, sagte sie höflich. „Was mögen die Kinder am liebsten essen?“

„Nudeln!“, riefen Rose und Hugo wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über ihre vorlauten Kinder. „Es ist nett, dass du fragst, Winky, aber wie ich erfahren habe, bekommen Rose und Hugo ihr Frühstück und ihr Mittagessen bei ihrer Betreuung“, erklärte sie. „Trotzdem werden die Kinder sicher irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit haben, euer köstliches Essen zu probieren.“

Winky schien das Kompliment zu freuen, und Hermine fuhr eifrig fort. „Wenn ich mit dem Referendariat fertig bin, werde ich im Ministerium arbeiten. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass alle Hauselfen mehr Rechte bekommen werden.“

Der Hauself, der Winky vor einer ernsthaften Verletzung bewahrt hatte, versteckte sich ängstlich hinter einer Säule. Andere starrten auf ihre Arbeitsplatten oder waren plötzlich sehr beschäftigt mit der Zubereitung der Kürbispastete. Ein Hauself mit bunter Schürze, der an einigem riesigen Ofen arbeitete, riss auf einmal den Arm in die Luft. „Freiheit für alle!“, rief er durch die Küche. „Es lebe Dobby!“

Die anderen Hauselfen zuckten sichtlich zusammen, und Hermine tätschelte Winkys Schulter. „Ich will euch nicht weiter stören, aber wir werden uns jetzt hoffentlich öfter sehen.“

Die kleine Hauselfe verbeugte sich nochmals. „Winky hofft, dass Hermine Granger mit ihr zufrieden sein wird.“ Dann hüpfte sie wieder auf ihren hohen Stuhl zurück und begann, in einem großen Topf zu rühren.

Schon am zweiten Tag nach ihrem Umzug stellte Hermine Rose und Hugo bei der Kinderbetreuung in Hogsmeade vor. Da der Kindergarten sich in einer der Häuser befand, die Hogwarts gekauft hatte, mussten Rose und Hugo lediglich die Straße überqueren, um dorthin zu gelangen. Die beiden jungen Hexen dort machten einen engagierten, vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck und alle Kinder schienen sie zu mögen. Auch Rose und Hugo waren schon nach wenigen Stunden in ihr Spiel vertieft, sodass Hermine damit beginnen konnte, im Schloss ihr Büro einzurichten. Es war ziemlich klein und bis auf einen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl noch unmöbliert. Hermine freute sich schon darauf, es wohnlicher und gemütlicher zu gestalten. Ein paar ihrer Bücherregale würden dort Platz finden und auch zwei Stühle vor dem Kamin. Außerdem wollte sie ein paar Porträts aus dem Treppenhaus fragen, ob sie sich vorstellen konnten, ihr Büro zu schmücken.

In den Korridoren war Hermine bereits einigen Professoren begegnet, die sich trotz der Ferien im Schloss aufhielten. Die Lehrer, die Hermine noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten, begrüßten sie mit offenkundiger Freude, während die jüngeren Lehrkräfte eher Angst oder zumindest großen Respekt vor ihr zu haben schienen. Hermines Ruf als Teil des „goldenen Trios“ und beste Freundin von Harry Potter eilte ihr voraus, und insbesondere der Professor für Verwandlung, Marius Mitch, begegnete ihr mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung. Er war ein hagerer, etwa fünfzigjähriger Mann mit dichten schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augenbrauen, der auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr herzlich wirkte. Als Hermine sich beim Mittagessen bewusst länger mit ihm unterhielt, schien er ein wenig aufzutauen, aber sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er besonders viel mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. 

Seine Zurückhaltung war vielleicht nicht ganz unbegründet, denn Hermine war nicht nur für ihre ausgesprochene Begabung bekannt, sondern auch für ihren Hang zur Besserwisserei, den sie nie ganz abgelegt hatte. Sie musste sich arg zusammennehmen, um Professor Mitch nicht gleich beim Mittagessen Verbesserungsvorschläge für seine Arbeit zu präsentieren. Ihrer Meinung nach waren seine Pläne ideenlos und langweilig für die Schüler, aber sie hoffte, schon bald die Chance zu bekommen, ihren eigenen Unterricht so zu verändern, wie sie es für richtig hielt. 

Der Schulleiterin war Hermine seit ihrem Einzug noch nicht wieder begegnet, doch es hieß, dass sie den Krankenflügel inzwischen wieder verlassen hatte und viel Zeit in ihrem Büro verbrachte, um die liegen gebliebene Arbeit aufzuholen. Insgeheim war Hermine ganz froh darüber, dass Minerva sie noch nicht zu sich gerufen hatte, denn auf diese Weise konnte sie sich im Schloss einleben, ohne ständig über ihre letzten Begegnungen nachgrübeln zu müssen. 

Am 1. September war es dann schließlich so weit, dass die Schule ihre Tore öffnete und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten Hunderte von Schülern hereinströmten. Es herrschte ein Lärm, als sei ganz England aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen, und die Lehrer hatten Mühe, die aufgeregte Menge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Als die Erstklässler, wie immer von Hagrid begleitet, durch die große Halle trippelten - manche neugierig, manche voller Angst -, erhob Minerva McGonagall sich von ihrem Stuhl, und allein diese Geste brachte sämtliche Stimmen im Saal zum Schweigen. Für die Dauer der Auswahlzeremonie durch den Sprechenden Hut, begab Minerva sich zu den Erstklässlern und nahm ihren Platz im Zentrum des Lehrerkollegiums erst wieder ein, als der letzte Erstklässler einem Haus zugeordnet war. 

Von der Erschöpfung, die Hermine noch während ihrer letzten Begegnung bei ihr wahrgenommen hatte, war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Gewohnt professionell und freundlich begrüßte sie die neuen und alten Schüler und wies auf die einzuhaltenden Regeln hin. Hermines Hoffnung, dass der Hausmeister Filch inzwischen in den Ruhestand gegangen war, erwies sich leider als Illusion. Längst stand er in lauernder Haltung in der Ecke und wartete nur auf einen Regelverstoß, den er ahnden konnte.

Als Minerva dazu überging, den Schülern die neuen Lehrkräfte vorzustellen, beschlich Hermine plötzlich die Sorge, dass jeder ihr von der Stirn ablesen könne, was sie für die Schulleiterin empfand. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich selbst zu sagen, dass bestimmt niemand am Lehrertisch Legilimentik beherrschte, außer vielleicht Minerva McGongall selbst, aber das half nicht viel. Noch ehe Hermine sich sammeln konnte, war sie schon an der Reihe.

„Als weitere neue Kollegin begrüße ich Hermine Granger, die in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts ihr Referendariat absolvieren wird.“ Minerva musste ihre Rede unterbrechen, als unter den Schülern lautes Gemurmel ausbrach. Jeder kannte Hermines Namen und besonders am Gryffindor-Tisch wurde eifrig getuschelt. Minerva ließ ihre Schüler eine Weile gewähren und hob dann die Hand. „Im ersten Halbjahr wird Miss Granger Professor Mitch unterstützen und im zweiten Halbjahr Professor Flitwick“, fuhr sie fort, als wieder Ruhe im Saal herrschte. „Als weiteren Referendar möchte ich Ihnen Neville Longbottom vorstellen, der in diesem Jahr Professor Sprout unterstützt.“

Die Erwähnung von Nevilles Namen sorgte bei der Schülerschar ebenfalls für Unruhe. Auch er war fast jedem Zauberer in England bekannt - als der Schüler, der Voldermorts Schlange Nagini mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte. Neville strahlte in die Menge und winkte Hermine zu, die erfreut zurücklächelte. Sie hatte ihren alten Schulfreund schon vor einigen Tagen zufällig in der Bibliothek getroffen und sich sehr gefreut, dass er ebenfalls ein Referendariat absolvieren wollte. Noch am selben Tag waren sie zusammen in Hogsmeade gewesen und ein weiteres Treffen war bereits geplant.

Minerva stellte noch weitere Professoren vor, aber Hermine gelang es nicht, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, dass die Frau, deren Stirn Hermine noch vor einigen Wochen bei ihrem Krankenbesuch geküsst hatte, nun wieder im selben Raum wie sie war, und doch so unerreichbar wie eh und je. 

Vergeblich versuchte Hermine, sich klarzumachen, dass Minerva sich ganz normal verhielt, aber es änderte an ihrer Enttäuschung wenig. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Minerva würde sie auch nur minimal anders behandeln als vorher? Und tat Minerva nicht genau das, was sie eigentlich von ihr verlangt hatte? Minerva ließ sie in Ruhe, damit sie ungestört ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Wo also lag das Problem?

Hermine nahm sich fest vor, sich die nächsten Wochen nur auf ihr Referendariat zu konzentrieren. Deshalb war sie schließlich hier, und das Beste, was sie tun konnte, war zu beweisen, dass Hogwarts sie zu Recht eingestellt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und das Jahr würde wie im Fluge vergehen. Schon bald würde sie ihre zwei Master in der Tasche haben, und dann würde sich beim Ministerium bewerben, weit weg von Hogwarts. Das Leben würde weitergehen, und zwar ohne Minerva McGonagall.

 

* * *

 

Hermines Plan, die Schulleiterin so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren, erwies sich allerdings als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht. Sie war nun einmal ihre Chefin und außerdem die ehemalige Professorin für Verwandlung. Es war schlicht unmöglich, ihr auf Dauer aus dem Weg zu gehen, und Hermine überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie ihr unauffällig einen Gedächtniszauber über ihre letzten Begegnungen verpassen könnte. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte. 

So vergingen die Wochen, der Herbstwind blies die verwelkten Blätter vom Verbotenen Wald über das Gelände, und Hermine hatte immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, einigermaßen normal mit Minerva McGonagall umzugehen. Neville hatte sie bereits freundschaftlich zur Seite genommen und gefragt, ob mit ihr und der Schulleiterin alles in Ordnung sei. Aber Hermine war auf seine Frage nicht eingegangen, sondern hatte ihm stattdessen von ihren Auseinandersetzungen mit Marius Mitch erzählt.

„Hermine, bist du auch der Meinung, dass den drei Viertklässlern der Ausgang nach Hogsmeade gestrichen werden sollte?“, wandte Minerva sich in der Lehrerkonferenz an sie, und Hermine hob errötend den Kopf. Sie hatte die Diskussion nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgt und nicht mitbekommen, welche Alternativen im Raum standen. 

„Ich… würde eher eine Konsequenz wählen, die näher am Vergehen der Jungen liegt“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wenn sie das Gewächshaus verwüstet haben, dann sollten sie vielleicht etwas im Gewächshaus tun, wie zum Beispiel die Pflanzen kategorisieren.“

„Wie siehst du das, Pomona?“, fragte Minerva, ohne von ihren Papieren aufzusehen. 

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine nützlichere Strafe als die Entziehung des Ausgangs“, pflichtete Pomona Sprout Hermine bei. „Und natürlich 50 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff.“

„Sehr gut.“ Minerva machte einen Haken auf ihrem Pergament. „Dann bringt Neville die Jungen morgen Nachmittag ins Gewächshaus.“ 

„Aber zu dieser Zeit ist Quidditch-Training für die Hufflepuffs“, protestierte Rolanda Hooch. „Deren Training ist schon letzte Woche ausgefallen.“

„Es gibt keinen Grund, das Training ausfallen zu lassen, nur weil die beiden Treiber nicht dabei sein können, Rolanda.“ Minerva schob ihre Unterlagen zusammen und sah in die Runde. „Noch irgendetwas unter Verschiedenes?“

Marius Mitch räusperte sich. „Hermine hat darum gebeten, in der nächsten Woche eine Unterrichtsstunde allein zu absolvieren. Zwar hat sie schon mehrfach im Unterricht mitgeholfen, aber noch keine Stunde selbständig durchgeführt. Allerdings beschäftigen wir uns gerade mit einem sehr delikaten Thema.“

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Worum geht es denn, Marius?“ 

Er setzte eine wichtige Miene auf. „Es geht um die Verwandlung von nicht belebten Gegenständen in Säugetiere.“

„Traust du dir das zu?“, wandte Minerva sich an Hermine. 

„Natürlich.“ Hermine schob ihr Kinn vor. „Wenn ich es so machen darf, wie ich es für richtig halte.“

Augenblicklich drehten sich alle Köpfe im Raum zu ihr. Selbst Minerva schien es für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. „Würdest du nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen, Hermine?“, fragte sie dann und schrieb eine Notiz in ihre Unterlagen. „Wenn es keine weiteren Anmerkungen gibt, beende ich die Sitzung für heute.“

Hermine sah sich verwirrt um, als alle Professoren wie auf Kommando aufstanden und zur Tür drängten. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Wieso sollte sie ins Büro der Schulleiterin kommen? Sie warf Marius Mitch einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser ging ohne einen Kommentar an ihr vorbei aus der Tür.

Beim anschließenden Abendessen mit ihren Kindern stocherte Hermine gedankenverloren in ihren Nudeln herum. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie mehr beunruhigte, die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich einen signifikanten Fehler begangen hatte, oder die Aussicht darauf, dass sie in wenigen Minuten mit Minerva McGonagall allein in einem Raum sein würde. Warum hatte die Schulleiterin so verärgert gewirkt?

Sobald Hermine ihre Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte, begab sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen ins Schloss zurück. „Audaces fortuna iuvat“, sagte sie zaghaft zum Wasserspeier und atmete tief durch, als dieser den Weg freigab. 

Als sie an die Tür des Schulleiterbüros klopfte, forderte Minerva sie mit einer kurzen Geste auf einzutreten. Mit einer kaum merklichen Handbewegung entzündete sie die Kerzen im Raum, die das Büro sogleich in ein warmes Licht hüllten. Hermine trat zögernd näher, beunruhigt darüber, dass Minerva ihr nicht die übliche Tasse Tee anbot. 

„Das geht so nicht weiter, Hermine“, sagte Minerva, noch während Hermine näher an ihren Schreibtisch trat. „Du kannst nicht meine Lehrkräfte bloßstellen.“

„Was?“ Hermine sah sie entsetzt an. „Wieso das denn? Ich habe überhaupt niemanden…“

„Natürlich hast du das“, unterbrach Minerva sie ärgerlich. „Du scheinst noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass du dich hier in einem hierarchischen System befindest. Zum wiederholten Male beobachte ich dieses Verhalten an dir.“

Hermine fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon Minerva redete. Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatte sie sich solche Mühe gegeben, alles so zu tun, wie man es von ihr erwartete, nur um es Minerva leicht zu machen. Und nun beschuldigte diese sie der Respektlosigkeit.

Minerva betrachtete Hermine aufmerksam durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser. „Hermine“, sagte sie in deutlich sanfterem Tonfall. „Wenn du deinen Master in Verwandlung hast, kannst du machen, was du willst, aber solange das noch nicht der Fall ist, hast du Marius Mitch als Autorität anzuerkennen. Er ist der Professor für Verwandlung, nicht du.“

Hermine verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Ich mag Marius, und die Schüler scheinen ihn auch zu mögen“, verteidigte sie sich. „Aber seine Lehrmethoden sind aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Ich weiß, dass ich es besser kann.“

„Genau das meine ich.“ Minerva nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du es besser kannst oder nicht. Ich erwarte, dass du Professor Mitch den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringst.“

„Aber er bringt Formeln durcheinander“, insistierte Hermine. „Er erklärt Dinge nicht richtig, seine Methoden sind undurchsichtig und langweilig, und er lässt mangelnde Präzision viel zu oft durchgehen. Wie sollen die Schüler lernen, wie es wirklich geht, wenn er ihnen ständig suggeriert, dass sie es schon richtig gemacht haben?“ Hermine konnte gar nicht begreifen, wieso Minerva das als ehemalige Professorin für Verwandlung nicht auch problematisch fand. Das Fach musste ihr doch mehr am Herzen liegen als allen anderen. „Warum darf ich es nicht so machen, wie ich es für richtig halte? Das müsste doch auch in deinem Interesse sein.“

„In meinem Interesse ist es vor allem, dass die Schüler ihre Lehrer respektieren“, erwiderte Minerva ungerührt. „Und wenn du mit Marius Mitch in Konkurrenz gehst, untergräbst du seine Autorität. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du ihn vor den Schülern bloßstellst, so wie du es heute in Anwesenheit aller Kolleginnen und Kollegen getan hast.“

„Aber ich kann doch nur so unterrichten, wie ich es für richtig halte“, protestierte Hermine. „Ich verliere doch meine eigene Glaubwürdigkeit vor den Schülern, wenn ich nicht einmal selbst an das glaube, was ich tue.“

„Hermine.“ Minerva erhob sich und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du etwas tust, wovon du nicht überzeugt bist. Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist mehr Respekt vor einer Unterrichtsmethode, die nicht die deine ist.“

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ist das denn nicht auch schwer für dich?“, fragte sie ungläubig. „Du möchtest doch sicher auch das Beste für dein Fach.“

„Du erwartest nicht im Ernst von mir, dass ich mich gegen meine eigene Lehrkraft stelle.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Minervas Gesicht, aber in ihrer Stimme lag ein warnender Unterton. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Hermine“, fügte sie in freundlicherem Tonfall hinzu. „Es ist manchmal schwierig, anderen Menschen voraus zu sein.“

„Danke, Minerva.“ Hermine atmete augenblicklich auf. Natürlich verstand sie eigentlich sehr gut, dass die Schulleiterin keine Partei ergreifen durfte, und die Tatsache, dass sie volles Vertrauen in Hermines Fähigkeiten zu haben schien, machte die Sache deutlich erträglicher. 

Hermine sah Minerva dankbar an, doch sie bereute es sofort, denn erst jetzt merkte sie, wie nah diese inzwischen vor ihr stand. Minerva schien denselben Gedanken zu haben, denn sie wich abrupt zurück und wandte sich ab. „Auch das geht nicht so weiter“, murmelte sie.

„Was meinst du?“ Hermine hielt es für das Beste, sich dumm zu stellen.

„Das hier.“ Minerva machte eine Geste zwischen sich und Hermine. „Filius sagte mir, im Kollegium würde man schon über uns reden.“

„Neville hat mich auch schon angesprochen“, gestand Hermine widerwillig. „Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, Minerva...“

„Das ist es ja gerade.“ Minerva seufzte. „Du versuchst, es mir leicht zu machen, indem du mir aus dem Weg gehst, und ich versuche, es dir leicht zu machen, indem ich dich in Ruhe lasse. Wir geben uns beide zu viel Mühe.“

„Mag sein.“ Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden. „Aber ich… Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, bin ich so voll von…“ Sie unterbrach sich. „Es ist einfach besser, wenn ich für mich bleibe.“

„So voll von was?“, hakte Minerva nach. 

„Voll von… allem.“ Hermine ging zum Kamin und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Sie konnte diese Unterhaltung unmöglich im Stehen führen. „Es tut mir so leid, Minerva. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich anders verhalten, anders denken, anders fühlen, aber ich kann es nicht.“ Sie presste ihre Hand gegen ihre schmerzende Brust. „Vielleicht war es doch die falsche Entscheidung, nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen…“

„Du überlegst, dein Referendariat abzubrechen?“ Minerva klang so entsetzt, dass Hermine zusammenfuhr. „Das halte ich für ausgesprochen töricht.“ Sie setzte sich in den Sessel neben sie und ergriff ihre Hände. „Hermine“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich von deinen Gefühlen nicht so leiten lassen sollst. Sie verbauen dir deine Zukunft.“

Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht ab, als ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ron hat mir immer vorgeworfen, dass ich ein Kopfmensch bin“, sagte sie gepresst. „Und normalerweise hat er Recht damit…aber… aber das hier…“ Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und hob ihren Blick. „… ist stärker als ich.“

Minerva zog ihre Hände zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schaute zum Kamin, wo krachend ein Holzscheit umgefallen war. Mit einer Geste ihres Zauberstabs beförderte sie es wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, und Hermine fragte sich, wie um Himmels Willen sie wieder bei diesem Thema gelandet waren. Hatten sie nicht eben noch über Marius Mitch gesprochen? „Können wir nicht einfach behaupten, wir hätten uns gestritten und würden uns für den Rest des Schuljahres aus dem Weg gehen, unter Aufrechterhaltung der Professionalität natürlich?“ schlug sie vor.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Wir können uns nicht aus dem Weg gehen, Hermine. Ich bin deine Chefin und außerdem unterrichtest du mein Fach.“

Hermine fiel darauf keine Antwort ein. Eine ganze Weile starrten sie beide nachdenklich vor sich hin, Hermine mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals und Minerva mit einer tiefen Furche auf der Stirn. „Was denkst du gerade, Hermine?“, fragte Minerva schließlich. 

Hermine zuckte ertappt zusammen. „Ich denke, dass es so vieles gibt, was ich dir sagen möchte“, gestand sie errötend. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich ersticke daran.“

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Minerva mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet. Sie legte seufzend ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände, und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob die Unterhaltung damit beendet war. „Würde es helfen, wenn du es aussprechen würdest?“, fragte Minerva plötzlich.

„Es aussprechen?“ Hermines blieb fast das Herz stehen. So viel Sinn ihre Gedanken auch in ihrem Kopf gemacht hatten, es erschien ihr unmöglich, sie tatsächlich laut auszusprechen, und schon gar nicht vor Minerva McGonagall. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Eben hast du noch gesagt, du erstickst daran.“ Minervas Worte klangen fest wie immer, aber in ihren grünen Augen sah Hermine Unsicherheit und Furcht. „Da die bisherigen Strategien wenig gebracht zu haben scheinen, halte ich einen Taktikwechsel für notwendig. Vielleicht sollten wir den Stier direkt bei den Hörnern packen.“

Hermine fand die Metapher reichlich unangemessen. Schließlich ging es nicht um einen wild gewordenen Bullen sondern um ihre tiefsten Empfindungen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst“, wandte sie ein.

„Ist es denn so schrecklich?“

Hermine ging auf Minervas verunglückten Scherz nicht ein. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich endlich mitzuteilen, und der Befürchtung, dass ihre Worte, erst einmal ausgesprochen, alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden. 

„Kannst du mir eines versprechen, Minerva?“, fragte sie, immer noch zögernd. „Würdest du mir hinterher sagen, wie es dir geht?“ Die Frage war ihr unangenehm, aber warum sollte nur sie immer alles preisgeben?

„Das kann ich tun“, versprach Minerva, die offenbar zu demselben Schluss gelangt war. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verhüllte sie die Porträts und legte einen Muffliato-Zauber über ihre Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin. Dann faltete sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Würdest du die Augen schließen?“, bat Hermine verlegen. 

Als Minerva ihrer Bitte folgte, schloss auch Hermine die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis ihre Stimme ihr endlich gehorchte. „In deiner Gegenwart ist die Zeit schon immer wie im Fluge vergangen“, begann sie vorsichtig. „Ich könnte dir endlos zuhören. Ich liebe deinen Scharfsinn, deinen Mut und deinen trockenen Humor. Deinen Sinn für Fairness, für Ehrlichkeit und Gerechtigkeit, deine Unerschrockenheit und deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Ich liebe deine Leidenschaft und dein Mitgefühl für andere, deine Hartnäckigkeit, mit der du deine Ziele verfolgst, und deinen Starrsinn, wenn sich dir jemand in den Weg stellt…“

Hermine öffnete für eine Sekunde die Augen und schaute zu Minerva. Wie versprochen, hielt die Schulleiterin ihre Lider geschlossen, aber eine sanfte Röte hatte ihre Wangen überzogen. Sie sah so schön aus, dass Hermine sie am liebsten auf der Stelle geküsst hätte. „Ich liebe deine hohen moralischen Wertevorstellungen“, fuhr sie leise fort. „Aber auch die Güte und Nachsichtigkeit, die du gegenüber anderen zeigst. Ich liebe die Würde und Geschmeidigkeit, mit der du dich bewegst. Als Mensch wie als Katze. Und dass du in keiner Situation den Überblick verlierst, und dass du immer einen klaren Kopf bewahrst, auch wenn eine Situation noch so schwierig ist…“ 

Hermine wusste nicht recht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Es verletzt mich, wenn du diese Empfindungen als falsch bezeichnest“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich fühle in meinem tiefsten Innern, dass es keine unreife Obsession ist und auch keine kindische Schwärmerei für eine Lehrerin. Ist es falsch, dass ich nichts lieber tun würde als dir Liebe, Glück und Erfüllung zu geben? Und dass ich die Person sein möchte, die abends die Last von deinen Schultern nimmt und morgens mit dir aufwacht? Dass ich den Blick nicht von dir wenden mag, weil deine Schönheit mich jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigt? Ist das falsch, Minerva? Ich weiß, dass ich um Jahrzehnte jünger bin. Ich weiß, dass du mich hast aufwachsen sehen. Aber ist es dadurch eine Illusion? Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, mir meine Gefühle ausreden zu wollen.“

Wieder schwieg Hermine, aber diesmal wagte sie es nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Zu groß war ihre Furcht davor, was sie in dem Gesicht der Schulleiterin sehen könnte. „Ich verstehe, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich verlange nichts. Aber ich glaube, dass Liebe immer ein Geschenk ist, auch wenn sie unerfüllt bleibt. Und dass sie es verdient, wertgeschätzt zu werden, anstatt ignoriert, bagatellisiert und abgewertet zu werden. Nichts weiter wünsche ich mir von dir.“

Es war ganz still im Raum, und auch in Hermine schien es endlich still zu werden. Eine seltsame Art von Frieden hatte sie erfasst, nun da sie endlich losgeworden war, was seit Jahren nach Ausdruck verlangt hatte. Hermine hielt ihre Augen noch geschlossen, aber sie fühlte eine besondere Energie im Raum. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese merkwürdige Kraft in Minervas Gegenwart wahrnahm, aber noch nie war es so intensiv gewesen. Ob Minerva das auch spürte?

Endlich fasste Hermine den Mut, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Minerva saß unverändert da, die Augen geschlossen, aber eine Träne schimmerte auf ihrer rechten Wange. Sie lief langsam zu ihrem Kinn herunter und Hermine widerstand nur mühsam dem Impuls, sie mit dem Daumen wegzuwischen. „Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen“, sagte sie leise.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, blieb für einen Moment die Zeit stehen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte Hermine das Gefühl, direkt in die Tiefen von Minervas Seele zu schauen. Dann schloss sich das Fenster wieder und ein Schleier legte sich über die grünen Augen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich.“ Auch Minervas Stimme klang rau und fremd. 

Hermine nickte stumm und fuhr sich nervös durch ihre buschigen Haare. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich nackt und wusste nicht recht, wo sie hinschauen sollte. „Sagst du mir, was du denkst, Minerva?“, fragte sie, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Sie sah überrascht auf, als sie Minervas warme Hand auf ihrer spürte. „Ich denke, dass du eine wunderbare Person bist, Hermine. Und dass du Dinge zu mir gesagt hast, die noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt hat“, antwortete Minerva, sichtlich berührt. „Und dass ich noch viel von dir lernen kann…“ Sie drückte Hermines Hand, bevor sie sie losließ. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe.“

Hermine begriff, dass Minerva endlich verstanden hatte. Sie hatte es wirklich verstanden! Hermine fiel ein solcher Stein vom Herzen, dass sie für einen Moment nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. „Vielleicht sollten wir…“ 

„… uns wieder öfter zum Tee treffen, anstatt uns aus dem Weg zu gehen?“ Minerva lächelte warm, als Hermine erfreut nickte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Freitagnachmittag das Wochenende damit einleiten?“

„Sehr gern.“ Hermine merkte auf einmal, dass sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es längst nach 22 Uhr und dem vollen Schreibtisch nach zur urteilen, hatte die Schulleiterin noch jede Menge Korrespondenz zu erledigen. „Ich sollte dringend mal nach den Kindern schauen.“ Hermine erhob sich verlegen. „Hugo wacht manchmal gegen 23 Uhr noch einmal auf.“

Minerva geleitete sie widerspruchslos zur Tür. Als sie ihr zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand reichte, konnte Hermine doch nicht anders und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich um Zentner leichter als in den vergangenen Wochen und sie war Minerva unendlich dankbar für die Möglichkeit, die sie ihr gegeben hatte. „Danke für deine Zeit“, flüsterte sie, als sie Minervas heiße Wange an ihrer spürte. „Und dass du zugehört hast.“

Minerva sagte dazu nichts, aber sie erwiderte die Umarmung, bevor sie Hermine die Tür öffnete. „Dann bis Freitagnachmittag.“ 

Noch im Gehen hörte Hermine, wie das Holz im Kamin ein zweites Mal krachend in sich zusammenfiel.


	5. Schock

_Was ich sagen will, ist längst gesagt,_  
_und was ich tun will, traue ich mich nicht zu tun._  
_Die eine große Frage bleibt ungefragt._  
_Wenn der Wolf schläft, müssen alle Schafe ruh‘n._  
_(Element of Crime: „Wenn der Wolf schläft“)_

 

„Du bist so anders heute, Hermine.“ Neville nahm Madam Rosmerta zwei Butterbierkrüge ab und stieß sogleich mit Hermine an. „Ist irgendwas passiert, wovon ich wissen müsste?“

Hermine war froh, dass das Bierglas ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte. „Ich glaube, ich gewöhne mich einfach besser hier ein“, sagte sie ausweichend.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Neville wischte sich den Schaum von der Oberlippe. „Ich hatte zuerst auch meine Schwierigkeiten.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf auf Pomona Sprout, die mit Rolanda Hooch am Tresen der _Drei Besen_ saß. „Pomona wirkt immer so gemütlich, aber zu ihren Referendaren kann sie ganz schön streng sein.“

„Mach dir nichts draus, Neville.“ Hermine klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ihr liegt eben etwas an ihrem Fach und sie möchte, dass es gut vermittelt wird.“

„Das scheint McGonagall ja anders zu gehen, sonst hätte sie Marius Mitch längst gefeuert.“ Neville grinste breit, als Pomona und Rolanda grüßend zu ihnen herüberwinkten. „Ich fand es richtig, dass du in der letzten Besprechung darum gebeten hast, auf deine eigene Weise zu unterrichten. Mitch ist ‘ne Flachpfeife, das weiß jeder.“ Er beugte sich näher zu Hermine. „Was habt ihr denn eigentlich besprochen, als Minerva dich zu sich gebeten hat?“

Hermine nahm vorsichtshalber einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier, bevor sie antwortete. „Sie meinte, ich hätte Marius vor allen Kollegen bloßgestellt“, sagte sie achselzuckend. 

„Naja.“ Neville wiegte mit dem Kopf. „So kann man das auch sehen. Hast du denn Besserung gelobt?“

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Sie ist die Schulleiterin.“

Neville lachte gutmütig. „Tja, wir sind hier nun mal nur die Referendare, aber auch das wird bald ein Ende haben. Und dann sind wir frei zu unterrichten, wie immer wir wollen.“

„Du vielleicht. Ich gehe lieber ins Ministerium.“ Hermine hob automatisch den Kopf, als sich die Tür der _Drei Besen_ öffnete. Zu ihrer Überraschung traten Minerva und Filius ein. Warum hatte sich die halbe Belegschaft entschieden, ausgerechnet heute einen Abend in Hogsmeade zu verbringen?

Minerva schien zu zögern, aber Filius ging schnurstracks auf ihren Tisch zu und begrüßte die beiden Referendare gewohnt herzlich. „Minerva und ich haben noch Budget-Angelegenheiten zu besprechen“, sagte er bedauernd. „Sonst würden wir uns gern zu euch setzen.“

Minerva nickte und wies demonstrativ zu einem Tisch in der Nähe des Ausgangs. „Ja, wir brauchen ein wenig Ruhe, aber der Abend ist ja noch lang. Vielleicht gesellt ihr euch später zu uns, wenn ihr möchtet?“ 

Neville blickte erstaunt zwischen Hermine und der Schulleiterin hin und her. „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?“, raunte er, sobald die beiden Lehrkräfte sich entfernt hatten. „Redet ihr plötzlich wieder miteinander?“

Hermine wischte verlegen ein paar Krümel aus einer Kerbe im Tisch. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit“, sagte sie leichthin. „Aber wir haben entschieden, uns davon nicht länger beeinträchtigen zu lassen.“

Neville wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit?“, fragte er neugierig. „Worüber denn?“

„Das ist… privat.“ Hermine hielt angestrengt nach einem Anlass für einen Themenwechsel Ausschau und machte Neville auf zwei ältere Slytherin-Schüler aufmerksam, die am Tresen ein Wetttrinken veranstalteten. Es sah reichlich albern aus, aber Neville schien es wenig zu interessieren. 

„Privat?“, hakte er nach. „Du hattest eine _private_ Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Minerva McGonagall? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ein Privatleben hat.“

„Nein, also…“

„Oh, ich weiß!“ Er schlug sich an die Stirn. „Es geht um _dein_ Privatleben, richtig? Molly ist ja mit McGonagall befreundet und weiß alles über eure Scheidung.“

Hermine schob umständlich die Krümel zurück in die Kerbe. Wahrscheinlich war es klüger, wenn sie Neville nicht widersprach. „Hast du eigentlich in letzter Zeit mal mit Ron gesprochen?“, versuchte sie einen erneuten Themenwechsel.

„Nein, aber wir gehen am Sonntag zum Quidditch-Spiel London gegen Manchester.“ Neville signalisierte Madam Rosmerta, dass er noch ein weiteres Butterbier wünschte. Es war schon sein drittes an diesem Abend, aber er konnte Alkohol im Gegensatz zu Hermine gut vertragen, weshalb sie noch immer tapfer an ihrem ersten Bier nippte. „Harry und Ginny kommen auch mit“, erklärte Neville eifrig. „Hast du nicht auch Lust mitzukommen? Es wäre wie in alten Zeiten!“

„Ich hätte schon Lust, aber ich kann die Kinder nicht allein lassen.“ In der Tat hätte Hermine gern mal wieder Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbracht, aber seit sie alleinerziehend war, mussten die Kinder immer wieder zurückstecken, und Hermine versuchte als Ausgleich für ihr Referendariat, jede Minute ihrer Freizeit mit Rose und Hugo zu verbringen. Der Abend mit Neville gehörte zu den großen Ausnahmen, und da Hermine am Freitagnachmittag noch mit Minerva zum Tee verabredet war, wollte sie wenigstens das Wochenende mit ihren Kindern verbringen. 

„Warum bringst du die beiden nicht zu Molly?“, schlug Neville vor. „Sie sind doch gern im Fuchsbau.“

Das war in der Tat eine verlockende Idee, zumal Hugo noch vor einigen Tagen erwähnt hatte, dass er seine Großeltern vermisste. „Gut, ich überleg’s mir...“ Hermine unterbrach sich, als sie Minerva und Filius erneut auf ihren Tisch zukommen sah. Unwillkürlich schnellte ihr Puls in die Höhe und sie wischte ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Umhang ab. Hatte Minerva ihr Angebot vorhin etwa ernst gemeint? 

Tatsächlich erklärte Minerva ihnen, dass sie schneller fertig geworden seien als gedacht und zeigte zu ihrem Tisch neben dem Ausgang, an dem nun auch Pomona Sprout und Rolanda Hooch saßen. „Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesellen?“

„Na klar.“ Neville stand sofort auf, ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte. „Ich wollte Pomona eh noch etwas zu den zitternden Ginsterbüschen fragen.“

Zu Hermines Überraschung wurde es einer der lustigsten Abende, die sie jemals in Hogsmeade verbracht hatte. Pomona Sprout war ganz besonders gut aufgelegt und erzählte eine Anekdote nach der anderen aus ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Hermine hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Pomona und Minerva zusammen in einer Schulklasse gewesen waren und sich schon damals eine bis heute andauernde Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Folglich schien Pomona mehr von Minerva zu wissen als jeder andere in ihrem Umfeld, von dem verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore einmal abgesehen. 

Hermine saugte jede Information wie ein Schwamm auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Blicke mehrfach wie magisch angezogen zu Minerva schweiften. Schon seit Tagen ging ihr der Moment im Schulleiterbüro nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als Minerva die Augen geöffnet und sie angeschaut hatte. Worte hätten niemals beschreiben können, was sie in den Augen gesehen hatte. Traurigkeit, Furcht, Zuneigung, aber auch eine Verletzlichkeit, wie Hermine sie selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden nie bei der Schulleiterin wahrgenommen hatte. 

Der Augenblick war so kurz gewesen, dass Hermine nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie ihn sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Kaum hatte sie begriffen, was geschah, war er auch schon wieder vorbei gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte in diesem kurzen Moment eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen existiert, wie Hermine es noch nie mit einem Menschen erlebt hatte. Immer wieder drängte sich dieser Augenblick in ihr Bewusstsein und in jeder Nacht träumte sie davon.

Minerva schien Hermines Blicke zu spüren, denn ab und zu hob sie den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu. Hermine fuhr es jedes Mal durch Mark und Bein, und sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals aufhören würde, so auf Minerva McGonagall zu reagieren. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, mit all den Leuten am Tisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass Minerva und sie ein Geheimnis teilten. Während sie beide mit den anderen scherzten und lachten, schwang etwas unsichtbar zwischen ihnen, das niemand anderes ahnen oder mitbekommen konnte. Hermine hatte ihr endlich gesagt, was in ihrem Herzen war, und Minerva hatte ihr zugehört. 

Nach wie vor war es schwer zu sagen, was die Schulleiterin über all das dachte, aber ganz offensichtlich fand sie es nicht mehr nötig, Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag zum Tee, nicht wahr?“, bekräftigte Minerva noch einmal, als sie alle gemeinsam die _Drei Besen_ verließen. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Kinder mitbringen.“

„Morgen sind Rose und Hugo schon mit Hagrid verabredet.“ Hermine bereute jetzt fast, dass sie die Kinder bewusst wegorganisiert hatte. Die Beiden wären eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen und hätten garantiert jegliche Unbehaglichkeit verhindert. „Also werde ich morgen allein kommen.“

Gemeinsam mit Neville hakte Hermine Rolanda unter, die etwas zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte, und dann machten sie sich alle zusammen auf zum Schloss. „Na, das wird ja eine interessante Flugstunde mit den Erstklässlern morgen“, spottete Minerva. „Vielleicht solltest du dir auch einen Referendar zulegen, Rolanda.“

 

* * *

 

In den Morgenstunden wurde Hermine durch einen explosionsartigen Knall aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hugo musste ebenfalls aufgewacht sein, denn sie hörte ihn nebenan weinen. Mit einem Schwung sprang Hermine aus dem Bett und lief in sein Zimmer, wo Rose schon eingetroffen war und den Arm um ihren kleinen Bruder gelegt hatte. 

„Was war das, Mummy?“ Hugo kletterte schluchzend auf Hermines Schoß, als ein zweiter, noch lauterer Knall erfolgte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Hermine versuchte vergeblich, das Geräusch zu orten. Es schien vom Schloss zu kommen, aber von wo genau? Es hatte sich wie eine Explosion angehört, doch im Dunkeln war nichts zu erkennen. „Kannst du einen Moment auf Hugo aufpassen?“, wandte Hermine sich an Rose. „Ich würde gern nachsehen, ob jemand verletzt ist. Vielleicht kann ich helfen.“

„Ich will mitkommen, Mummy.“ Hugo klammerte sich an Hermine. 

„Das ist zu gefährlich, mein Schatz.“ Hermine küsste ihn auf die Stirn und setzte ihn Rose auf den Schoß. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr beiden. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, okay?“

Hugo gab schließlich nach und schmiegte sich an seine ältere Schwester. „Sei vorsichtig“, bat Rose, als Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. „Vielleicht explodiert nochmal etwas.“

Hermine küsste sie auf die Wange und versprach, vorsichtig zu sein. Eilig warf sie sich einen Morgenmantel über und lief zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer, um in die Küche von Hogwarts zu gelangen. Kaum war sie im Schloss, waren von überall her Stimmen zu hören. Im Korridor stieß sie mit Aurora Sinistra zusammen, die in einem geblümten Morgenmantel in Richtung Nordturm lief. „Weißt du, was passiert ist?“, rief Hermine, während sie sich Aurora anschloss. 

„Es gab mehrere Explosionen“, keuchte Horace Slughorn, der dicht vor ihnen lief. „In der Nähe vom Nordturm.“ 

Je weiter sie rannten, desto voller wurden die Korridore. Von allen Seiten kamen Lehrer und Schüler herbeigeeilt. „Es brennt!“, rief jemand von weiter vorn. „Das Schulleiterbüro brennt!“

„Das Feuer ist schon in unserem Stockwerk!“, schrie jemand anderes. 

Ein eiserner Ring umklammerte Hermines Herz und raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Wo war Minerva? Neben Hermine rannte Neville im Schlafanzug vorbei, den Zauberstab gezückt und den Mund weit aufgerissen. Je näher sie dem Feuer kamen, desto verrußter wurde die Luft. Schließlich war alles so voller Qualm, dass Hermine kaum den Wasserspeier erkennen konnte. Hustend suchte sie nach Minerva, aber die Schulleiterin war nirgends zu sehen. Auch Filius Flitwick schien nicht hier zu sein.

„ _Aguamenti!_ “, rief Neville laut und viele Schüler und Lehrer taten es ihm nach. „ _Aguamenti!_ “, erschallte es von überall her und dichte Wasserstrahlen schossen in die zuckenden Flammen. 

„ _Aguamenti!_ “ Hermine kämpfte sich zum Wasserspeier vor und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Flammen über sich. „ _Aguamenti!_ “

Pomona Sprout und Horace Slughorn schlossen sich ihr an und nach einer Weile gelang es ihnen, das Feuer etwas zurückzudrängen. „Minerva!“, rief Hermine verzweifelt und versuchte, auf den Wasserspeier zu klettern. „Minerva!“

Aber Pomona und Horace rissen sie zurück. „Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen“, rief Pomona. „Der ganze Turm brennt!“

„Aber vielleicht ist sie noch am Leben!“ Hermine riss sich los. „Wir müssen sie finden!“ 

„ _Stupor!_ “ Horace Slughorns Zauber traf Hermine direkt in den Rücken und riss sie zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Hermine, das wäre dein sicherer Tod.“ Horace beugte sich zu ihr und lehnte ihren Körper an eine verrußte Wand. „Hilf uns lieber, das Feuer zu löschen.“

Von blinder Verzweiflung erfasst, stürzte Hermine sich in die Aufgabe. Meter für Meter kämpften sich alle gemeinsam gegen die Flammen vor. „Übernimm hier das Kommando, Hermine!“, rief Neville ihr über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg zu. „Wir fliegen den Turm von außen an und versuchen von dort aus, das Feuer zu löschen.“

Hermine schrie Kommandos in die Menge der Schüler, während die meisten Professoren sich Neville anschlossen. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich die Flammen in ihrem Stockwerk zum Erliegen gebracht hatten. Der Turm und die von ihm abgehenden Gänge waren schwarz vor Ruß und der Boden war inzwischen überschwemmt mit Wasser. Über sich konnte Hermine die _Aguamenti_ -Rufe von Neville und Rolanda hören. Es war ihnen also gelungen, bis in den Turm vorzudringen. 

Betroffen wateten die Hogwartsschüler durch das Wasser und versuchten, es mit Eimern aus den Fenstern zu kippen, die sie per _Accio_ -Zauber aus dem gesamten Schloss herbeigeholt hatten. Eine beklemmende Stille machte sich unter den Schülern breit, als das ganze Ausmaß der Schäden sichtbar wurde. Selbst die Geister, die allesamt herbeigeeilt waren, um sich das Spektakel anzusehen, flogen lautlos und mit besorgten Blicken durch die Gänge. Der fast kopflose Nick hatte ganz vergessen, seine Halskrause aufzurichten, sodass sein Kopf schlaff neben seiner Schulter herunterhing, während er traurig zwischen den Säulen umherschwebte.

Hermine ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, überwältigt von Schmerz und Trauer. Nein. Nein. Nein! Es konnte, es _durfte_ nicht wahr sein! Das war nicht fair! War das die Rache dafür, dass sie sich einmal glücklich gefühlt hatte? Dass sie sich einmal getraut hatte, etwas von sich preiszugeben? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das Schicksal Minerva drei Kriege überstehen ließ, um sie jetzt im Feuer umkommen zu lassen! Warum war das Leben so grausam?

Fast hätte sie das leise Geräusch überhört, das hinter ihr aus einem der Gänge kam. Instinktiv drehte sie sich um und sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine getigerte Katze vorsichtig durch die Pfützen des Korridors hüpfen. Als die Katze sich näherte, erkannte Hermine das auffällig quadratische Muster um ihre Augen. „Oh mein Gott!“, flüsterte sie und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Wurde sie jetzt wahnsinnig?

„Professor McGonagall!“ Jetzt hatten auch die Schüler die Katze entdeckt. Alle liefen auf das Tier zu, aber als die Schulleiterin innerhalb von Sekunden in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt vor ihnen stand, wichen sie respektvoll zurück. 

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die verrußte Mauer und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, wie die Schulleiterin mit besorgtem Blick an ihr vorbeischritt und sich auf die Treppe des Wasserspeiers stellte. Die Treppe ruckelte etwas unwillig, setzte sich aber dann scharrend in Bewegung und trug die Schulleiterin nach oben zu den Überresten ihres Büros. Hermine konnte über sich die erstaunten Rufe der Professoren hören, als sie ihre Chefin entdeckten. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde es oben ruhiger und nur noch gedämpfte Stimmen waren zu hören. 

Hermine richtete sich mühsam auf. „Das Feuer ist vollständig gelöscht“, informierte sie die Schüler. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie alle so großartig mitgeholfen haben. Ihre jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler werden Sie nun zurück in Ihre Schlafsäle führen. Wir informieren Sie, sobald wir Neuigkeiten haben.“

Unter aufgeregtem Gemurmel setzte die Menge sich in Bewegung. Es war so laut, dass Hermine gar nicht mitbekam, wie der Wasserspeier eine Lehrkraft nach der anderen wieder nach unten beförderte. 

„Das war knapp.“ Hermine zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Neville neben ihr stand. 

„Wo ist Minerva?“, fragte sie sofort. 

„Sie ist noch oben und begutachtet die Schäden.“ Neville wies mit seinem Zauberstab zur Decke. „Es hat wohl zwei große Explosionen gegeben, eine im Schulleiterbüro und eine in ihren privaten Räumen.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Hermine erbleichte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das hieß. 

„Leider besteht kein Zweifel.“ Neville hielt ihr ein Päckchen unter die Nase. „Und das haben wir auch gefunden.“

„Ist das Brandbeschleuniger?“

„Es sieht ganz danach aus.“

Hermine drehte sich um, als sie erneut das vertraute Scharren des Wasserspeichers vernahm. Wenig später trat Minerva McGonagall zu ihnen. Das Gesicht der Schulleiterin war ernst und rußverschmiert. „Ich fürchte, unsere Verabredung zum Tee wird morgen ausfallen müssen“, sagte sie, als sie sich zu Hermine stellte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Ob alles in Ordnung war? Hermine starrte sie fassungslos an. Über eine halbe Stunde lang hatte sie geglaubt, Minerva wäre tot! Der halbe Nordflügel lag in Schutt und Asche, sämtliche Unterlagen im Schulleiterbüro und Minervas private Habseligkeiten waren für immer verloren, und da fragte Minerva ernsthaft, ob alles in Ordnung sei?

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.“ Minerva schien zu ahnen, was in Hermine vorging. „Von allem, was sich dort oben befindet…“ Sie zeigte zur Decke. „…existiert eine Kopie. Schon die vier Gründer von Hogwarts haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Schule auf solche Zwischenfälle vorbereitet ist.“

„Wirklich?“ Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Diese Schule war immer für eine Überraschung gut. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Filius?“, fragte Pomona, als sie zu ihnen trat.

„Kurz nachdem wir aus Hogsmeade zurückkamen, ist er noch nach Leeds aufgebrochen, weil seine Tante schwer gestürzt ist“, berichtete Minerva. „Ich nehme an, dass er erst in den Morgenstunden zurückkehren wird.“ 

„Glaubt ihr, der oder die Täter haben gewusst, dass Filius gerade abwesend ist?“, fragte Pomona nachdenklich. „Das würde bedeuten, dass der Zeitpunkt des Anschlags kein Zufall war.“

„Und wo bist du gewesen, Minerva?“, fragte Horace Slughorn vorwurfsvoll. „Es ist drei Uhr morgens!“

Minerva seufzte. „Wer auch immer sich diesen… Anschlag ausgedacht hat, hat offenbar vergessen, dass ich ein Animagus bin und in der Nacht gern mein Revier durchstreife.“

„Hast du denn die Explosionen gehört?“, fragte Neville.

„Ja.“ Minerva hob eine verkohlte Kette auf und befreite sie vom Ruß. Offenbar hatte eine der Schülerinnen sie während des Löschens verloren. „Ich habe einen entfernten Knall gehört, aber ich war so tief im Verbotenen Wald, dass ich das Geräusch nicht zuordnen konnte. Erst als ich den Wald wieder verließ, sah ich, dass Hogwarts brannte.“

Hermine verfolgte stumm die Unterhaltung und konnte ihren Blick nicht von Minerva wenden. Sie fühlte sich total erschlagen und erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig so überglücklich, dass Minerva am Leben war. Die Schulleiterin hatte nicht einmal eine Schramme und war schon dabei, den Kollegen weitere Anweisungen für die Nacht zu geben. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Hermine um. „Du solltest versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen“, sagte sie mitfühlend. „Morgen werde ich eine Konferenz einberufen, und dann werden wir sehen, wie wir weiter verfahren.“

„Und wo wirst du schlafen, Minerva?“, fragte Neville besorgt. 

„Sie wird bei mir wohnen, bis ihre Räumlichkeiten wieder bewohnbar sind“, erklärte Pomona prompt. „Wir haben schon einmal zusammen gewohnt, auch wenn wir damals sehr viel jünger waren.“ Sie zwinkerte Minerva zu, und Hermine versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie die beiden Hexen wohl als Teenager in einer WG gelebt hatten. Es musste eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Wohngemeinschaft gewesen sein.

„Bist du sicher, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist, Minerva?“ Hermine wusste, dass sie kein Auge zu tun würde, solange die Schulleiterin noch nicht in Sicherheit war.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht, aber wir sind jetzt immerhin gewarnt.“ Minerva ließ ihren Blick über die schwarzen Wände streifen. „Es wird länger dauern, bis wir die Schäden beseitigt haben, aber erst einmal sollten wir alle noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen.“


	6. Orchideen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da die Geschichte bereits vollendet ist, lade ich zum Teil mehrere Kapitel an einem Tag hoch. / Please not that I've uploaded two chapters today.

_Ich lock‘ dich in den Garten und bewerf‘ dich mit Blumen,_  
_solang‘ bis du umfällst und kapitulierst._  
_Ob das Verschwendung ist, ist mir doch egal._  
_Wer verliebt ist, hat keine Wahl._  
_(Element of Crime: „Du hast die Wahl“)_

 

Auf dem Rückweg in ihr Haus plagte Hermine ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihre Kinder so lange allein gelassen hatte. Doch entgegen ihrer Sorge schliefen beide Kinder tief und fest, als sie aus dem Kamin stieg. Rose hatte sich zu Hugo ins Bett gelegt und er hatte sich tief in ihre Arme gekuschelt. Behutsam zog Hermine die Bettdecke zurecht und verwandelte den Stuhl neben Hugos Bett in eine Liege. Den Rest der Nacht würde sie ihre Kinder nicht mehr allein lassen. 

Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, wirbelten die Ereignisse der Nacht in ihrem Kopf herum und sie wälzte sich noch lange von einer Seite auf die andere. Aber irgendwann musste sie doch eingeschlafen sein, denn sie schreckte mitten aus einem Traum hoch, als Rose und Hugo sich am nächsten Morgen lauthals um Roses Kuschelhasen stritten. „Das ist Roses Hase“, murmelte Hermine schlaftrunken. „Dein Hund liegt am Fußende, Hugo.“

„Mum?“ Rose ließ sofort ihren kleinen Bruder los. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich wollte bei euch sein, falls ihr noch einmal aufwacht.“ Hermine wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Es ist leider später geworden als ich dachte.“

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“ Rose schnappte sich ihren Hasen und kletterte zu ihrer Mutter auf die Liege, Hugo mit seinem Hund hinterher. 

Bei der Erinnerung an die lodernden Flammen krampfte Hermines Magen sich augenblicklich zusammen. „Im Büro der Schulleiterin ist ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Es hatte sich schon so weit ausgebreitet, dass wir Schwierigkeiten hatten, es zu löschen.“ 

„Ist Tante Minerva verletzt?“, fragte Hugo ängstlich.

„Nein, zum Glück war sie nicht in ihren Räumen.“ 

„Hast du geholfen, das Feuer zu löschen, Mum?“ Rose machte große Augen.

„Ja, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert, bis ich wiedergekommen bin.“ Hermine strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Viele Schüler und Lehrer haben mitgeholfen.“

„Dürfen wir uns das nachher mal ansehen, Mummy?“ Hugo kletterte auf Hermines Hüfte. „Ich möchte so gern wissen, wie es jetzt aussieht.“

Hermine gab ihrem neugierigen Sohn einen Kuss. „Wenn ihr euch Gummistiefel anzieht, können wir dort vor dem Abendessen vorbeigehen. Vorher geht es nicht, denn die Schulleiterin hat für 14 Uhr eine Konferenz einberufen, zu der alle Lehrkräfte hingehen müssen.“

„Danke, Mummy!“ Hugo rutschte von seiner Mutter herunter. „Ich suche schon mal meine Gummistiefel!“

„Ich auch!“ Rose sprang auf und lief ihrem Bruder hinterher.

Hermine reckte gähnend ihre Arme in die Luft und richtete sich auf ihrer provisorischen Liege auf. Wie es Minerva wohl gehen mochte? Hoffentlich gab es schon einen Anhaltspunkt, wer den Anschlag verübt haben könnte. Welchen Grund konnte jemand haben, so etwas tun? Natürlich gab es noch immer einzelne Gruppierungen von Todessern im Untergrund, aber warum sollten diese es ausgerechnet auf die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts abgesehen haben? Und wie hätten sie auf das Gelände gelangen sollen? Seit dem Krieg gegen Voldemort waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch strenger als vorher geworden. 

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Minerva alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternehmen würde, um die Sicherheit der Schüler und Lehrer zu gewährleisten, aber sie schien die Gefahr zu unterschätzen, in der sie selbst schwebte. Vielleicht sollte Hermine auf eigene Faust tätig werden? Harry und Ron hätten bestimmt nichts gegen eine kleine Recherche in Hogwarts, und Ron könnte die Kinder mal wieder sehen. Je länger Hermine über diese Idee nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihr.

 

* * *

 

Nach dem Frühstück krochen die Unterrichtsstunden im Schneckentempo dahin, und weder die Schüler noch die Lehrer konnten sich an diesem Tag wirklich konzentrieren. In jeder freien Minute wurde über den Anschlag getuschelt und inzwischen waren schon die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte im Umlauf. Anders als sonst beteiligte Hermine sich ganz bewusst an den Gesprächen in den Pausen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht irgendein neues Detail zu erfahren. Aber schon um die Mittagszeit waren Dichtung und Wahrheit nicht mehr auseinanderzuhalten und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ungeduldig auf die extra anberaumte Lehrerkonferenz zu warten.

„Ist es nicht so, dass Hogwarts seiner Schulleiterin grundsätzlich Kenntnis über jede Person gibt, die das Schulgelände betritt?“, fragte Neville wenig später während der Konferenz. 

„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte Minerva. „Niemand kann ohne mein Wissen auf das Gelände gelangen.“

„Gibt es keine Ausnahmen?“ Horace Slughorn strich sich nervös über seine Glatze, als Minerva den Kopf schüttelte. „Und was schlussfolgerst du daraus?“

„Dass der oder die Täterin in Hogwarts lebt oder zumindest arbeitet.“ Minerva nahm ihre Brille von der Nase und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. „Oder hast du eine bessere Erklärung, Horace?“

Der Professor sah betreten auf die Tischplatte. „Du verdächtigst also einen von uns?“

„Es könnte auch ein Schüler gewesen sein“, warf Neville ein. 

„Wer auch immer es ist, wir alle schweben in größter Gefahr“, warnte Sybill Trelawney. „Heute Nacht werden Pluto und Mars in eine besondere Konstellation eintreten, und das heißt immer, dass….“

„Ich sah mich gezwungen, das Ministerium zu informieren“, verkündete Minerva, als hätte sie Sybill nicht gehört. „Der Minister hat sich für heute Abend um 19 Uhr angekündigt und wird fünf Mitarbeiter aus dem Amt für magische Strafverfolgung mitbringen. Wenn diese sich mit Fragen an euch wenden, bitte ich euch, diese so präzise wie möglich zu beantworten. Je mehr Wissen wir ihnen zur Verfügung stellen, desto schneller ist die Sache aufgeklärt.“

Nachdem alle ihre Kooperation zusicherten, gingen sie zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt über: die Restaurationsmaßnahmen für den Nordflügel. Minerva schätzte, dass es mindestens 14 Tage dauern würde, bis der Turm soweit wiederhergestellt war, dass er wieder benutzt werden konnte.

Beim dritten und letzten Tagesordnungspunkt ging es um die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für Schüler und Lehrer, aber es wurde schnell klar, dass nur vorläufige Entscheidungen getroffen werden konnten. Minerva würde alle Maßnahmen zuerst mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und seinen Leuten abstimmen müssen, weshalb sie eine Fortsetzung der Konferenz am folgenden Tag ankündigte, auf der dieser Punkt ausführlich besprochen werden sollte. „Hermine, hättest du noch einen Moment?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie das Ende der Sitzung verkündet hatte. 

Hermine, die sich schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang befand, drehte sich noch einmal um. „Selbstverständlich“, antwortete sie, während ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Hatte sie schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht? Dieses Mal hatte sie sich absichtlich zurückgehalten. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

Minerva lächelte. „Da es ja nun mit unserer Teestunde nichts wird, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Interesse an einem Spaziergang hast. Natürlich nur, wenn du dir noch nichts anderes vorgenommen hast.“

„Oh“, stotterte Hermine. Minerva wollte trotz allem an ihrem ursprünglichen Termin festhalten? Gerade nach den Ereignissen in der letzten Nacht hatte sie doch sicher Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit Hermine einen Spaziergang zu machen? „Hugo und Rose sind noch bei Hagrid, aber da ich nicht wusste, wie lange die Konferenz dauert, wird er sie in einer Stunde zurück zur Betreuung bringen. Dort könnte ich sie noch maximal eineinhalb Stunden lassen, dann müsste ich sie spätestens abholen“, überlegte Hermine zögernd. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich für eine Weile vom Gelände entfernen kannst?“

Minerva hielt Hermine die Tür auf. „Filius kann mich vertreten, wenn etwas sein sollte. Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde unten am See?“

„Gut, ich werde dort sein.“ Hermine verabschiedete sich hastig von Minerva und rannte durch den Korridor in Richtung Küche. Wenn sie sich vor dem Spaziergang noch frischmachen wollte, musste sie sich jetzt sputen. 

Doch als sie unter der Dusche stand, kamen ihr ernsthafte Zweifel an der Unternehmung. „Warum habe ich nur zugesagt?“, seufzte sie, während das Wasser auf sie herabregnete. Hatte sie etwa vergessen, dass sie die letzten Jahre damit verbracht hatte, Minerva komplett aus ihrem Leben zu streichen? Bestimmt war es nicht klug, nun freiwillig mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Was, wenn nun alles wieder von vorn losging? 

Es hatte Momente in ihrer Schulzeit gegeben, da hatte sie es kaum ertragen, ihrer Hauslehrerin täglich zu begegnen, und erst als sie die Schule verlassen und Ron geheiratet hatte, war der Schmerz endlich weniger geworden. Sie hatte ein paar glückliche Jahre mit Ron verbracht, auch wenn sie für ihn nie dieselbe Leidenschaft empfinden konnte. Aber immerhin war diese Liebe erlaubt, ja sogar erwünscht, und vor allen Dingen erwidert gewesen, und eine Zeitlang hatte Hermine geglaubt, dass nun alles gut werden würde. 

Aber letztlich war der quälende Schmerz in ihrem Herzen nie ganz weggegangen und hatte zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass sie zunehmend mehr an Ron auszusetzen gehabt hatte. Der einzige Ausweg war die Arbeit gewesen, und sie hatte sich auf ihr Studium gestürzt wie auf einen Heiltrank. Tatsächlich hatte die Ablenkung geholfen und Hermine hatte sich allmählich besser gefühlt. Die Probleme tauchten erst wieder auf, als sie sich entscheiden musste, auf welcher Schule sie ihr Referendariat absolvieren würde. 

Doch anders als früher wusste Minerva nun um Hermines Gefühle. Und sie hatte endlich aufgehört, sie wie Luft zu behandeln. Die Frage war allerdings, ob das die Sache wirklich besser machte. War es nicht umso wichtiger, dass Hermine jetzt auf ihr verwundetes Herz aufpasste? Und doch stand sie jetzt unter der Dusche und konnte es nicht abwarten, mit Minerva spazieren zu gehen. 

Hermine schrubbte mit dem Handtuch ihren Körper trocken, als könnte sie sich dadurch zur Besinnung bringen. Es war nun eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Die Schulleiterin wartete sicher schon am See auf sie und Hermine sie musste sich beeilen. Etwas Make-Up und ein dezentes Parfüm, dann verließ sie, der Unternehmung angemessen, in ausgewaschenen Jeans und weißer Bluse das Haus. 

Hermines Hände waren feucht und ihr Herz klopfte heftig in ihrer Brust, als sie den schmalen Pfad zum See hinunterlief. Ob sie überhaupt in der Lage sein würde, einigermaßen kohärente Sätze von sich zu geben? Worüber sollte sie mit Minerva reden? Und warum hatte diese den Spaziergang überhaupt vorgeschlagen? Je mehr Hermine mit ihr zu tun hatte, desto rätselhafter erschien ihr, was in der Schulleiterin tatsächlich vorging. Wollte sie Hermine gegenüber nur ein Zeichen setzen, dass sie diese von nun an nicht mehr meiden würde, oder hatte sie wirklich Interesse, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen? 

„Ah, du hast an festes Schuhwerk gedacht“, begrüßte Minerva sie lächelnd, als Hermine atemlos am See eintraf. „Das trifft sich gut, denn ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht ein wenig am Ufer spazieren gehen.“ Sie wies auf einen Pfad, der hinter den Felsen kaum zu erkennen war. 

„Das ist einer meiner liebsten Spazierwege“, gestand Hermine, während sie sich neben Minerva in Bewegung setzte.

„Tatsächlich?“ Minerva sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, das ginge nur mir so.“

Hermine musste lachen. Glaubte die Schulleiterin wirklich, ihre Schüler würden sich immer brav an die Regeln halten und das Schulgelände nicht verlassen? „Ich bin diesen Weg schon in der ersten Klasse mit Harry und Ron entlang spaziert“, erklärte sie. „Kennst du die Orchideenwiese in der Nähe des kleinen Waldstücks?“

„Gerade dorthin wollte ich mit dir gehen.“ Minerva wirkte fast verlegen. „Nun ist die Überraschung wohl verdorben.“

„Es ist eine wunderbare Idee“, versicherte Hermine und fragte sich, ob Minerva bewusst war, wie romantisch der Spazierweg zur Orchideenwiese war. Der erste Teil des Weges war zwar etwas mühsam, weil ein felsiges Areal zu überwinden war, aber dahinter tat sich ein schmaler, gut begehbarer Pfad auf, der direkt am Wasser entlangführte. 

Minerva hatte bereits die ersten Steine erklommen und Hermine beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. „Lässt das Ministerium uns ohne weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen das Schulgelände verlassen?“, fragte sie, während sie über die Felsbrocken kletterten. Es war zum Glück nur ein kurzes Stück zu überwinden und der Uferweg war schon in Sichtweite.

Minerva antwortete erst, als sie den Weg erreicht hatten. „Nach meinem Gespräch mit dem Minister sicher nicht mehr“, sagte sie außer Atem und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Aber noch haben wir etwas Zeit.“

„Also wolltest du noch deine Freiheit ausnutzen?“, neckte Hermine, aber Minerva blieb ernst. 

„Auf uns alle kommen harte Tage zu“, prophezeite sie düster. „Da ist ein Spaziergang in der Natur genau das Richtige, findest du nicht?“

„Ja, unbedingt.“ Hermine erschien es nach wie vor seltsam, dass Minerva sie dazu eingeladen hatte. Vielleicht lag ihr etwas Besonderes auf dem Herzen?

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und genossen die friedliche Atmosphäre. Die Herbstsonne schien sanft in ihre Gesichter und um sie herum war das Rauschen der Bäume zu hören, das Summen der Insekten und das leise Plätschern des Wassers. Die Ruhe, die diese Gegend ausstrahlte, stand in krassem Gegensatz zu dem Lärm der Schüler auf dem Hogwartsgelände. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir bei dem Anschlag nichts passiert ist“, unterbrach Hermine die Stille. „Es war schrecklich, als ich die Flammen gesehen habe.“

Minerva nickte betrübt. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.“

„Nicht nur ich.“ Hermine schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an das Flammenmeer. „Ein paar Schüler haben angefangen zu beten.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Minerva schien ehrlich erstaunt. Offenbar war ihr nicht klar, dass nicht nur die Lehrer sondern auch die Schüler große Angst um sie gehabt hatten. 

„Erwähnte ich, dass mein Vater ein Pfarrer war?“, fragte Minerva plötzlich.

Hermine stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße. Hatte sie sich verhört, oder hatte Minerva gerade ein persönliches Detail aus ihrem Leben preisgegeben? „Nein, das wusste ich nicht“, antwortete sie, während sie über die Information nachdachte. Die Vorstellung, dass Minerva in einem Pfarrhaus am Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert aufgewachsen war, erklärte vieles an ihrem Charakter.

„Er war ein sehr gläubiger Mensch“, erklärte Minerva. „Und hat uns sehr streng erzogen.“

Hermine wagte einen Blick zur Seite. Warum erzählte Minerva ihr das? Hermine hatte vor Jahren in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen, dass Minervas Vater ein Muggel gewesen war, aber das war das einzige Detail, das je über ihn veröffentlicht worden war. Hermine bezweifelte, dass überhaupt jemand über Minervas Familienverhältnisse Bescheid wusste, außer vielleicht Albus Dumbledore oder Pomona Sprout. „Und deine Mutter?“, fragte sie und versuchte so zu klingen, als sei es vollkommen normal, dass sie über diese Dinge sprachen.

„Meine Mutter war eine sehr begabte Hexe, die versucht hat, nach den Vorstellungen meines Vaters zu leben.“ Minerva blieb stehen und ließ ihren Blick über das glitzernde Wasser schweifen. „Was übrigens nicht geglückt ist.“

„Er wusste nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war, oder?“ Hermine hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, wie viele unglückliche Beziehungen wohl vermieden werden könnten, wenn es das Geheimhaltungsgesetz nicht geben würde. Und was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Minerva nicht eines Tages im Hause Granger vorbeigekommen wäre und ihren Eltern eröffnet hätte, dass ihre Tochter über magische Fähigkeiten verfügte? Wahrscheinlich wäre Hermine früher oder später wahnsinnig geworden, wie so viele Hexen, die ihre Magie nicht hatten ausleben dürfen.

„Nein.“ Minerva blinzelte in die Nachmittagssonne. „Du kennst ja das Gesetz.“

Hermine überlegte, was Minerva wohl damit meinte, dass es ihrer Mutter nicht geglückt sei, nach den Vorstellungen ihres Mannes zu leben. „Haben deine Eltern sich scheiden lassen?“

„Nein, aber sie waren unglücklich.“ 

„Das ermutigt ein Kind nicht gerade, sich optimistisch in Beziehungen zu begeben“, sagte Hermine, der auf einmal schwante, warum Minerva ihr diese Dinge erzählte. Es war eine Bitte um Verständnis und ein Versuch, ihr zu erklären, warum sie Hermine während des Bewerbungsgespräches so brüsk zurückgewiesen hatte. 

„Meinem Vater war es wichtig, seine Kinder zu einem gottesfürchtigen Leben zu erziehen, und dasselbe hat er auch von seiner Frau verlangt.“ Minerva bückte sich, als ihr ein Stein ins Auge fiel, der wie ein kleines Fossil aussah. Tatsächlich zeichnete sich eine schneckenartige Form in dem Gestein ab, offenbar das Überbleibsel eines Kopffüßlers, der vor Millionen von Jahren gelebt haben musste. „Das sieht nach einem Ammoniten aus, nicht wahr?“ Minerva zeigte Hermine den Stein. 

Hermine betrachtete fasziniert die schlichte Schönheit des Fossils. Wie flüchtig das menschliche Leben war im Vergleich zu solchen Ewigkeiten. Plötzlich war sie sehr froh, dass sie am Leben war. Jeder Tag war so kostbar und sie wollte nicht mehr ständig mit Dingen beschäftigt sein, die eigentlich gar nicht wichtig waren. Doch es war schwer, sich nicht im Alltäglichen zu verlieren oder falschen Idealen nachzuhängen. Was hatte es Minervas Vater letztlich gebracht, dass er seine Kinder zu gottesfürchtigen Menschen erziehen wollte? Eine unglückliche Ehe und ein Familienleben, in dem Bedürfnisse, Sehnsüchte oder gar Leidenschaft keinen Platz gehabt hatten. „Hattest du jemals eine Beziehung zu einer Frau?“, fragte Hermine und merkte zu spät, dass sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. 

Minerva schrak sichtlich zusammen. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Aber du warst einmal verheiratet, nicht wahr?“ Hermine gab Minerva den Ammoniten zurück. „Das habe ich irgendwo gelesen.“ 

„Einmal verlobt und einmal verheiratet“, bestätigte Minerva. „Aber das ist lange her.“

Hermine ärgerte sich selbst über die Eifersucht, die augenblicklich in ihr hochstieg. Auch wenn die Beziehungen lange her waren, allein die Tatsache, dass jemand Minerva näher gewesen war, als sie es je sein würde, versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Das steht aber nicht in deinen Biographien“, sagte sie, nur um das Gespräch nicht versiegen zu lassen. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das andere Leute angeht.“ Minerva hob den Kopf, als eine Möwe dicht über sie hinwegflog. Die Möwe drehte noch zwei große Runden über ihnen und stürzte sich dann kopfüber ins Wasser, um mit einem silbernen Fisch im Schnabel wieder aufzutauchen.

„Wann warst du verlobt?“, fragte Hermine, die viel zu neugierig war, um das Thema an diesem Punkt enden zu lassen.

„Als junges Mädchen.“ Minerva lächelte versonnen. „Ich war sehr verliebt.“

Hermine entschied, dass es einfach zu albern war, wenn sie selbst auf Menschen eifersüchtig war, die Minerva in ihrer Jugend gekannt hatte. Stattdessen sollte sie froh sein, dass Minerva mit einem Menschen zusammen gewesen war, den sie geliebt hatte. Das war etwas Kostbares, und wenn jemand es verdient hatte, dann war es Minerva McGonagall. „Und wieso habt ihr nicht geheiratet?“

Minerva zögerte. „Er war ein Muggel… Ich hätte ihn ein Leben lang anlügen müssen, so wie meine Mutter meinen Vater angelogen hat. Also habe ich ihn verlassen.“

„Oh.“ Hermine sah entsetzt zu Minerva. „Was für eine schreckliche Situation. Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein.“

Der Weg vor ihnen verengte sich vorübergehend und Minerva bog schweigend einen Kätzchenzweig zur Seite, bis auch Hermine die schmale Stelle passiert hatte. „Es ist lange her“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Und wann hast du geheiratet?“

„Erst Jahrzehnte später. Ich hatte Elphinstone Urquart aber schon sehr viel früher kennengelernt, als ich noch im Ministerium gearbeitet habe.“ Bei Minervas letzten Worten hatte sich ein Distelfalter auf ihrer Schulter niedergelassen. Nur ein paar Sekunden verharrte er dort, dann flatterte er zu Hermines Schulter und schließlich davon. „Drei Jahre später starb er bei einem Unfall mit einer giftigen Pflanze“, ergänzte Minerva, während sie dem Schmetterling hinterherschaute. Er flog noch eine Weile vor ihnen her und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen.

„Das ist grausam.“ Hermine tat es in der Seele weh zu wissen, dass Minerva nur ein so kurzes Glück beschieden gewesen war. „Wie lange ist das her?“

„Über zwanzig Jahre.“ 

„Und danach hast du nie wieder geheiratet?“

„Nein.“ Minerva räusperte sich. „Danach habe ich beschlossen, mich meiner Arbeit zu widmen.“

Hermine versuchte, in ihrem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen. „Heißt das, du hast nie wieder eine Beziehung geführt?“

„Nein.“

Sie schlugen nun einen viel schmaleren Pfad ein, der vom Ufer weg in das Gehölz führte. Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Rand der Orchideenwiese und Minerva steuerte zielstrebig auf eine kleine Anhöhe zu, von der aus man die Wiese am besten überblicken konnte. 

„Wow!“ Hermine atmete tief ein, als sie über die blühende Wiese schaute. Blaue, violette, weiße und rosafarbene Blüten wiegten sich im Wind, als würden sie sich zu einer unhörbaren, sanften Melodie bewegen.

„Ja.“ Minerva blieb neben Hermine stehen und ihre Augen waren feucht, als sie ihren Blick über die Wiese schweifen ließ.

Hermine gingen Minervas Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ob die damaligen Erlebnisse der Grund dafür waren, dass die Schulleiterin stets eine gewisse Distanz aufrechterhielt? Hatte sie Menschen danach nicht mehr an sich heranlassen wollen? „Was ist mit Albus Dumbledore?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Es gab immer Gerüchte…“

„Wir waren gute Freunde“, erklärte Minerva schlicht. „Und wollten beide nie etwas anderes sein. Albus war homosexuell.“

„Wwas?“ Hermine trat vor Schreck fast in einen Kaninchenbau.

„Es wussten nicht sehr viele Menschen.“ Minerva lächelte wehmütig bei der Erinnerung an ihren engen Freund. „Albus hat nie viel von sich preisgegeben. Er hatte viele Geheimnisse, die die Nachwelt niemals wissen wird. Das war eines von ihnen.“

Hermine strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die der Wind in ihr Gesicht geweht hatte. „Also hast du dich nach dem Tod deines Mannes entschieden, dich nicht wieder auf eine Beziehung einzulassen?“, fasste sie zusammen.

„Ja.“

„Und warst du seitdem nie in Versuchung?“

„Nein.“

Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich auf Hermines Brust, das sie am Atmen hinderte. Ihr war zum Weinen zumute, aber diesmal war es nicht ihr Schmerz, den sie fühlte, sondern Minervas. Wie konnte jemand so stark sein, der selbst so wenig im Leben bekommen hatte? Mehr als jeder andere hätte Minerva Glück und Frieden verdient. „Was ist mit mir?“, fragte sie fast unhörbar. „Bin ich eine Versuchung?“

Minerva antwortete nicht, aber ihr Schweigen sprach Bände. In einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit wandte Hermine sich zu ihr um und fing Minervas Blick auf. In ihm lag etwas, das Hermines Herz anschwellen ließ. Was würde sie geben, um einmal das schöne Gesicht zu berühren? Einmal die roten Lippen zu küssen? Verzweifelt hob Hermine den Blick gen Himmel, außerstande, etwas zu sagen. 

Lange standen sie so nebeneinander, bis sich Hermine, von einem plötzlichen Impuls übermannt, bückte und eine violette Orchidee pflückte. Sie hatte volle, prächtige Blüten mit zahlreichen Knospen, die in den nächsten Tagen noch aufgehen würden. Hermine befreite die Blume von der Erde und überreichte sie Minerva. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtete sie, Minerva würde die Orchidee nicht annehmen, aber dann streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm die Blume in Empfang. Sie sah Hermine dabei nicht an, aber das brauchte sie auch gar nicht. Hermines Herz war trotzdem so voll, dass es jeden Moment zu zerspringen drohte. 

 

* * *

 

Auf dem Rückweg war Hermine so aufgewühlt, dass sie sich nur schwer auf die Unterhaltung konzentrieren konnte. Ganz bewusst schnitt sie berufliche Themen an und Minerva beantwortete bereitwillig ihre Fragen zu der Unterrichtsstunde, die sie demnächst geben würde. „Ich habe immer Sorge, dass es zur Tierquälerei kommt, wenn den Schülern beim Transformieren etwas misslingt“, gestand Hermine. „Besonders bei der Verwandlung von Gegenständen in Säugetiere geht fast immer etwas schief im Unterricht.“

„Und diese Sorge solltest du auch niemals verlieren“, nickte Minerva. „Nur weil wir die Fähigkeit besitzen, etwas zu verwandeln, dürfen wir niemals den Respekt vor der Natur verlieren. Letztlich folgt jede Materie ihrer Bestimmung und jegliche Manipulation sollte nur unter größter Sorgfalt geschehen.“

„Genau da liegt das Problem“, ereiferte sich Hermine. „Diese Sorgfalt hat leider nicht jeder, und ich kann unmöglich dreißig Schüler auf einmal im Blick behalten.“

„Das ist reine Übungssache.“ Minervas Augen verfolgten den Distelfalter, der ihnen schon auf dem Hinweg begegnet war. Diesmal flog er eine Weile neben ihnen her, als wollte er ihrer Unterhaltung lauschen, dann verschwand er wieder im Unterholz. „Aber ich würde in der Tat erst dann einen so komplexen Stoff anbieten, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass alle Schüler wissen, was sie tun.“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass es für meine Unterrichtsstunde noch zu früh ist?“, fragte Hermine enttäuscht. Sie hatte schon so viele gute Ideen entwickelt, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten konnte, ihre Methoden im Unterricht auszuprobieren. 

„Genau das will ich damit sagen.“ Die Orchidee in Minervas Hand flatterte leicht, als ein Windstoß vom Wasser herüberwehte. „Zu lehren heißt, die Schüler dort abzuholen, wo sie sind, und nicht, sie zu über- oder unterfordern, um durchzusetzen, was man sich vorgenommen hat.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wie um Himmels Willen schaffte Minerva es, so abgeklärt zu sein? Waren das nur Jahrzehnte Lehrerfahrung oder machte Hermine irgendetwas falsch? „Dann sollte ich wohl die Schüler vorher noch besser auf die Unterrichtsstunde vorbereiten“, räumte sie widerwillig ein. „Gehst du denn davon aus, dass in den nächsten Tagen normaler Unterricht stattfinden wird?“

Minerva lächelte, als sie die Ungeduld in Hermines Stimme hörte. „Diese Entscheidung werde ich erst nach dem Treffen mit dem Minister fällen können.“

„Macht es dir gar keine Sorgen, dass jemand in Hogwarts dir nach dem Leben zu trachten scheint?“, fragte Hermine beunruhigt. „Irgendwie ist plötzlich jeder verdächtig.“

Minervas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Das bereitet mir durchaus Sorge, aber ich habe gelernt, dass es nichts bringt, wenn man jede und jeden verdächtigt. Sobald wir Menschen aufhören, einander zu vertrauen, verlieren wir unser größtes Gut.“

„Diese Auffassung scheint mir in diesem Fall aber ziemlich gefährlich zu sein“, warnte Hermine. „Im Moment müssen wir doch mit allem rechnen, oder nicht?“

Ganz offensichtlich hielt Minerva Hermines Sorge für übertrieben. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen“, versicherte sie. „Ich werde noch heute mit dem Ministerium ein Sicherheitskonzept erarbeiten, das wir dann unmittelbar umsetzen werden.“

Inzwischen hatten sie das Ende des Uferweges erreicht und mussten wieder über die Felsen steigen, um zum Hogwartsgelände zu gelangen. Es war erstaunlich, wie behände Minerva in ihrem Alter über die Steine kletterte, und nicht zum ersten Mal erinnerte sie Hermine auch in ihrer Menschengestalt an eine Katze. 

Hermine schaute ihr so fasziniert zu, dass sie den dunklen Schatten oben auf der Felswand fast nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Noch bevor sie begriff, was sie tat, hatte sie schon den Zauberstab gezogen. “ _Reductio!_ “ 

Ein riesiger, von der Felswand herabfallender, Felsbrocken zerbarst mitten in der Luft in tausend Teile. Im selben Moment warf Hermine sich auf Minerva und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als sie zu Boden fielen und spitze Steinchen und Staubkörner von oben auf sie herabregneten. 

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“ Minerva befreite sich hustend von Hermines Griff. „Wenn der Fels ganz geblieben wäre, hätte er nicht nur mich sondern auch dich unter sich begraben!“

„Ich hab‘ nicht nachgedacht.“ Hermine richtete sich mühsam auf. Die dichte Staubwolke machte das Atmen fast unmöglich. 

Minerva zückte ihren Zauberstab und beobachtete die Felskante über ihnen. Offenbar hatte sie etwas entdeckt, das Hermine nicht sehen konnte. „Geh in Deckung“, befahl sie Hermine, die sich augenblicklich gegen die Felswand presste. 

Minutenlang zielte Minerva auf einen Punkt nah der Felskante, dann ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Wenn ich die Kante sprenge, begräbt uns die entstehende Lawine.“ Ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn. 

„Konntest du denn etwas erkennen?“ Hermine klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Ihre Augen tränten von der staubigen Luft und in ihren Haaren hatten sich kleine Steinchen verfangen. 

Minerva steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein. „Ich habe zwei Gestalten gesehen, aber ich kann mich irren bei der Entfernung.“ Sie lehnte sich neben Hermine an die Felswand. „Wieso habe ich die Gefahr nicht bemerkt?“, fragte sie ärgerlich. „Ich kann mich sonst immer auf meine Instinkte verlassen.“

Hermine sah schweigend hoch zu der Stelle, wo Minerva die beiden Menschen gesehen hatte. Aus der Entfernung war überhaupt nichts zu erkennen, und Hermine leuchtete überhaupt nicht ein, warum Minerva eine Brille trug, wenn die Katze in ihr besser sehen konnte als das menschliche Auge eines jungen Erwachsenen. 

„Ich war abgelenkt.“ Minerva schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Das darf nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Sie schritt zu der Stelle zurück, wo eben noch die Steinbrocken auf sie herabgeregnet waren und vergrub ihre Hände in den Berg von Schutt und Staub. Hermine fragte sich gerade, was sie dort machte, da zog Minerva die kleine Orchidee aus dem Schutt heraus. Die Blume war überzogen mit einer dicken, grauen Staubschicht, aber die Blüten schienen überlebt zu haben. Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs befreite Minerva die Orchidee vom Dreck und nahm sie wieder an sich. 

Hermine fühlte eine solche Zärtlichkeit für sie, dass sie sich an der Felswand festhalten musste, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen“, sagte sie leise. 

Minerva nickte stumm und trat wieder zu ihr an die Felswand. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Hermine.“ Sie wischte ihr eine schwarze Träne von der Wange. „Ich danke dir.“

Hermine war kurz davor, Minerva vorzuschlagen, an einen unbekannten Ort zu fliehen. Dieses Mal war es noch gutgegangen, aber wie lange noch? Irgendwann würden die Attentäter Erfolg haben, und dann würde Hogwarts erneut seine Führung verlieren. „Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist“, bat sie in flehendem Tonfall. 

Minerva ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Ich verspreche es.“

Hermine beugte sich vorwärts, näher zu Minervas Lippen, doch die Schulleiterin trat einen Schritt zurück. „Deine Kinder warten auf dich, Hermine.“


	7. Hoffnung

_Sag Bescheid, wenn du mich liebst._   
_(Element of Crime: „Delmenhorst“)_

 

Die beiden Betreuerinnen machten einen ziemlich säuerlichen Eindruck, als Hermine erst mit viertelstündiger Verspätung ihre Kinder abholte. Rose und Hugo saßen ganz allein auf dem Fußboden, inmitten eines Berges von Spielzeug, und warteten auf ihre Mutter. „Wie siehst du denn aus, Mum?“, fragte Rose erschrocken, als Hermine durch die Tür trat. „Bist du in einen Schornstein gekrochen?“

„Ich war mit der Schulleiterin spazieren.“ Hermine wandte sich den Betreuerinnen zu, um sich für die Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Die Miene der beiden war inzwischen deutlich freundlicher geworden, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen sein musste. Hermine räumte noch eilig das Spielzeug mit den Kindern auf, und danach konnten auch die Betreuerinnen Feierabend machen.

„Gehen wir jetzt zum Schulleiterbüro, Mummy?“, drängte Hugo, sobald sie wieder zu Hause waren. Er schien schon den ganzen Tag auf diesem Moment gewartet zu haben und hatte bereits seine Gummistiefel angezogen, die ihm noch etwa zwei Nummern zu groß waren. Durch das Zimmer staksend, machte er wilde Lösch-Bewegungen und sah seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast es versprochen“, erinnerte er sie streng.

„Also gut“, seufzte Hermine. „Ich muss mich noch waschen und umziehen, dann können wir aufbrechen.“

Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden hätte Hermine lieber etwas Zeit für sich gehabt, aber ihre Kinder hatten schon lange genug auf sie warten müssen. Also beeilte sie sich so gut sie konnte, und nur wenige Minuten später brachen sie alle drei zum Nordflügel auf. 

Das Löschwasser stand inzwischen nicht mehr in den Korridoren, aber die Wände waren noch feucht und sahen genauso verrußt aus wie in der Nacht zuvor. Bei Tageslicht wurde das Ausmaß der Schäden noch stärker sichtbar und der fast schwarze Wasserspeier bot einen traurigen Anblick. 

„Dürfen wir auch das Schulleiterbüro sehen?“ Hugo stapfte in seinen zu großen Gummistiefeln durch die Flure und schaute sich alles genau an. 

„Das erlaubt Tante Minerva bestimmt nicht“, kam Rose ihrer Mutter zuvor. „Nicht wahr, Mum?“

„Das stimmt. Der Bereich ist komplett abgesperrt“, bestätigte Hermine. „Zunächst einmal…“ Sie hielt inne, als sie ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm, das von oben zu kommen schien. Hielt sich etwa jemand im Schulleiterbüro auf? „Versteckt euch hinter der Säule“, raunte sie ihren Kindern zu und schlich, den Zauberstab gezückt, zum Wasserspeier, der sich plötzlich röchelnd bewegte. 

Hermine stellte sich schützend vor ihre Kinder, als der Wasserspeier oben anhielt, um sich kurz darauf wieder stöhnend bergab zu bewegen. 

Da hörte sie unvermittelt eine vertraute Stimme. „Hermine?“

„Harry?“ Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Was tust du denn hier?“

„Onkel Harry!“ Jetzt hielt es auch Rose und Hugo nicht mehr hinter ihrer Säule und sie liefen stürmisch auf Harry Potter zu. 

„Ihr zwei seid schon wieder gewachsen“, lachte Harry und erwiderte die stürmische Umarmung der Kinder. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und umarmte auch sie. „Ron ist auch hier“, erklärte er und wies nach oben. „Wir haben den Auftrag, in McGonagalls Räumen nach Spuren zu suchen.“

„Daddy ist auch da?“ Rose hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Dürfen wir jetzt da hoch, Mum?“

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich.“ Hermine hielt Rose sanft am Arm fest. „Dad kommt sicher gleich runter.“

„Das ist kein schöner Anblick dort oben.“ Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang verschwinden. „Viele Porträts sehen schlimm aus.“

„Das hatte ich schon befürchtet.“ Hermine konnte sich Hogwarts ohne Schulleiterporträts gar nicht vorstellen. Sie gehörten zur Seele des Schlosses, und wer sie verletzte, traf Hogwarts ins Mark.

„Immerhin sind einige der Porträts, darunter Dumbledores, wie ein Wunder verschont geblieben“, berichtete Harry, der merkte, wie bedrückt Hermine war. „Bei den anderen wird es sicher Wochen dauern, bis sie wieder restauriert sind.“

„Sind die Porträts jetzt gestorben oder sowas?“ Auf Roses Gesicht stand blankes Entsetzen.

„Nein.“ Harry kniete sich vor sie und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Soweit wir wissen, haben sich alle ehemaligen Schulleiter rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie halten sich gerade irgendwo anders auf.“

„Sind denn welche geblieben, die ihr als Zeugen befragen könntet?“ Hermine hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, dass die Porträts eventuell wichtige Aussagen machen konnten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Minerva sogar längst mit ihnen gesprochen, als sie in der Nacht ihre Räume begutachtet hatte. Seltsamerweise hatte sie darüber kein Wort verloren. 

„Nur Dumbledore ist geblieben.“ Harry lächelte wehmütig. Es war immer noch schwer für ihn, dass sein Mentor nicht mehr lebte. „Sein Porträt hing allerdings so, dass er die Täter nicht sehen konnte. Immerhin konnte er mir sagen, dass es sich den Stimmen nach um zwei sehr junge Männer gehandelt haben muss.“

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Das deckte sich mit Minervas Beobachtung an der Felswand, aber sie wollte Harry in Anwesenheit der Kinder nicht davon erzählen. „Glaubst du, dass es Hogwartsschüler waren?“, fragte sie stattdessen.

Das Scharren des Wasserspeiers unterbrach abermals ihre Unterhaltung. „Daddy!“ Hugo stolperte fast über seine zu großen Gummistiefel, als er zum Wasserspeier rannte. „Daddy!“

„Hey, junger Mann!“ Ron hob seinen Sohn hoch. Auch Rose kam nun herbeigelaufen und warf sich strahlend in Rons Arme. 

„Hallo Ron.“ Hermine umarmte ihn etwas umständlich, nachdem seine Kinder ihn wieder freigegeben hatten. „Gehört ihr zu den Auroren, die mit der Schulleiterin verabredet sind?“

„Genau.“ Ron schien fast vor Stolz zu platzen. „Deswegen haben wir auch nicht viel Zeit. Die Konferenz mit McGonagall beginnt in wenigen Minuten.“

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, Hermine. Kaum bist du wieder in Hogwarts, passieren hier wieder seltsame Dinge.“

„Stimmt“, grinste Ron. „Es ist fast wie in alten Zeiten.“

„In der Regel ist das Unheil ja wohl deinetwegen passiert.“ Hermine bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in Harrys Brustkorb. „Ron und ich waren nur dabei, weil wir deine Freunde sind und zu dir gehalten haben.“

Harry lachte verlegen. „Immerhin scheinen wir es diesmal nicht mit Todessern zu tun zu haben.“

„Wir dürfen dir das eigentlich gar nicht sagen.“ Ron senkte seine Stimme. „Aber es deutet tatsächlich vieles darauf hin, dass es sich bei den Tätern um Hogwartsschüler handelt. Wir besprechen gleich mit McGonagall, was wir bisher herausgefunden haben. Ich wette es sind Slytherins.“

Hermine starrte düster auf die verkohlten Wände im Korridor. Die Vorstellung, dass die Attentäter vielleicht in ihrem eigenen Unterricht saßen, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. „Habt ihr denn schon ein Motiv gefunden?“

„Nein.“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wir müssen jetzt auch wirklich los. Sonst fängt McGonagall die Konferenz ohne uns an.“

Hermine wäre zu gern bei der Konferenz dabei gewesen, aber dazu fehlte ihr die Befugnis, und leider konnte sie sich nicht wie Rita Kimmkorn in einen Käfer verwandeln, um unauffällig Gespräche zu mitzuhören. Was um alles in der Welt konnte zwei Schüler dazu bewegen, nach dem Leben ihrer Schulleiterin zu trachten? 

„Sehen wir Daddy später nochmal?“, fragte Hugo, der sich an Hermines Bein gehängt hatte.

„Wenn ihr nachher noch nicht im Bett seid, schaut er sicherlich nochmal rein“, versicherte Hermine und nahm ihre beiden Kinder an die Hand. „Jetzt gehen wir erstmal nach Hause und ihr räumt eure Zimmer auf.“

 

* * *

 

Nachdem die Kinder ihre Zimmer aufgeräumt hatten, kam Ron tatsächlich noch vorbei und berichtete, dass er, Harry und noch weitere Ministeriumsangestellte bis auf weiteres in Hogwarts bleiben würden, um für die Sicherheit der Lehrer und Schüler zu sorgen. Zusätzlich waren Wachen eingesetzt worden, die sich von nun an Tag und Nacht in den Korridoren aufhalten sollten. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich bei euch übernachte?“, schlug Ron Hermine vor. „Ein Teil des Nordflügels ist noch unbewohnbar, sodass wir uns in Hogsmeade ein Zimmer suchen müssten. Wenn ich bei euch wohne, hätte ich die direkte Verbindung zur Küche des Schlosses, und außerdem hätte ich mehr von den Kindern.“ Er grinste, als Rose und Hugo sofort in Beifallsstürme ausbrachen. 

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er diesen Vorschlag in Anwesenheit der Kinder machte. Natürlich waren Rose und Hugo sofort dafür, und wie sollte Hermine jetzt noch ablehnen? „Du würdest dich erst umständlich registrieren müssen, bevor du den Kamin in der Hogwartsküche nutzen kannst“, wandte sie ein. „Bis du das Verfahren hinter dir hast, habt ihr die Täter längst gefasst.“

„Du vergisst, dass ich ein Auror bin.“ Ron lächelte triumphierend. „Ich bin bereits registriert.“

Hermine schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?“, raunte sie ihm zu. „Willst du etwa bei mir im Schlafzimmer übernachten?“

„Es ist doch nur für ein paar Tage.“ Ron sah offenbar nicht das geringste Problem darin. „Wir haben so viele Jahre im selben Bett geschlafen, da werden wir diese Zeit auch hinbekommen.“

„Jaaaaa“, riefen Rose und Hugo, und Hermine warf einen resignierten Blick zur Decke. 

„Wir machen den Kindern falsche Hoffnungen“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass Rose und Hugo es nicht hören konnten. „Das ist das falsche Signal.“

Ron sah sie erstaunt an. „Hört mal, ihr kleinen Racker“, sagte er laut, als Rose auf seinen linken und Hugo auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel kletterte. „Eure Mummy und ich sind jetzt Freunde. Wenn ich eine Weile bei euch wohne, heißt das nicht, dass wir wieder ein Paar werden. Ist das klar?“

Statt einer Antwort schmiegten die Kinder sich an ihn und sahen Hermine mit großen Kulleraugen an. „Na gut“, seufzte Hermine. „Dann hol mal deine Sachen, Ron.“

Sobald sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie schon. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht einmal einen Tag dauern, bis sie wieder zu streiten anfingen. Es war einfach besser, wenn sie einen gewissen Abstand hielten, auch wenn sie auf gutem Wege waren, wieder Freunde zu werden.

Die Kinder waren an diesem Abend kaum ins Bett zu bekommen, so aufgeregt waren sie, dass ihr Vater da war. Hermine lag längst im Bett, als Ron drei Gute-Nacht-Geschichten später in ihrem Schlafzimmer erschien. „Sie schlafen endlich.“ Er gähnte herzhaft, als er sich neben sie legte. 

Hermine drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte sich einzubilden, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Ron gehörte zu den Menschen, die sofort einschliefen, sobald sie sich hingelegt hatten, und nur wenige Minuten später hörte Hermine die vertrauten Atemgeräusche neben sich. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, dass Ron neben ihr lag, gerade heute, nach dem Spaziergang mit Minerva. 

Noch nach Mitternacht lag Hermine hellwach im Bett. Wie ein unendliches Karussell kreisten die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Erst die Explosionen und die Trauer um Minerva, dann der Kampf gegen die Flammen und die Erleichterung, als Minerva unerwartet aufgetaucht war. Dann der Spaziergang am Wasser und der vielleicht glücklichste Augenblick in Hermines ganzem Leben auf der Orchideenwiese. Und plötzlich ein weiterer Anschlag auf Minerva, der sie beide fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Wie sollte man da ein Auge zutun?

Hermine dachte an den Moment zurück, als Minerva ihre Orchidee in Empfang genommen hatte. Sie hatte auf Hermines Frage nicht geantwortet, und doch hatte diese Geste alles verändert. Alles und nichts. 

Minerva hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich schon vor Jahrzehnten gegen eine weitere Beziehung entschieden hatte, und offenbar hatte sie bisher keinerlei Veranlassung gesehen, diesen Entschluss auch nur im Geringsten anzuzweifeln. Doch obwohl Minerva mit keiner Silbe angedeutet hatte, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern könnte, bekam Hermine die Hoffnung nun nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 

Schließlich hatte Minerva zum ersten Mal erkennen lassen, dass ihr Hermine nicht egal war. Sie hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt, als Hermine sie direkt gefragt hatte, ob sie sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Und sie hatte mit großer Sorgfalt die Orchidee wieder ausgegraben, die durch die Steine verschüttet worden war. War das nicht Grund genug zur Hoffnung? Auch wenn Minerva vielleicht nie zu einer Beziehung bereit sein würde, erfüllte es Hermine mit großem Glück, dass die Gefühle der Schulleiterin ihr gegenüber möglicherweise nicht ganz so platonisch waren, wie sie bisher vorgegeben hatte. 

Wie es Minerva wohl jetzt gehen mochte mit ihrem Spaziergang? Auch sie konnte in den letzten Stunden kaum zum Nachdenken gekommen sein, denn die Konferenz mit dem Ministerium hatte bis in die Abendstunden gedauert. Ob sie es bereute, so offen mit Hermine gewesen zu sein? 

Hermine verspürte einen solchen Drang, aus dem Bett zu steigen und nach Minerva zu sehen, dass sie Mühe hatte, liegen zu bleiben. Es war absolut lächerlich. Erstens war Minerva gar nicht in ihren Räumen sondern bei Pomona Sprout, und zweitens würde sie ihren gemeinsamen Spaziergang spätestens dann bereuen, wenn Hermine jetzt begann, sie zu bedrängen. 

Seufzend starrte Hermine in die Dunkelheit. Warum konnte sie sich nicht auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge fokussieren? Die Restaurierung des Nordflügels, für die sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, oder die Vorbereitung ihrer Unterrichtsstunde, oder der Umgang mit den Attentaten. Wieso war in ihrem Kopf immer nur Minerva, Minerva, Minerva? Ihr kluges Gesicht, ihre tiefgrünen Augen, ihr dunkles, dichtes Haar, das nur darauf wartete, aus seinem Gefängnis befreit zu werden… Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen. Nein, sie musste endlich damit aufhören! Schon in der letzten Nacht hatte sie kaum geschlafen, und wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie in ihrem eigenen Unterricht einschlafen. 

Doch trotz ihrer Versuche, die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben, dauerte es noch bis in die Morgenstunden, bis Hermine endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. 

 

* * *

 

Am folgenden Morgen hielt Minerva McGonagall eine kurze Ansprache während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle. Sie informierte alle Hogwartsbewohner, inklusive der Hauselfen und Geister, über die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und forderte alle Schüler auf, sich nur noch in Gruppen in den Korridoren aufzuhalten. Niemand durfte das Schulgelände ohne Begleitung einer Lehrkraft verlassen, die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade waren bis auf weiteres gestrichen, und der Zapfenstreich wurde auf 20 Uhr vorverlegt. „Mir ist bewusst, dass dies Ihre persönliche Freiheit vorübergehend einschränkt“, erklärte Minerva den Schülern bedauernd. „Aber solange wir nicht genau wissen, was die Attentäter vorhaben, ist die Sicherheit jedes Einzelnen gefährdet.“

„Heute Abend wird es schon wieder eine Konferenz geben“, stöhnte Marius Mitch, der neben Hermine sein Rührei verzehrte. „Langsam frage ich mich, wann wir unseren Unterricht vorbereiten sollen.“

Hermine konnte sich nur schwer die Bemerkung verkneifen, dass er seinen Unterricht eh nie vorbereitete. „Die Sicherheit der Schulleiterin geht vor, findest du nicht?“, sagte sie, ohne sich zu bemühen, freundlich zu klingen. 

„Natürlich, aber ich hoffe, dass dieses Theater bald ein Ende hat“, muffelte Marius mit vollem Mund. „Diese Wachposten verbreiten eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre.“ Er wies mit seiner Gabel auf die beiden Männer an der Tür. 

„Je besser wir untereinander zusammenarbeiten, desto schneller wird das _Theater_ , wie du es nennst, ein Ende haben.“ Hermine nippte lustlos an ihrem Kürbissaft. Die Reaktionen mancher Professoren auf notwendige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verdarben ihr den Appetit. Sollten Lehrkräfte nicht Vorbilder sein? 

Glücklicherweise sprang ihr Rolanda Hooch zur Seite. „Hoffentlich kommt das Ministerium mit der Recherche gut voran“, sagte sie, während sie Marius Mitch einen Teller mit Schinken vor der Nase wegschnappte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Marius, aber ich will endlich wissen, wer zu diesen Mordanschlägen fähig ist.“

Hermine warf Rolanda einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Vermutlich würdest du anders reden, wenn jemand einen Anschlag auf dich verübt hätte“, wandte sie sich wieder an Marius. 

„Mag sein.“ Marius schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, um zu demonstrieren, wie beschäftigt er war. „Aber wenn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so hoch sein müssen, sollte man den Unterricht lieber komplett ausfallen lassen, bis wir wieder bessere Unterrichtsbedingungen haben.“

„Du kannst deinen Vorschlag ja heute Abend in der Konferenz vorbringen“, sagte Rolanda kühl. „Ich bin gespannt, was die Schulleiterin von deinem Vorschlag hält.“

Hermine hätte ihrem Mentor am liebsten vorgeschlagen, dass sie gern den Unterricht übernehmen würde, wenn er die Bedingungen für so unzumutbar hielt. Aber angesichts der Zurechtweisung neulich in Minervas Büro beschloss sie, sich lieber in Geduld zu üben. Nur noch wenige Tage, dann würde sie eigenständig ein paar Unterrichtsstunden geben dürfen. Wenn sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit Marius anlegte, war das nicht nur ungeschickt sondern töricht. 

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er recht damit, dass sich die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts deutlich verändert hatte. Die Schüler stürmten nicht mehr lachend durch die Gänge, sondern verhielten sich zurückhaltend und vorsichtig. Selbst im Unterricht wirkten sie ängstlicher und fahriger.

„Die Schüler sind furchtbar unkonzentriert“, berichtete Neville während der Lehrerkonferenz am Abend. „Mr. Stinger war von einer Bewegung unter dem Tisch so abgelenkt, dass er sich beim Umtopfen der Alraunen den Kopfhörer nicht richtig aufgesetzt hat. Wir mussten ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen. Und Miss Humphrey hat sich über eine Bewegung der Porträts so erschreckt, dass sie in den Trickstufen hängengeblieben ist. Es hat eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bis wir sie wieder befreit hatten.“

Andere Professoren stimmten in seine Beschwerde ein und Minerva musste zweimal um Ruhe bitten, ehe sie Gehör fand. „Es ist eine schwierige Situation“, gab sie zu. „Aber wir sollten als Professoren zwar Vorsicht, aber Ruhe ausstrahlen.“

„Stimmt es, dass es ein zweites Attentat auf dich gegeben hat, Minerva?“, fragte Horace Slughorn mit besorgter Miene.

„Ich hab’s gewusst!“, sagte Sybill Trewlaney dramatisch. „Die neue Konstellation von Pluto und Mars hat es vorausgesagt und weiteres Unheil wird folgen. Und dann…“ 

„Ihre Information ist richtig, Professor Slughorn“, bestätigte Harry. „Es hat in der Tat einen zweiten Anschlag gegeben, weshalb wir jetzt einigermaßen sicher sein können, dass die Täter es ausschließlich auf Professor McGonagall abgesehen haben.“

„Trotzdem können wir nicht ausschließen, dass auch andere Hogwartsbewohner gefährdet sind“, ergänzte Ron. „Und solange wir nichts Näheres wissen, müssen wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für alle beibehalten.“

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, dass die Schulleiterin Hogwarts verlässt, bis die Verbrechen aufgeklärt sind?“ Hermine errötete, als sich bei ihrer Frage alle Blicke auf sie richteten. Aber sollte sie den Mund halten, nur weil sie hier die kleine Referendarin war? Immerhin ging es hier um Minervas Leben. „Niemand kann deine Sicherheit hundertprozentig gewährleisten“, fügte sie an Minerva gewandt hinzu. „Wir sollten nicht warten, bis die Täter ein drittes Mal zuschlagen.“

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst noch viel lernen, Hermine“, sagte sie ruhig. „Zu lehren bedeutet mehr als nur Stoffvermittlung. Es geht vor allem auch darum, welche Botschaft wir als Lehrkräfte aussenden.“ Sie blätterte in den Unterlagen, die ihr das Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. „Bei den Attentätern handelt es sich vermutlich um Schüler. Welche Botschaft würden wir aussenden, wenn wir uns durch ihre Taten einschüchtern ließen? Nichts anderes, als dass man mit der Ausübung von Gewalt etwas erreichen kann.“

Unter den Anwesenden war es still geworden, aber Hermine ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. „Soll das heißen, dass diese _pädagogische Botschaft_ dir wichtiger ist als dein Leben?“, fragte sie spitz. 

„Hermine…“ Neville legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm, aber Hermine schüttelte ihn ab. Sie würde nicht nachgeben, ehe sie eine Antwort hatte. 

Eine ganze Weile starrten die beiden Frauen einander an, bis Harry sich räusperte. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal unsere Erkenntnisse zusammentragen“, schlug er vor.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Warum sprang er ihr nicht zur Seite? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass Minerva immer noch in Lebensgefahr schwebte! Sollte das nicht die erste Priorität sein?

Harry hob diskret die Augenbrauen, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „So wie ich dich kenne, Hermine, bist du immer dafür, erst alle Fakten zu kennen, nicht wahr?“, sagte er und die freundschaftliche Warnung unter seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören. 

„Natürlich“, lenkte sie ein und überließ im widerstrebend das Feld. 

„Während wir beim ersten Anschlag aufgrund des Brandes kaum Spuren gefunden haben und uns auch die Porträts wenig Auskunft erteilen konnten, hat uns der zweite Anschlag etwas weitergebracht“, berichtete Harry den Professoren. „Das zweite Attentat fand in der Nähe des Sees statt – ein Felsbrocken wurde auf die Schulleiterin hinabgeworfen, und unsere Mitarbeiter haben den Ort inzwischen nach Spuren untersucht.“ Er griff nach dem obersten Blatt auf dem Papierstapel vor sich. „Wir haben die Schuhprofile von zwei männlichen Personen identifiziert. Einer der Täter besitzt Schuhgröße 9, der andere Größe 8 ½. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich bei den Tätern um zwei Hogwartsschüler handelt.“

„Die Schuhe stammen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit aus Madam Malkins Geschäft in der Winkelkasse“, ergänzte ein weiterer Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, den Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Während des Unterrichts heute Vormittag haben wir alle Schuhprofile der Schüler aus den höheren Klassen untersucht, und bei zwölf Schuhpaaren stimmten Größe und Profil mit denen der Täter überein.“

„Vorausgesetzt, dass die Schuhprofile, die wir gefunden haben, zu den Tätern gehören“, gab Harry zu bedenken. „Eine hundertprozentige Garantie haben wir nicht.“

„In den nächsten zwei Tagen werden wir alle Alibis der zwölf Schüler zu den zwei Tatzeitpunkten überprüfen.“ Ron hielt eine Liste mit Namen hoch. „Deshalb bitten wir alle vier Hauslehrer, den Schülern ihre Termine für die Befragung mitzuteilen.“

„Warum dauert das zwei Tage?“, fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Zwölf Schüler sind doch schnell befragt.“

„Weil wir die Alibis auch noch überprüfen müssen.“ Ron war sichtlich verärgert, dass sie seine Kompetenz in Frage stellte. „Hier geht es nicht nur um Schnelligkeit sondern auch um Gründlichkeit, oder willst du riskieren, dass wir die falschen Personen nach Askaban schicken?“

„Niemand wird hier nach Askaban geschickt“, stellte Minerva klar. „Ich möchte daran erinnern, dass es sich hier wahrscheinlich um Schüler handelt. Was auch immer ihr Motiv sein mag, so ist ihr junges Alter zu berücksichtigen.“

Ihre Bemerkung rührte Hermines Herz. Es hielt sie kaum auf ihrem Stuhl und zu ihrem Unglück fing Minerva ausgerechnet in diesem Moment ihren Blick auf. Hermine senkte errötend die Augen und auch Minerva schien kurzzeitig den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Dem bisherigen Verhalten nach zu urteilen, scheinen die Täter recht ungeduldig zu sein“, mischte Filius Flitwick sich ein. „Zwei Anschläge innerhalb von zwei Tagen lassen darauf schließen, dass sie schnell zum Ziel kommen wollen.“ Er deutete mit seinem langen Zauberstab auf das Papier in Rons Hand. „Ich stimme Hermine zu, dass die Überprüfung der Alibis unglücklich viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt.“

„Was schlägst du vor, Filius?“, fragte Minerva ihren stellvertretenden Schulleiter.

Der kleine Zauberer rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Tätern zuvorkommen, in dem wir ihnen eine Falle stellen. Wenn es wirklich Schüler sind, werden sie nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern auch unerfahren sein.“

Harry und Ron tauschten stumme Blicke aus, und Hermine konnte sehen, wie es hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete. Im selben Moment beschloss sie, dass sie dabei sein wollte, was auch immer die beiden ausheckten. Unter dem Tisch stieß sie ihre Schuhspitze diskret an Harrys Schuh und sah ihn unmerklich nicken. Der Deal war also geschlossen. 

„Wir werden Ihre Bedenken in Erwägung ziehen, Professor Flitwick“, wandte Harry sich an den Zauberkunstprofessor. „Möglicherweise finden wir eine schnellere Lösung.“

Minerva sah prüfend in die Runde. „Wenn es keine weiteren Wortmeldungen gibt, bedanke ich mich für Ihre und eure Mitarbeit“, sagte sie ruhig. „Sobald es weitere Erkenntnisse gibt, werde ich ein neues Treffen einberufen.“

Das Schieben von Stühlen war zu hören, als die Konferenzteilnehmer sich erhoben und zum Ausgang strömten, einige in lautstarker Unterhaltung, andere still und nachdenklich. Hermine drängelte sich zu Harry und Ron, um mit ihnen gemeinsam den Raum zu verlassen, als Minerva sie zurückrief. „Einen kurzen Moment noch, Hermine.“

Ein paar Kollegen drehten sich verwundert um, als Hermine zum wiederholten Male von der Schulleiterin zurückgepfiffen wurde. „Entschuldige, Minerva“, sagte sie, als alle den Raum verlassen hatten. „Ich weiß, ich bin hier nur die Referendarin, aber…“

Minerva schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bringst es tatsächlich fertig, dich bei mir für dein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, während du gleichzeitig hinter meinem Rücken einen Plan mit Mr. Potter ausheckst?“

Hermine ließ ihre Hand auf dem Türdrücker sinken. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Minerva das mitbekommen? Hatte sie zehn Sinne? „Ich sorge mich einfach um dich“, rechtfertigte sie sich. 

Minervas Gesicht wurde freundlicher. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Hermine, aber es ist mein Leben und meine Entscheidung. Das musst du akzeptieren.“ Sie drehte sich abrupt um, als hinter ihnen ein Stück Kreide auf den Fußboden fiel und in zwei Teile zerbrach. Minerva hob die Kreide auf und legte sie an ihren Platz zurück. „Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass du etwas mit deinen Freunden planst, ohne dass ich davon weiß“, fuhr sie fort. „Es kann nicht sein, dass ich jeden einzelnen Schritt mit Kingsley Shacklebolt abstimme, während seine eigenen Mitarbeiter hinter seinem Rücken einen unabhängigen Plan verfolgen, ganz zu schweigen von meinen.“

„Aber Filius hat recht!“ Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Wir sollten nicht bis zum nächsten Anschlag warten. Wir müssen den Tätern zuvorkommen!“

„Darum geht es nicht“, warnte Minerva, als sie Hermines entschlossenes Gesicht sah. „Ihr tut nichts ohne mein Wissen, ist das versprochen?“

Hermine ließ sich frustriert auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich einfach zusehe, wie du dich wissentlich in Gefahr begibst.“ Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, die Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme zu nehmen. 

Minerva sah sie schweigend an. Plötzlich wirkte sie gar nicht mehr wie die strenge Schulleiterin. Stattdessen schien sie auf einmal unsicher und nervös. Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass ihre Augen leicht gerötet waren und ihre Haut blasser war als sonst.

„Du siehst müde aus“, stellte Hermine besorgt fest. 

„Ja, ich…“ Minerva heftete ihren Blick auf ihre Unterlagen, die immer noch vorn am Tischende lagen. „Ich habe nicht viel… geschlafen.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Ich fürchte… ich habe dir gestern einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt“, sagte sie mit sichtlicher Mühe. 

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Hermine, obwohl sie es eigentlich lieber nicht wissen wollte. 

Minerva sah Hermine vorsichtig an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst.“

Hermine spürte, wie sich augenblicklich ihr Hals zuzog. Sie hätte Minerva gern versichert, dass sie sich überhaupt keine Hoffnungen machte, aber es wäre eine verdammte Lüge gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie fast die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und nichts anderes getan als zu hoffen. 

„Ich bin nicht bereit“, erklärte Minerva und in ihrem Blick lag etwas überraschend Flehendes. „Kannst du das verstehen?“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich das nicht.“ Sie schluckte mühsam den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. „Ich verstehe, dass es schwierig wäre, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum es unmöglich sein soll.“

„Du bist meine Angestellte, Hermine.“

„Dann warte ich, bis ich es nicht mehr bin.“ Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, um mit Minerva auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „All die Jahre war ich mir sicher, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen allein bin. Aber jetzt…“ Sie berührte sanft Minervas Wange. „Jetzt…“

Minerva schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Es geht nicht“, flüsterte sie.

„Warum nicht?“

„Tausend Gründe.“ Minerva legte ihre Hand auf Hermines und zog sie von ihrer Wange weg. „Bitte, Hermine…“

Minervas Papierstapel fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden, aber keine der beiden Frauen achtete darauf. In Hermines Kopf wirbelten die Erinnerungen an den Spaziergang herum, während sie in die grünen Augen sah, die so viel mehr erzählten, als ihre Besitzerin sagte. „Einen hast du vergessen“, sagte Hermine langsam. Und ohne Minervas Erlaubnis einzuholen, beugte sie sich vor und küsste sie. 

Minerva schien sich in einer Art Schockstarre zu befinden und Hermine küsste noch einmal die roten Lippen, ehe sie von ihr abließ. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie und zog Minerva in ihre Arme. „Irgendwann werde ich daran ersticken.“

Minerva war so schmal in ihren Armen, viel schmaler, als Hermine es je geahnt hätte. Fast zerbrechlich wirkte sie. Hermine konnte jede Rippe unter ihren Fingern spüren, jeden Knochen, und auch die weichen Brüste, die ihre eigenen berührten. Es fühlte sich so perfekt an, so richtig wie noch nie etwas in ihrem Leben.

Endlich rührte sich Minerva. Sie begann wieder zu atmen, unregelmäßig und schwer, und Hermine wich zurück, um sie anzusehen. Was sie sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Minerva weinte. 

„Lass mich bitte los“, flüsterte sie und Hermine trat gehorsam einen Schritt zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid“, erwiderte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich wollte nicht…“

Minerva wischte sich über die Augen. „Lass mich allein, Hermine.“

„Natürlich.“ Hermine zögerte noch. Nichts fühlte sich falscher an, als jetzt zu gehen. Mehr als je zuvor. 

„Bitte, Hermine.“

Am liebsten hätte Hermine laut geschrien, so sehr protestierte alles in ihr, aber sie nickte wortlos und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen, den Raum. 

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand im Korridor. Warum musste sie immer wieder aufs Neue provozieren, dass Minerva sie zurückwies? Warum konnte sie die Dinge nicht einfach so lassen, wie sie waren? Jedes Mal tat es mehr weh, und das musste endlich, endlich aufhören! 

Verzweifelt fuhr sie mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Lippen, die zum ersten Mal Minerva McGonagalls berührt hatten. So weich waren sie gewesen, wie Samt. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl gewesen, aber nur einen Augenblick später war Minerva erstarrt, und es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob die Sonne erkaltete. Nein, so konnte das nicht weitergehen. Auch wenn Minerva etwas für sie zu empfinden schien, so signalisierte sie doch jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass sie nicht bereit war. Und Hermine musste einen Weg finden, das zu akzeptieren. Sonst machte sie alles nur noch schlimmer.


	8. Irrtum

_Und jeder will ein Held sein_  
_und irgendeine Heldentat vollbringen._  
_So auch ich natürlich,_  
_ich will der, der dich hier herausholt sein._  
_(Element of Crime: „Bitte bleib bei mir“)_

 

Noch am selben Abend bat Hermine Ron, auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen und suchte Harry in seiner Unterkunft in Hogsmeade auf. „Du siehst ja schlimm aus“, sagte er erschrocken, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. „Hast du geweint?“

Hermine ließ sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in seiner Unterkunft fallen. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Geht es um McGonagall?“ Er setzte sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett. „Was wollte sie denn noch von dir?“

„Ach…“ Hermine machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Irgendwie hat sie mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben“, erklärte sie. „Und sie hat mir verboten, dass wir irgendetwas hinter ihrem oder Kingsleys Rücken unternehmen.“

Harry strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „„Wie macht sie das nur immer? Sie kennt uns einfach zu gut, oder?“

„Scheint so.“ Hermine wollte dieses Thema ungern vertiefen. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt tun.“ 

Harry schenkte sich eine Tasse Kakao ein und bot Hermine ebenfalls eine an. „Sie ist deine Chefin“, betonte er, als er Hermine den Kakao in die Hand drückte. „Wenn du dich ihrem Befehl widersetzt, war’s das mit deinem Master.“

Hermine sah ihn schief an. „Ausgerechnet du erinnerst mich an die Regeln, Mr. Potter?“

„Nun ja.“ Er lachte verlegen. „Ich weiß doch, was dir deine Karriere bedeutet.“

Hermine stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie große Angst davor hatte, ihre Stelle zu verlieren. Was ihr Vorhaben für ihre berufliche Laufbahn bedeuten würde, mochte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen, aber hier ging es um ein Menschenleben, und nicht nur um irgendein Menschenleben, sondern um Minerva McGonagalls. „Ich kann mich an ihr Verbot nicht halten, Harry.“

„Was ist denn los?“ Harry beobachtete sie beunruhigt, während er seinen Kakao schlürfte. „Wenn McGonagall nicht will, dass wir etwas unternehmen, dann lassen wir’s eben bleiben. Es ist ihr Leben und ihre Schule.“

„Und das aus deinem Mund, Harry!“ Hermine stellte ihre Tasse so vehement auf die Stuhllehne, dass der Kakao dabei überschwappte. War sie denn die einzige, die hier noch klar denken konnte? Die Auror-Ausbildung musste Harry mehr zugesetzt haben, als sie geahnt hatte. „Verstehst du nicht? Minerva unterschätzt die Gefahr total! Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, kann sie morgen schon tot sein!“

„Hermine.“ Harry stand von seinem Bett auf und setzte sich vor sie auf den Fußboden. „Im Moment haben wir zwei unserer fähigsten Wachleute vor Professor Sprouts Räumen postiert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass den Tätern ein dritter Anschlag gelingt, ist ziemlich gering.“

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch durch ihren buschigen Strähnen an. „Irgendwie kenne ich unsere Diskussionen sonst umgekehrt. Du versuchst nur, mich davon abzuhalten, meine Stelle zu riskieren.“

„Richtig.“ Harry grinste. „Aber nicht nur. Wir tun wirklich unser Bestes, und du kannst ganz beruhigt sein.“

„Ich bin aber nicht beruhigt.“ Hermine schob sich die störenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, während sie überlegte, wie sie Harry den Ernst der Lage begreiflich machen sollte. Sicher war Minerva eine der mächtigsten Hexe der Welt, da war es kein Wunder, dass Harry sich wenig Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit machte. Aber Minerva hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie im Moment ihren Instinkten nicht recht vertrauen konnte, und das hieß, dass sie durchaus Opfer eines Attentates werden konnte, auch wenn es sich bei den Tätern um unerfahrene Schüler handeln mochte. Im Gegenteil, diese Tatsache gefährdete Minerva nur noch mehr, weil sie sich für das Wohlergehen der Schüler verantwortlich fühlte. Das machte sie nachlässig gegenüber ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. „Ich habe nun mal Angst um Minerva“, startete Hermine einen neuen Versuch. „Und entweder, du hilfst mir, etwas zu unternehmen, oder ich werde es allein tun.“

Hermine konnte Harry ansehen, dass er nicht recht wusste, was er mit ihrer Vehemenz anfangen sollte. Normalerweise war er für eine derartige Aktion immer zu haben, aber es schien etwas anderes zu sein, wenn ihre berufliche Karriere auf dem Spiel stand. Wie sie Harry kannte, dachte er über seine eigene Situation weit weniger nach, aber natürlich würde auch sein Verhalten Fragen im Ministerium aufwerfen. Allerdings glaube Hermine kaum, dass Kingsley deshalb seinen besten Auror entlassen würde. 

„Ist es dir so wichtig, dass du deine berufliche Laufbahn dafür riskieren willst, Hermine?“, fragte Harry noch einmal. „Warum machst du das?“

„Ich…“ Hermine verknotete ihre Hände und legte sie in ihren Schoß. „Ich… Harry… ich habe Gefühle für Minerva. Schon seit unserer Schulzeit. Ich kann nicht einfach nur hoffen, dass ihr nichts passiert.“ 

Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Du hast… Gefühle für… McGonagall?“

„Ja.“ Hermine wurde knallrot. „Ich weiß, es hört sich seltsam an…“

Harry schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich meine, ich bin dein bester Freund!“

„Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, Harry. “ Hermine merkte auf einmal, wie gut es tat, ihr Geheimnis endlich mit jemandem zu teilen. Nichtsdestotrotz musste Harry unbedingt dichthalten, sonst stand es spätestens nächste Woche im _Tagespropheten_. „Nicht einmal Ginny weiß es“, erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es für dich behalten würdest. Auch Ron gegenüber.“

„Okay, wenn du meinst.“ Harry rieb sich das Gesicht, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Immerhin verstehe ich jetzt, warum dir die Sache so wichtig ist.“

„Dann hilf mir.“ Hermine schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Gib’s zu, Harry Potter, du hattest doch bestimmt schon einen Plan, bevor ich hier aufgekreuzt bin, oder?“

„Natürlich“, grinste er. „Ron und ich haben uns schon abgesprochen.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Hermine beugte sich näher zu ihm. „Also heraus damit!“

„Die Hauslehrer haben heute Abend die zwölf Schüler informiert, dass sie morgen Vormittag verhört werden sollen“, erklärte Harry. „Wenn die beiden Täter tatsächlich unter den zwölf Schülern sein sollten, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder lassen sie nun jede weitere Aktivität sein, um kein weiteres Risiko einzugehen, oder sie versuchen, ihr Ziel noch zu erreichen, bevor sie überführt werden.“

„Genau das ist meine Sorge“, nickte Hermine. „Dann bleibt ihnen nämlich nur noch heute Nacht oder morgen Vormittag.“

„Wir haben übrigens etwas gefunden, von dem nur die Schulleiterin weiß.“ Harry beugte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und griff nach einer Mappe. „Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es überhaupt im Zusammenhang mit den Anschlägen steht oder nicht, aber es ist uns aufgefallen.“ Er zog ein zerknittertes Pergament aus der Mappe und zeigte es Hermine. „Weißt du, was das ist?“

Hermine griff nach dem Dokument und studierte es näher. Irgendjemand hatte sorgfältig sämtliche Schulleiter seit der Gründung von Hogwarts aufgelistet. In den Spalten neben den Namen standen das Geburts- und das Todesdatum, sowie die Jahresdaten der Schulleitertätigkeit und der Name des jeweiligen Hauses, aus dem sie stammten. 

Hermine stutzte, als ihr Blick auf die Namen der Häuser fiel und las die Liste noch einmal von oben bis unten durch. „Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor…“ Sie sah auf. „Wo habt ihr die Liste gefunden?“

„In einem Schlafsaal der Hufflepuffs.“ Harry nahm ihr die Liste wieder aus der Hand und verstaute sie in seiner Mappe. 

Hermine sah ihm nachdenklich dabei zu, wie er die Unterlagen wieder auf seinen Nachttisch zurücklegte. „Wir waren immer so mit den Slytherins beschäftigt, dass wir die Hufflepuffs nie so richtig ernst genommen haben“, überlegte sie laut.

„Wie hättest du dich wohl gefühlt, wenn du eine Hufflepuff geworden wärst?“ Harry setzte sich wieder zu ihr.

„Nun ja…“ Hermine lehnte sich zurück. „Cedric Diggory war ein toller Hufflepuff“, sagte sie langsam. „Und Tonks auch. Aber die kannte ich beide noch nicht, als ich eingeschult wurde.“

Harry nickte. „Weißt du noch, was Hagrid uns als erstes über die Hufflepuffs erzählt hat?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Dass ihnen Gerechtigkeit, Treue und Fleiß wichtig ist?“

„Nein.“ Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Dass sie alle Trottel sind.“ 

„Hm…“ Hermine versuchte vergeblich, sich an Momente in ihrer Schulzeit zu erinnern, in denen die Hufflepuffs als strahlende Sieger aus etwas hervorgegangen waren. Nicht einmal den Hauspokal im Quidditch hatten sie gewonnen. „Du vermutest also, dass es ein paar Hufflepuffs geben könnte, die es satt haben, dass immer nur die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws den Ruhm abstauben, während die Hufflepuffs angeblich die Langeweiler und Trottel sind?“

„Genau“, nickte Harry. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Hufflepuffs das größte Haus sind, ist es in der Tat auffällig, dass kaum ein Schulleiter aus diesem Hause stammt.“ Er sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. „Und wer würde denn Schulleiter werden, wenn McGonagall nicht mehr da wäre?“

Hermine machte ein zischendes Geräusch, als ihr ein Licht aufging. Salazar Slytherin hatte bei der Gründung von Hogwarts in die Statuten aufnehmen lassen, dass nur ein Mensch Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden könnte. Filius Flitwick, der stellvertretende Schulleiter, stammte allerdings von Kobolden ab. „Vermutlich Pomona Sprout“, sagte sie überrascht. 

„Dieselbe Schlussfolgerung hat McGonagall vorhin auch gezogen“, bestätigte Harry. „Deshalb fühlt sie sich bei Professor Sprout auch gerade sehr sicher. Trotzdem hat sie darauf bestanden, dass wir niemandem von dieser Liste erzählen. Sie möchte verhindern, dass die Schüler in dem Schlafsaal voreilig verdächtigt werden, oder dass sich gar alle Schüler gegenseitig verdächtigen. Misstrauen sei immer schädlich für eine Gemeinschaft, hat sie gesagt.“

„Das ist typisch Minerva.“ Hermine musste zugeben, dass die Schulleiterin mit dieser Aussage vielleicht doch nicht so Unrecht hatte. „Aber wenn unsere Theorie stimmt, bedeutet das, dass die Gefahr eines weiteren Anschlags am größten ist, wenn Minerva heute Nacht oder morgen früh Pomonas Räume verlässt.“ 

„So ist es.“ Harry zog ein stark abgenutztes Dokument aus seinem Umhang hervor, und Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie es erkannte. 

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers!“, rief sie aufgeregt. „Du hast sie noch!“

„Natürlich.“ Harry öffnete mit geübten Fingern die Karte. „ _Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin._ “

Nur Sekunden später erschienen zahlreiche kleine Füße auf dem Grundriss von Hogwarts. „Minerva ist bei Pomona“, stellte Hermine erleichtert fest. „Und wo hattet ihr die Liste gefunden?“

„Hier.“ Harry wies auf einen Schlafsaal der Hufflepuffs. 

„Gut.“ Hermine schob sich nervös eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Und was hast du mit Ron besprochen?“

„Dass wir den beiden Hufflepuffs eine Falle stellen, genau wie Professor Flitwick es vorgeschlagen hat.“ Harry tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte. „ _Unheil angerichtet_.“ Er versteckte das Dokument wieder unter seinem Umhang. „Mit der Karte werden wir heute Nacht beobachten, ob jemand seinen Schlafsaal verlässt. Wenn ja, könnten wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen, Hermine. Ich habe Professor McGonagall gebeten, in dieser Nacht nicht durch ihr Revier zu streifen, und sie hat sich damit einverstanden erklärt.“

Hermine begriff sofort, worauf er hinauswollte. „Ihr braucht eine Katze als Lockmittel.“

„Genau.“ Harrys Augen blitzten, wie immer, wenn er kurz davor war, sich in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen. „Niemand ist so gut in Verwandlung wie du, außer McGonagall selbst, und die wollen wir ja nicht involvieren. Nach dem ersten Anschlag sollten die Täter mitbekommen haben, dass McGonagall nachts in ihrer Katzengestalt ihr Revier durchstreift. Und da Hogwarts inzwischen streng bewacht wird, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Täter im Dunkeln zuschlagen höher als am Morgen.“

„Und wenn die beiden Hufflepuffs nicht die Täter sind?“

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Täter eher in der Nacht als am Tag zuschlagen werden. Hogwarts ist besonders am Tage zu gut gesichert.“

„Aber ganz sicher kannst du dir nicht sein“, gab Hermine zu bedenken. 

„Nein, das stimmt.“ Harry fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare, was seine wirre Frisur noch unordentlicher aussehen ließ. „Deswegen hatte ich McGonagall gebeten, dass sie morgen nicht zum Frühstück erscheint, aber das hat sie abgelehnt. Sie will für die Schüler sichtbar bleiben und so viel Normalität wie möglich ausstrahlen.“

Hermine seufzte. Auch wenn sie Minervas Anliegen verstehen konnte, rechtfertigte das nicht, dass sie ein solches Risiko einging. „Wenn du heute Nacht wach bleiben wirst, um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu beobachten, dann könntest du doch auch zu uns kommen und wir wechseln uns bei der Wache ab?“, schlug sie vor. „Vorausgesetzt, du bist auch für den Kamin in Hogwarts Küche registriert…“

„Das bin ich in der Tat“, lächelte er. „Wir mussten uns alle registrieren lassen, bevor wir mit Kingsley nach Hogwarts gekommen sind.“ Harry wies auf sein Bett. „Ich werde mich noch zwei Stunden aufs Ohr hauen, und dann klopfe ich bei euch.“

 

* * *

 

Die Kinder schliefen schon, als Harry zwei Stunden später mit seinem Tarnumhang unter dem Arm an Hermines Tür erschien. „Ron hat sich schon hingelegt, weil er nach dir die nächste Schicht übernehmen will“, informierte Hermine Harry, als er ihr ins Wohnzimmer folgte. „Warum habt ihr Kingsley eigentlich nicht in euren Plan eingeweiht?“ Diese Frage hatte sie schon den ganzen Abend beschäftigt. 

„Weil deine Schulleiterin ihn überzeugt hat, dass sie bei Pomona Sprout sicher ist.“ Harry schlürfte dankbar den Tee, den Hermine ihm anbot. „Sie hofft, dass wir die Täter durch die Befragungen identifizieren werden, weil auf diesem Wege weder die Auroren noch die Täter ein Verletzungsrisiko eingehen.“ 

„Abgesehen davon, dass ihr eigenes Verletzungsrisiko durch das Abwarten am höchsten ist“, bemerkte Hermine grimmig. „Solange sie sich in Pomonas Räumen aufhält, ist sie wahrscheinlich wirklich sicher, aber sobald sie aus der Tür dritt, wird sie zur Zielscheibe. Und deswegen müssen wir den Tätern zuvorkommen.“

„Nicht umsonst haben wir vor Pomonas Räumen Wachen postiert“, wiederholte Harry. „Aber ich verstehe, wenn du es darauf nicht ankommen lassen möchtest. Manchmal ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung.“ Er zog seine Schuhe aus und machte es sich in Hermines Sessel bequem. „Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass McGonagall sich um die Täter sorgt. Sie hat sie aufwachsen sehen und in ihren Augen sind es noch halbe Kinder. Aber wenn unser Plan gelingt, wird niemand zu Schaden kommen.“

Hermine unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die letzten zwei Nächte zehrten mehr an ihr, als sie wahrhaben wollte. „Möchtest du noch Gesellschaft haben, oder sollte ich mich auch hinlegen?“ 

Harry stellte seine Teetasse ab, während er die Füße auf der Karte des Rumtreibers beobachtete. „Leg dich ruhig hin, Hermine“, sagte er, ohne aufzusehen. „Heute Nacht ist jede Minute Schlaf kostbar.“

Hermine zog sich dankbar ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten vor Müdigkeit, obwohl sie innerlich so aufgewühlt war. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie wachte nicht einmal auf, als Ron das Bett verließ, um seine Schicht zu übernehmen. 

Gegen drei Uhr morgens fuhr sie aus tiefstem Schlaf hoch, als Ron plötzlich an ihrer Schulter ruckelte. „Hermine“, raunte er aufgeregt. „Es tut sich was im Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Harry sprang neben Hermine aus dem Bett. „Was hast du gesehen, Ron?“

„Dass zwei Fuß-Paare den Schlafsaal verlassen haben und gerade den Hufflepuff Keller durchqueren.“ Ron zeigte Harry die Karte. „Morton Belby und Stewart Cornfoot.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Hermine rieb sich die Augen. Sie kannte Mr. Belby und Mr. Cornfoot aus dem Unterricht der siebten Klasse, und keiner der beiden Jungen war ihr bisher besonders aufgefallen. Morton Belby war ein hochgewachsener, schlacksiger junger Mann, der sich in erster Linie für Quidditch zu interessieren schien. Stewart Cornfoot war etwas kleiner als Belby, aber genauso dünn. Er war einer der besseren Schüler in der Klasse, aber schien Verwandlung nicht besonders zu mögen. Diese jungen Männer sollten zu einem Mordanschlag fähig sein? Hermine konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen, aber jetzt war keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Wo sind die Wachen?“, fragte Harry, als er Ron die Karte abnahm. 

Ron zeigte auf zwei Fuß-Paare in der Nähe der Hufflepuff-Schlafräume. Seltsamerweise spazierte die Füße der beiden Hufflepuff-Schüler direkt an den Wachen vorbei, ohne dass irgendeine Art von Kampf zu erkennen war. „Wie kann das denn sein?“, fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Vielleicht ein Imperius-Fluch?“ Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und eilig traten sie einer nach dem anderen in ihren Kamin. 

Die Küche von Hogwarts war nur schwach mit Fackeln beleuchtet, als sie dort eintrafen. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihnen zugute, dass sie sich im Schloss besser auskannten als manche Professoren. „Hinter dem Gemälde von Sir Cornelius befindet sich ein Gang zum Hufflepuff-Flügel“, raunte Harry und zeigte auf seine Karte. In der Tat konnte ihnen das einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen, wenn sie schnell genug liefen. Alle drei waren außer Atem, als sie wenig später in einen Korridor im dritten Stock traten. Harry zog sofort den Tarnumhang hervor, der viel kleiner war, als Hermine ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. 

„Geht ihr zwei unter den Umhang“, raunte er Hermine zu und reichte Ron die Karte. Noch während sie um die Ecke bogen, stieß Harry mit einem Wachposten zusammen. 

„Mr. Potter.“ Der Wachposten hob grüßend seine Hand an die Schläfe. „Bisher ist alles ruhig.“

„Das ist gut zu wissen, Boris“, antwortete Harry mit hochoffiziellem Gesichtsausdruck. „Bleibt unbedingt wachsam.“

Es war gut zu wissen, dass der Tarnumhang noch so gut wirkte wie früher. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie weiter. „Sie sind schon an der nächsten Wache vorbei“, flüsterte Ron. „Wie machen die das nur?“

Hermine blieb die Antwort im Halse stecken, als sie vor Pomona Sprouts Tür ankamen und beide Wachleute bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen. „Betäubungspfeile“, flüsterte Harry, als er sich neben die Wachen kniete. „Sie suchen sich selbst das Ziel, auf das sie eingestellt sind.“ Er zeigte auf die Stelle, wo die Pfeile eingedrungen waren. Es war das Emblem des Ministeriums, das auf der Jacke jedes Wachmanns prankte. „Kommt, wir fangen die Hufflepuffs vor den Schultoiletten ab.“ 

„Zu spät!“, flüsterte Ron aufgeregt. „Sie kommen gleich um die Ecke.“

„Mist!“, fluchte Harry und zauberte ein Stück Lachs hervor. „Geht in Deckung!“

Harry versteckte sich hinter einer Säule, während Ron und Hermine auf der anderen Seite von Pomona Sprouts Tür unter dem Tarnumhang lauerten. Mit einer weiten Armbewegung warf Harry das Stück Lachs etwa zwanzig Meter weit in die Nähe der Stelle, wo die beiden Hufflepuffs gleich um die Ecke kommen mussten. 

 

„Jetzt!“, raunte Ron zu Hermine. „Nun mach schon. Harry hat den Köder so geworfen, dass die Hufflepuffs aus ihrer Deckung kommen müssen, wenn sie dorthin wollen.“

Hermine zog eilig eine betäubte Maus aus ihrem Umhang hervor. _“Rennervate“_ , flüsterte sie und die Maus erwachte augenblicklich aus ihrem Koma. „ _Vera Verto felis_.“

Noch in ihrer Hand verwandelte sich die Maus in eine getigerte Katze, die Hermine augenblicklich die Hand zerkratzte. „Mach schon!“, flüsterte Ron. „Während die Hufflepuffs die Katze attackieren, schnappen wir sie uns.“ 

Hermine schubste die Katze in Richtung Lachs. Das Tier entdeckte seine Mahlzeit innerhalb von Sekunden und trabte auf leisen Pfoten zu dem Stück Fisch. Doch mitten auf dem Weg blieb die Katze unvermittelt stehen und legte die Ohren an. 

„Warte!“ Ron starrte erschrocken auf die Karte. „Wo kommt die denn jetzt her?“ Er zeigte auf ein Paar Füße, die unzweifelhaft Minerva McGonagall gehörten. Sie musste direkt bei den beiden Hufflepuff Schülern sein. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ 

Harry, der Ron hinter seiner Säule nicht gehört hatte, richtete seinen Zauberstab genau auf die Stelle, wo McGonagall gleich um die Ecke kommen würde. Als eine Explosion durch die Korridore schallte, stürmte Harry los. 

„Vorsicht, Harry!“ Hermine stürzte hinter ihm her und warf sich auf seinen Arm, als zeitgleich ein roter Blitzstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab schoss. Harry geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Hermine, die, von einem Teil seines Strahls getroffen, zu Boden gesunken war. Im selben Moment kam Minerva um die Ecke, gefolgt von Morton Belby. Durch die Rauchschwaden sah Hermine, wie Minerva einen _Incarcerus_ -Zauber auf Mr. Belby abfeuerte und sich augenblicklich Seile um seine Beine schlangen. 

Plötzlich tauchte Pomona Sprout in weißem Nachthemd auf, die wohl ebenfalls die Explosion gehört hatte. „Was ist passiert?“, rief sie und stolperte prompt über den Tarnumhang, der noch die Hälfte von Hermines Beinen verdeckte. Hermines Schulter schmerzte höllisch und sie konnte gerade noch den linken Arm heben, um Pomona vor einem Brandzauber von Stewart Cornfoot zu bewahren, der von der Mauer abprallte. Dann wurde Hermine schwarz vor Augen.

 

* * *

 

Als Hermine ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, lehnte sie mit dem Rücken an der Mauer und Minerva McGonagall kniete vor ihr. „Hermine?“, fragte sie leise. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

„Ich glaube schon.“ Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber ein stechender Schmerz ließ sie wieder zurücksinken. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie verwirrt. „Wo sind Ron und Harry?“

„Sie haben die Täter zum Verhör abgeführt.“ Minerva tastete vorsichtig nach einer Stelle an Hermines Arm. Es tat höllisch weh. „Ich fürchte, du hast dir bei deinem Sturz die Schulter gebrochen. Ich habe Poppy schon informiert, aber sie versorgt gerade noch Mr. Cornfoot.“

Hermine konnte vor Schmerz kaum denken. „Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?“, fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich dachte, du hättest Harry versprochen, Pomonas Räume nicht zu verlassen.“

„So wie du mir versprochen hast, dass du nichts hinter meinem Rücken unternimmst?“, konterte Minerva spöttisch. 

„Ich habe das nicht versprochen.“ Hermine stöhnte leise. Ihr wurde schon wieder schwarz vor Augen und sie betete, dass Poppy Pomfrey nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. 

Auch Minerva schaute sich ungeduldig um. „Hältst du es noch aus?“ 

Hermine konnte nicht einmal mehr antworten und Minerva griff kurzentschlossen nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Es tut mir leid, aber das wird jetzt sehr weh tun.“ Sie legte ihre Hand an Hermines Wange und ließ sie dort ruhen, während sie die verletzte Schulter mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte. _“Episkey“_ , sagte sie laut, und im selben Moment fuhr ein Schmerz durch Hermines Schulter, als ob sie von einem Zug überrollt würde. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie presste ihre Wange fest gegen Minervas Hand. Dann endlich ebbte der Schmerz ab und Hermine konnte wieder frei atmen. 

„Es tut mir leid. Poppy macht das viel besser.“ Minerva strich Hermine eine klatschnasse Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich konnte nicht länger warten.“

„Danke.“ Hermine versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, aber Minerva drückte sie sanft zurück. 

„Bleib lieber noch hier sitzen“, mahnte sie. „Du darfst die Schulter in den nächsten Stunden nicht bewegen. Poppy wird alles Weitere veranlassen.“ 

Endlich kam die Heilerin um die Ecke geschossen. „Mon dieu, Miss Granger!“, rief sie, als sie Hermine erkannte. „Was haben Sie denn angestellt?“

„Miss Granger hat sich bei einem Sturz die Schulter gebrochen“, erklärte Minerva, nun wieder ganz die Schulleiterin. „Außerdem wurde sie von einem Schockzauber getroffen.“ 

Poppy zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Ich werde Sie über Nacht im Krankenzimmer behalten müssen“, informierte sie Hermine. „Mit einem Schulterbruch ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Aber Rose und Hugo…“, protestierte Hermine. „Ich kann nicht…“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Minerva legte ihre Hand auf Hermines gesunden Arm. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass sich jemand um sie kümmert.“

Hermine dankte ihr erschöpft. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es mit Minervas Fürsorglichkeit vorbei sein würde, sobald sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen konnte. Sicher würde sie eine gehörige Standpauke bekommen, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. „Sind die anderen unverletzt?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“ Minerva seufzte. „Hättet ihr drei nur auf mich gehört.“

„Zum Glück haben wir das nicht getan.“ Auch wenn ihr Plan gründlich schief gegangen war, bereute Hermine ihr Eingreifen nicht. Wer weiß, ob Mr. Cornfoot nicht noch eine zweite Granate auf Minerva abgefeuert hätte, wenn sie nicht gekommen wären. „Warum hast du überhaupt Pomonas Räume verlassen?“ 

„Ich habe ein dumpfes Geräusch gehört und als ich nachschaute, sah ich, dass die Wache mit Fernpfeilen betäubt worden waren.“ Minerva legte ihren Arm um Hermines Taille und stützte sie beim Aufstehen. „Also habe ich mich hinter einem Mauervorsprung versteckt und auf die Täter gewartet. Ich hatte gerade Mr. Belby entwaffnet, als Mr. Cornfoot eine Handgranate in meine Richtung warf. Ein schneller Schutzzauber hat mich gerettet, aber dafür hat die Explosion Mr. Cornfoot einen Finger abgerissen. Dann kam plötzlich Harry Potter herbeigestürmt, und du mit ihm.“

„Hat sein Schockzauber dich getroffen?“

„Nein, du bist ja dazwischen gegangen.“ Minerva lächelte. „Wofür ich dir übrigens danken muss. Mein Körper reagiert etwas empfindlich auf Schockzauber seit dem Angriff von Dolores Umbridge und ihren Auroren.“

Genau das hatte Hermine befürchtet, und sie war froh, so geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt zu haben. „Was ist denn genau passiert?“ Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine Maus, die große Ähnlichkeit mit Hermines Tier hatte, huschte an der Wand entlang und verschwand hinter einer Säule. Minerva hatte es also schon zurückverwandelt.

„Nachdem ich Mr. Belby entwaffnet hatte, versuchte er zu entkommen, aber wie du noch gesehen hast, konnte ich ihn fesseln“, berichtete Minerva. „Durch den Rauch der Explosion habe ich jedoch Mr. Cornfoot nicht mehr gesehen. Zum Glück hat Ron Weasley sofort seine Verfolgung aufgenommen und ihn schließlich gestellt. Er hatte noch zwei weitere Waffen in der Tasche, die er unzweifelhaft benutzt hätte, wenn er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte.“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf über die Schüler. „Dass die beiden es nötig fanden, auf profane Muggle-Methoden zurückzugreifen, ist schockierend. Explosions- und Sprengzauber lehrt Horace schließlich schon in der 4. Klasse.“

Hermine war zu erschöpft, um Minervas Gedankengängen folgen zu können. „Was ist mit Pomona?“, erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich mit ihrem gesunden Arm die Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischte. 

„Die hätte fast Mr. Cornfoots _Incendio_ -Fluch abbekommen, wenn du ihn nicht abgelenkt hättest.“ Minerva trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück und überzeugte sich, dass Hermine allein stehen konnte. „Pomona geht es gut, und sie begleitet Harry Potter und Ron Weasley an meiner Stelle.“

Hermine lächelte dankbar. Anscheinend war Pomona extra mit Harry und Ron mitgegangen, damit Minerva bei ihr bleiben konnte. Doch bevor Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte, gab Minerva Madam Pomfrey ein Zeichen. „Poppy wird dich jetzt ins Krankenzimmer bringen“, sagte sie, wieder an Hermine gewandt. „Ich sorge dafür, dass jemand bei deinen Kindern ist und muss dann noch mit dem Ministerium und den beiden Hufflepuff-Jungen sprechen. Danach schaue ich noch einmal bei dir vorbei.“

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht.“ Hermines Stimme klang kräftiger als ihr zumute war. „Auch du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Minerva. Wenn du es zeitlich einrichten kannst, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du morgen Nachmittag vorbeikommst.“

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger“, drängte Poppy ungeduldig. „Auf Sie wartet ein weiches Bett im Krankenflügel.“


	9. Scherben

_Ich will deine Hand, ich will deinen Mund,_  
_ich will deinen Kopf, ich will deine Zunge,_  
_ich will deine Haare, ich will deine Haut._  
_Und den ganzen Kummer will ich auch._  
_(Element of Crime: „Das alles kommt mit“)_

 

Noch in der Nacht hatte Minerva eine der beiden Kinderbetreuerinnen in Hermines Haus geschickt, die bei Rose und Hugo wachte, bis Ron im Morgengrauen von der Vernehmung zurückkam. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten beide Kinder von der nächtlichen Aktion überhaupt nichts mitbekommen, aber natürlich wollten sie sofort ihre Mutter besuchen, als sie erfuhren, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. Deshalb statteten die drei Hermine noch vor dem Frühstück einen Besuch ab. 

Hermines Kinder waren noch nie im Krankenflügel gewesen, und nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatten, dass ihre Mutter nicht schwer krank zu sein schien, inspizierten sie alles im Raum ganz genau und ließen sich von Madam Pomfrey die verschiedenen Heiltränke erklären. „Ich glaube, ich bin abgemeldet“, flüsterte Hermine zu Ron, als ihre Kinder die Heilerin auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten. 

„Was erwartest du?“, sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Du hast ja nicht einmal eine ordentliche Schramme aufzuweisen.“

Hermine setzte eine geknickte Miene auf. „Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du als Held aus dieser Sache hervorgegangen bist. Schließlich habe ich eigenhändig Harry Potter ausgeschaltet, den Hoffnungsträger des Ministeriums.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Er nimmt es dir nicht übel“, grinste Ron. „Wir hatten so einen guten Plan, aber als Harry die Explosion hörte, hat er alles über den Haufen geworfen und ist losgerannt. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sein Schockzauber McGonagall treffen würde.“ Ron sah verlegen auf die Bettdecke. „Ich wollte mich auch noch bei dir bedanken, dass ich bei euch wohnen durfte. Es war schön, die Kinder zu sehen, und dich auch.“

„Du bist jederzeit willkommen, Ron“, sagte Hermine und meinte das auch so, vorausgesetzt, er wollte nicht wieder in einem Bett mit ihr übernachten. „Seid ihr denn fertig in Hogwarts?“ 

„Ja, Mr. Belby und Mr. Cornfoot wurden noch gestern Nacht ins Ministerium gebracht. Harry ist schon dort, um beim Verhör dabei zu sein.“ 

Hermines Augen folgten ihren Kindern, die im Krankenzimmer auf und ab liefen. Rose hatte von Madam Pomfrey einen Weihrauchzweig geschenkt bekommen und Hugo versuchte vergebliche, ein paar Blätter davon abzurupfen. Schließlich erbarmte sich Madam Pomfrey und gab ihm auch einen Zweig. „Haben die Hufflepuff-Schüler euch erzählt, woher sie die kleinen Handgranaten hatten?“, fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und warum sie nicht stattdessen ihre Zauberstäbe benutzt haben?“

Ron forderte Hugo mit einer Geste auf, den Weihrauch zwischen seinen Fingern zu reiben. Er lachte, als sein Sohn bei dem intensiven Geruch das Gesicht verzog. „Offenbar gingen Belby und Cornfoot davon aus, dass McGonagall ihnen mit einem _Expelliarmus_ -Zauber sofort die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand schießen würde, bevor sie auch nur ausholen könnten“, erklärte Ron, wieder an Hermine gewandt. „Und so war es dann ja auch. Dass die beiden zusätzlich Muggel-Waffen bei sich trugen, war ein kurzer Überraschungsmoment für McGonagall, den sie sofort genutzt haben. Zum Glück hat sie die Explosion trotzdem abwehren können. Ein bisschen war es wohl auch Neugierde von den beiden, weil sie mal ausprobieren wollten, wie wirkungsvoll Muggel-Waffen sind.“

„Haben sie denn im Schulleiterbüro auch schon Muggel-Sprengstoff verwendet?“ Hermine rieb sich ihre schmerzende Schulter. Sie konnte sie inzwischen wieder vorsichtig bewegen, aber ein dumpfes Ziehen an der Bruchstelle zeigte ihr, dass sie wohl noch ein paar Stunden im Krankenzimmer bleiben musste. „Neville sagte mir, er hätte Brandbeschleuniger in Minervas privaten Räumen gefunden.“

„Das ist richtig“, nickte Ron. „Der Sprengstoff hatte den Vorteil, dass Belby und Cornfoot ihn aus der Ferne aktivieren konnten. Bei einem Sprengzauber hätten sie vor Ort sein müssen.“

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von dem widerwärtigen Trank, den Madam Pomfrey ihr auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Sie musste ihn innerhalb von einer Stunde austrinken und hatte schon fast die Hälfte geschafft. „Wo hatten sie die Waffen denn her?“ Sie schüttelte sie vor Ekel, als sie das Glas wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte. „So etwas gibt’s ja nicht mal eben im Laden zu kaufen.“

„Mr. Belbys Vater ist mit einem Muggel befreundet und hat offenbar ein ganzes Arsenal bei sich zu Hause. Unsere Leute sind noch gestern Nacht ausgerückt und haben alles beschlagnahmt.“ Ron schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was der Mann damit anstellen wollte. Er wird jetzt ebenfalls vor Gericht gestellt wegen unerlaubten Waffenbesitzes.“ Ron schaute auf seine Uhr und erhob sich abrupt. „Ich muss dringend los“, sagte er und zitierte Rose und Hugo zu sich. „Ich bringe die Kinder noch zur Betreuung, und dann bin ich auch weg.“ Er gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Pass gut auf dich auf und geh die nächsten Tage ein bisschen langsamer an.“

„Ich versuch’s“, versprach Hermine, aber sie wussten beide, dass sie sich nicht daran halten würde.

In der Tür stießen die drei Weasleys fast mit Minerva zusammen. „Komme ich ungelegen?“, fragte sie sofort.

„Nein, wir wollten gerade gehen, Professor.“ Ron wies zu Hermines Bett. „Die Patientin ist orientiert und wohlauf.“

„Das ist schön zu wissen.“ Minerva trat lächelnd an Hermines Bett. „Hat Mr. Weasley Recht?“, fragte sie, als sie auf der Bettkante Platz nahm.

„Ja“, bestätigte Hermine und bewegte zum Beweis ihre Schulter. „Mir geht es gut, und du hast bestimmt gerade jede Menge zu tun.“

Minerva zögerte. „Möchtest du lieber, dass ich gehe?“

„Nein, aber du musst bestimmt wahnsinnig viel regeln.“ Hermine nahm noch einen großen Schluck von dem widerlichen Trank und ihre Schulter protestierte, als sie sich erneut vor Ekel schüttelte. „Ich möchte dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten.“ 

Minerva sah nervös zu der Tür, durch die Ron gerade mit den Kindern den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. „Ihr scheint euch ja wieder prächtig zu verstehen, Mr. Weasley und du. Er hat bei dir gewohnt, nicht wahr?“

Hermine beobachtete verwundert, wie Minerva einen Fussel von ihrem Umhang zupfte. Sie wirkte ungewöhnlich verlegen. „Wir sind immer noch Freunde“, erklärte Hermine schlicht. „Ron ist ein toller Mensch.“ 

„Ja, das ist er.“ Minerva schien nicht besonders glücklich über Hermines Antwort. „Es freut mich, dass ihr ein gutes Verhältnis bewahrt. Für die Kinder, und auch für dich.“

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh darum.“ Hermine hatte keine besondere Lust, über Ron zu sprechen. Viel brennender interessiert sie, ob Minerva schon mit den beiden Hufflepuffs gesprochen hatte. „Warst du schon im Ministerium, um mit Mr. Belby und Mr. Cornfoot zu reden?“

„Ja, gestern Nacht.“ Minerva seufzte. „Es war niederschmetternd. Kleine Jungen in Männerkörpern, die sich wie Helden vorkommen, weil sie vermeintlich etwas für ihr Haus getan haben. Selbst jetzt noch fühlten sie sich wie Märtyrer, die sich für die Hufflepuffs geopfert haben.“

„Ich hätte die beiden für klüger gehalten.“ Hermine konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie jemand gezielt in Kauf nahm, einen Mord zu begehen, und trotzdem der Meinung war, eine gute Tat zu begehen. „Hast du ihnen die Leviten gelesen?“

„Das hat Pomona schon vor mir getan.“ Minerva lächelte traurig. „Für sie ist es besonders schlimm, weil die beiden aus ihrem Haus sind. In ihren vernebelten Hirnen waren sie ja der Meinung, ihrer Hauslehrerin einen Gefallen zu tun, indem sie sie zur Schulleiterin befördern würden.“ 

„Hätte Pomona denn überhaupt Interesse an dem Posten gehabt?“ Hermine hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Hufflepuff-Hauslehrerin sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Stellung war. Auch wenn sie eine gute Lehrerin war, hatte Ehrgeiz noch nie zu ihren herausragenden Eigenschaften gehört.

„Pomona würde eher den Hausmeisterposten übernehmen wollen, als sich zur Schulleiterin wählen zu lassen.“ Minerva griff nach dem Zaubertrank auf Hermines Nachttisch. „Komm, nur noch ein Schluck, dann hast du es geschafft“, sagte sie aufmunternd, als sie Hermine das Glas reichte. 

Mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verachtung nahm Hermine das Glas entgegen und würgte den Rest des Tranks herunter. Minerva lächelte, als Hermine das leere Glas mit angewiderter Miene zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte. „Es ist manchmal schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie Menschen denken, wenn sie sich in etwas verrennen. Nichtsdestotrotz mache ich mir als Schulleiterin große Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, was in den Jungen vorgegangen sein muss.“

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Hermine musste an die letzten Verwandlungsstunden der Siebtklässler denken. Im Nachhinein bildete sie sich ein, dass Mr. Belby und Mr. Cornfoot unkonzentrierter als sonst gewirkt hatten, aber sie wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie einen Anschlag auf einen Menschen planten. „Natürlich steht außer Zweifel, dass die beiden schlimme Verbrechen begangen haben, aber trotzdem frage ich mich, ob es vielleicht einen unterschwelligen Unmut unter den Hufflepuffs gibt, den die zwei nur aufgegriffen haben.“

Minerva sah kurz auf, als Madam Pomfrey hereinkam, um ein Mittel aus einem Schränkchen zu holen. Sie grüßte die Heilerin mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. „Ja und nein“, antwortete sie, wieder an Hermine gewandt. „Es ist niemals ein potenzieller Schulleiter abgelehnt worden, weil er oder sie ein Hufflepuff war. Aber wir sollten die Punktevergabe für der Häuser noch einmal daraufhin überprüfen, ob die besonderen Qualitäten der Hufflepuffs genügend berücksichtigt werden.“

Hermine war froh, dass Minerva ihre Überlegungen teilte, aber gleichzeitig befremdete es sie, dass Minerva so abgeklärt an ihrem Bett saß und mit ihr über die Zukunft der Schule diskutierte. „Macht es dich gar nicht wütend, dass die beiden Mordanschläge auf dich verübt haben?“

„Doch natürlich.“ Minerva sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Aber Wut ist ein schlechter Ratgeber für eine Schulleiterin. Ich habe die zwei Jungen aufwachsen sehen. Mr. Belbys Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben, und er wird noch immer von seinem Vater misshandelt. Er macht ihn für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich. Mr. Cornfoot hat sich schon als kleiner Junge um seine Schwester gekümmert, weil beide Eltern Alkoholiker sind. In Hogwarts sind die beiden Freunde immer wieder mal Opfer von Hänseleien geworden, und ich kann nachvollziehen, dass sie es der Welt mal so richtig zeigen wollten.“

„Das tut mir leid zu hören.“ Hermine nahm sich vor, sich von nun an ernsthafter mit ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern zu beschäftigen. Von vielen wusste sie außer den Namen und das Alter überhaupt nichts, dabei wirkte sich das Lern- und Lebensumfeld entscheidend auf die Unterrichtsleistung aus. „Trotzdem ist das keine Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten.“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“; bestätigte Minerva ruhig. „Sie sind erwachsen und müssen Verantwortung für ihre Taten übernehmen. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass das Ministerium eine Möglichkeit findet, sie auf einen anderen Weg mit einer besseren Perspektive zu bringen, anstatt ihnen ihre Zukunft zu ruinieren. Dann geraten sie nur als junge Menschen in einen Teufelskreis, aus dem sie eventuell nie mehr herausfinden werden.“

Hermine beugte sich vor und drückte sanft Minervas Hand. „Du bist einfach wunderbar“, sagte sie, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte. 

Minerva lächelte. „Und du solltest aufhören, mich beschützen zu wollen. Du bist noch so jung, und dein Leben ist so viel wertvoller als meines.“

„Nicht für mich.“ Hermine nahm ihre Hand wieder fort. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das deutlich gemacht.“

Minerva nickte und sah eine Weile aus dem Fenster. „Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn wir über dein Referendariat hinaus eine Freundschaft pflegen könnten“, sagte sie schließlich. 

Hermines Herz setzte vor Schock einen Schlag aus. Eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen würde niemals möglich sein, und eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass Minerva das inzwischen begriffen hatte. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich.“

Minerva schaute zu Boden und nickte erneut. „Ich verstehe.“ 

Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Schulleiterin sich in sich zurückzog, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen machen sollte. „Wenn ich es ändern könnte, würde ich es tun“, fügte sie leise hinzu. 

Minerva hob den Kopf und sah sie unverwandt an. In ihren grünen Augen war so viel Traurigkeit, dass Hermine es nur schwer ertragen konnte. „Du bist so schön, Hermine“, sagte sie unvermittelt. „Das ist alles nicht fair.“

„Findest du?“ Hermine errötete unter ihrem Blick. In einem Anflug von Kühnheit schob sie ihre Finger zwischen Minervas und fuhr langsam mit dem Daumen über den blassen Handrücken. „Ich wünschte, du würdest uns eine Chance geben.“ 

Minerva sah lange auf ihre verschränkten Finger und war sich offenbar unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte. „Als du damals in meinem Büro mit mir gesprochen hast und all die Dinge aufgezählt hast, die du an mir schätzt…“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich das auch über dich hätte sagen können.“ Sie atmete tief ein und schwieg wieder. „Als Lehrerin ist es meine Pflicht, alle Kinder gleichermaßen gut und gerecht zu behandeln“, fuhr sie fort. „Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass du schon immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen hattest.“

Hermine schloss die Augen bei Minervas Worten. Also war sie schon damals nicht allein gewesen mit ihrer Zuneigung. Es hätte ihr die Welt bedeutet, das zu wissen. Besonders in dem Jahr, als sie mit Harry und Ron nach den Horkruxen gesucht hatte. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich nicht so einsam gefühlt wie in dieser Zeit, und allein die Idee, dass es jemanden gab, dem sie etwas bedeutete, hätte es für sie leichter gemacht. Und nicht nur irgendjemand, sondern Minerva McGonagall.

„Deshalb war ich auch so erstaunt… und ich gebe zu… auch verletzt, als du mich nach deinem Schulabschluss ganz offensichtlich gemieden hast“, erklärte Minerva mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du meine Sympathie… teilen würdest.“ 

Hermine strich sanft über Minervas Hand. Es war niemals ihre Absicht gewesen, Minerva zu verletzen, und aus heutiger Sicht würde sie sicher vieles anders machen. 

Minerva stand vom Krankenbett auf und trat zum Fenster. „Ich habe dich aufwachsen sehen, Hermine“, sagte sie, an das Fenster gelehnt. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich von einem außerordentlich intelligenten Kind in eine brillante, attraktive Frau verwandelt hast. Natürlich habe ich dich gern angesehen, wer würde das nicht tun?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. „Natürlich habe ich es genossen, in deiner Gesellschaft zu sein, wem wäre das nicht so gegangen?“ 

„Aber du hast nie in Erwägung gezogen…“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Minerva begann, vor den Fenstern auf und ab zu gehen. „Wie könnte ich! Du warst meine Schülerin. Du warst Jahrzehnte jünger als ich. Und du warst eine Frau! Nicht einmal im Entferntesten wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass…“ Hermine hielt den Atem an, als Minerva wieder zur ihr trat und vor ihrem Bett stehen blieb. „Wie es aussieht...“ Minerva hielt sich für einen Moment die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. „… bist du nicht die einzige mit Gefühlen.“

Hermine schaute sie an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich zwang sie sich, das sich heftig drehende Karussell in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren und klopfte mit der Hand auf die Bettkante, wo Minerva eben noch gesessen hatte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen folgte die Schulleiterin ihrer Aufforderung und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Behutsam ergriff Hermine ihre Hände. „Wir könnten so glücklich sein“, sagte sie leise. 

„Das kannst du nicht wissen.“ Minervas Stimme klang fremd und brüchig. „Das ist nur eine Phantasie… eine Idee… Nicht die Wirklichkeit.“

„Was ist denn die Wirklichkeit?“ Hermine suchte ihren Blick, doch Minerva vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„Die Wirklichkeit ist…“ Minerva zögerte. „… dass es zu viele Gründe gegen eine… Verbindung gibt… und außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie ich bin, wenn ich… intim bin.“

Endlich hob sie den Kopf und Hermine erschrak fast, als sie in ihr Gesicht sah. Minervas Augen schienen zu leuchten wie ein fluoreszierendes Meer. Vielleicht war es nur das Licht, das vom Fenster aus in ihre Pupillen fiel und sich dort brach, aber es sah überirdisch schön aus. „Aber…“, stotterte Hermine. „Du warst doch bereits… intim mit Partnern.“

„Nicht seit ich ein Animagus bin.“ 

„Oh.“ Hermine schwieg verwirrt. „Oh“, sagte sie noch einmal. „Aber…“

„Hermine“, unterbrach Minerva sie mit einer Spur von Ungeduld. „Wie viele Animagi kennst du, deren Alter Ego ein Raubtier ist?“

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, doch ihr fiel tatsächlich niemand ein. „Aber…“, wiederholte sie zum dritten Mal. „… Ich habe noch nie etwas von Schwierigkeiten gelesen…“ Sie wurde puterrot, als offensichtlich wurde, dass sie sich zu dem Thema bereits informiert hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass…“

„Ja.“ Minerva errötete jetzt ebenfalls. „Ich spüre es, wenn du… in meiner Nähe bist. “

Ihre Worte verursachten einen heißen Schauer in Hermines Unterleib. Ob Minerva ahnte, was sie in ihr anrichtete? „Trotzdem…“ Hermine lenkte ihren Blick auf die Bettdecke, um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Auch Raubtiere unterscheiden glücklicherweise zwischen ihrer Beute und ihrem Partner, sonst wären sie längst ausgestorben.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Minerva war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm. „Ich spreche nicht von der physischen sondern von der energetischen Ebene. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist, aber in mir gerät etwas durcheinander in deiner Nähe. Was ist, wenn es schlimmer wird und ich die Kontrolle verliere?“

„Dann bist du immer noch Minerva.“ Hermine legte zärtlich ihre Hand an Minervas Wange. „Mit der Chance, eine andere Seite von dir zu entdecken. Dein Animagus ist ein Teil von dir. Du _bist_ es.“ 

In Minervas Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, Hermine… Es ist alles so durcheinander. Das ist nicht gut... Es könnte gefährlich werden, für dich und für mich.“

„Ich glaube das nicht.“ Hermine wusste selbst nicht, woher sie das Vertrauen nahm, aber sie war sich absolut sicher, dass Minerva im Irrtum war. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht beurteilen kann. Ich bin kein Animagus. Aber ich weiß, dass nichts von dem, was sich bildet, wenn man ein Animagus wird, neu hinzukommt. Alles schöpft sich aus dem, was schon da ist, was du schon immer warst. Selbst wenn etwas durcheinandergerät und du die Kontrolle verlieren würdest, würde es keinen Schaden anrichten. Vielleicht kannst du sogar ein bisschen neugierig sein, was dann passieren würde?“

„Das ist so leicht gesagt.“ Minerva hielt den Kopf gesenkt und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was in mir los ist…“

„Das stimmt“, unterbrach Hermine sie lächelnd. „Mir reicht es schon, ohne dass ich ein Animagus bin. Ich kann nur ahnen, wie beängstigend es für dich sein muss. Ganz bestimmt erfordert es sehr viel Mut, es ist zweifellos holpriges Gelände…“ Hermine zögerte einen Moment. Schon seit ihrem gemeinsamen Spaziergang am Wasser hatte sie einen bestimmten Verdacht, doch bisher hatte sie sich nicht getraut, ihn auszusprechen. „Ich glaube trotzdem, dass das nicht das eigentliche Problem ist“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Auch wenn es bestimmt schwer ist, glaube ich, dass du etwas mit deinem Animagus-Sein in Verbindung bringst, was gar nichts damit zu tun hat…“ 

„Was meinst du?“ Minerva runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

Hermines Gesicht glühte, aber sie ließ sich von Minervas offenkundiger Missbilligung nicht einschüchtern. „Das eigentliche Problem ist doch, dass du so viele Menschen in deinem Leben verloren hast, und dass du dich deshalb nie mehr auf jemanden einlassen willst“, sagte sie behutsam. „Alles in dir sträubt sich, diesen Schmerz nochmal zu fühlen, weil du überzeugt bist, dass du am Ende wieder trauern musst. Auch an der großen Minerva McGonagall gehen drei Kriege nicht spurlos vorbei. Außerdem hast du die beiden Menschen, mit denen du zusammenwarst, viel zu schnell verloren. Es wundert mich überhaupt nicht, dass du dir geschworen hast, allein zu bleiben. Ich verstehe, dass du dich schützt. Aber dadurch entgeht dir das Leben.“

Minerva sah sie überrascht an, aber Hermine ließ ihr keine Zeit für Widerworte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Ohne Zögern und ohne Bedenken. Und diesmal konnte Minerva nicht anders, als zu antworten. Sie küsste sie mit einer Intensität zurück, dass die Zeit stehen blieb. Und dann plötzlich zerriss ein Schleier tief in Hermines Innerem. Wie damals, als Garrick Ollivander ihr den passenden Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nur viel intensiver. Und dann war da noch ein anderes, fremdes Element, das eine nie gekannte Energie in ihr entfachte. Wie ein Feuer brannte es durch ihre Adern. War es der Animagus in Minerva oder etwas anderes? Hermine musste sich mühsam beherrschen, den Kuss nicht zu intensivieren, aber sie wollte Minerva unbedingt die Kontrolle überlassen. 

Ein klirrendes Geräusch ließ die beiden Frauen auseinander fahren und sie wandten sich erschrocken um. Madam Pomfrey stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür, vor sich auf dem Boden ein Meer von Glasscherben. Während Minerva um Fassung rang, setzte Hermine das zersprungene Glas mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs wieder zusammen. 

„Es ist…“, begann Minerva.

„… nicht das, wonach es aussieht?“ Madam Pomfrey rückte ihre Haube zurecht und stellte das reparierte Glas auf Hermines Nachttisch ab. „Natürlich nicht.“ Sie goss einen bräunlichen Trank in das Glas und hielt es Hermine hin. „Ich werde in zwei Stunden noch einmal nach Ihnen schauen, Miss Granger. Wenn dieses Mittel gut anschlägt, können Sie anschließend den Krankenflügel verlassen.“

Sie nickte Minerva kurz zu, die noch immer zur Salzsäule erstarrt schien und verließ dann ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Raum.

„Oh, Merlin.“ Minerva fasste sich an die Stirn, als die Heilerin außer Sichtweite war. „Ich sollte… jetzt wohl besser gehen…“ Sie erhob sich benommen vom Krankenbett, aber Hermine hielt sie zurück.

„Es ist keine Katastrophe“, betonte sie. „Es ist kein Krieg ausgebrochen, und es ist niemand gestorben.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Minerva fuhr sich zerstreut über das Gesicht. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen...“

„Bitte denk‘ noch einmal darüber nach“, bat Hermine und meinte damit viel mehr als nur ihre letzte Bemerkung. Nur widerstrebend ließ sie Minerva gehen. Ob sie den Kuss schon bereute?

In der Tür drehte Minerva sich noch einmal um. „Ich werde über nichts anderes nachdenken“, gestand sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Dann schloss sie die Tür und ließ eine aufgewühlte Hermine zurück. 

 

* * *

 

Exakt zwei Stunden später erschien Madam Pomfrey an Hermines Bett und führte eine gründliche Abschlussuntersuchung durch. „Der letzte Trank hat gut angeschlagen“, sagte sie zufrieden. „Sie können gehen, Miss Granger.“

Hermine schwang sich erleichtert aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrer Kleidung. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das vorhin mitangesehen haben“, sagte sie, während sie sich ihre Bluse zuknöpfte. „Die Schulleiterin würde niemals…“

„Oh, Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Miss Granger. Ich habe keinen Zweifel an der Integrität unserer Schulleiterin, und an Ihrer übrigens auch nicht.“ Madam Pomfrey drückte Hermine noch einen Trank für die Nacht in die Hand. „Nichtsdestotrotz fand ich es sehr erhellend, und es erklärt im Nachhinein so einiges.“

„Es ist mir trotzdem unangenehm, dass wir Sie in diese Situation gebracht haben.“ Hermine zog sich ihren Umhang über und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. „Immerhin ist Ihnen ja vor Schreck das Glas aus der Hand gefallen…“

„Nein, das war ich nicht.“ Madam Pomfrey sah sie erstaunt an. „Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich meine eigenen Heilmittel fallen ließe.“

„Was?“ Hermine hielt verwirrt inne. „Aber… wer…?“ 

„Das waren Sie selbst, meine Liebe.“ Madam Pomfrey sagte es, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden, dass Sie einen Weg finden werden.“ Mit einer forschen Geste schickte sie Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel und diese sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Heilerin mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs das Bett frisch bezog. 

Hermine ging verwirrt zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zurück. War Madam Pomfrey etwa der Meinung, dass ihr Kuss an dem kaputten Glas schuld gewesen war? Wie konnte das sein? Hermine wusste zwar, dass Magie sich manchmal ungewollt Bahn brechen konnte, aber sie kannte das eher von Kindern, die ihre magischen Kräfte noch nicht zu kanalisieren wussten. Sie selbst hatte etwas Derartiges noch nie erlebt, und auch bei Minerva war es höchst unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich war sie die mächtigste Hexe Englands. Auch wenn sie Hermine eben gestanden hatte, dass in ihrem Innern gerade einiges durcheinander war, würde dies kaum zum Zerspringen von Gläsern führen. Dafür war Minerva einfach zu erfahren. Sie könnte im Schlaf zaubern, wenn sie es wollte.

Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, Minerva zu küssen. So richtig. So… magisch… So als hätte sie während des Kusses etwas gefunden, was sie schon ewig gesucht hatte. Als wäre sie in sich selbst angekommen. Ob Minerva das auch gespürt hatte? 

Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Minerva hatte tatsächlich eingewilligt, über Hermines Worte nachzudenken. Das war mehr, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Aber was würde das Ergebnis dieser Überlegungen sein? Würde Minerva sich für ihr altes Leben entscheiden, oder würde sie ein neues wagen wollen? War sie wirklich bereit, ihre eigenen Prinzipien für immer über den Haufen zu werfen?


	10. Magie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass es zehn Kapitel sind, aber da ich zwischendurch mal eines geteilt hatte, sind es elf. Entschuldigung für die Verwirrung.

_Groß ist nur, was man nicht erkennen kann_  
_und größer noch, was man nicht begreift._  
_(Element of Crime: „Die Hoffnung, die du bringst“)_

 

„Mr. Evans, bitte bewegen Sie Ihr Handgelenk weniger, wenn Sie den Zauber ausführen.“ Hermine trat ans Pult des Fünftklässlers und machte ihm die Bewegung noch einmal vor. „Probieren Sie es mal so.“

Daniel Evens, der inzwischen knallrot geworden war, schwenkte ungelenk seinen Zauberstab. Hermine merkte sehr wohl, dass es ihm unangenehm war, im Fokus der Klasse zu stehen, aber es war ihr wichtig, dass wirklich alle Schüler diesen Zauber präzise ausführten. 

„Üben Sie es noch einige Male“, ermunterte sie ihn und blieb geduldig neben ihm stehen, während er vergeblich versuchte, einen Porzellanteller in einen Käfer zu verwandeln. 

Als er es auch beim vierten Mal nicht hinbekam, nahm sie seinen Arm und führte den Zauber mit ihm zusammen aus. Diesmal klappte es. „Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen“, sagte sie, an die ganze Klasse gewandt. „Das ist alles eine Frage der Übung. Es geht nicht darum, dass Sie den Zauber möglichst schnell erlernen. Es geht vor allem um Präzision. Je gründlicher Sie sind, desto mehr Erfolg werden Sie haben.“ Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Marius Mitch, der in der letzten Reihe saß und sich Notizen machte. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er ihre Unterrichtsstunde guthieß oder nicht. 

„Wann kommen endlich die Säugetiere dran?“, fragte Leslie Pickering aus der ersten Reihe. Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen hielt ihr Schulbuch hoch, auf deren aufgeschlagener Seite ein Hausschwein abgebildet war.

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an ihre eigene Ungeduld als Schülerin erinnern und lächelte nachsichtig. „Wir wiederholen die Insekten nicht ohne Grund“, erklärte sie freundlich. „Bei der Arbeit mit Säugetieren spielen ethische Gesichtspunkte eine große Rolle. Erst wenn sichergestellt ist, dass alle von Ihnen die Arbeit mit Käfern sicher beherrschen, wiederholen wir die Arbeit mit Wirbeltieren, die Sie bereits im letzten Schuljahr durchgenommen haben. Und erst wenn Sie alle mehrfach fehlerfrei einen Teller in ein Reptil verwandeln können, werden wir uns den Säugetieren zuwenden. Wie Sie wissen, richten wir ungleich höheren Schaden an, wenn die Transformation in ein Säugetier misslingt.“ 

Miss Pickering verdrehte genervt die Augen, aber Hermine wusste, dass sie das Richtige tat. Mehr noch als die Lehre der Verwandlung hielt sie es für ihre Aufgabe, die Schülerinnen und Schüler zu verantwortlichen Hexen und Zauberern zu erziehen. 

„Zur Vertiefung der heutigen Übungen lesen Sie bitte noch einmal alle Kapitel 12.“ Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tafel, wo augenblicklich das Kapitel mit den Seitenzahlen erschien. „Finden Sie sich außerdem in Zweier- oder Dreiergruppen zusammen und wiederholen Sie die Übungen von heute. Das Üben ist das Wichtigste.“

Mit diesen Worten entließ sie die Klasse und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit die Schüler an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang gelangen konnten. Ihr Mentor Marius Mitch erhob sich als letzter und wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, als er zu ihr trat. „Deine Methoden waren gut, aber deine Wiederholungen kosten viel Zeit. Wir haben schließlich einen Lehrplan einzuhalten.“ Er wies mit seinem Zauberstab zur Tafel, auf der noch die Hausaufgaben standen. „Diese Hausaufgaben habe ich den Schülern schon in der dritten Klasse gegeben.“

„Eben.“ Hermine konnte ihren Ärger nur schwer verbergen. „Deswegen wundert es mich, dass die Schüler die Techniken nicht beherrschen.“ Sie hätte gern noch viel mehr gesagt, aber Marius ging mit langen Schritten zur Tür. 

„Lass uns nach der Lehrerkonferenz darüber sprechen.“ Er zeigte auf seine Uhr. „Ich bin jetzt noch mit Filius verabredet.“

Hermine sah dem Professor für Verwandlung wütend hinterher. Als Mentor war er genauso eine Niete wie als Lehrer. Gehörte es nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, mit ihr im Anschluss an die Unterrichtsstunde ihre Arbeit zu reflektieren? Marius wusste genau, dass sie nach der Konferenz keine Zeit mehr für ein Gespräch haben würde, weil sie dann ihre Kinder von der Betreuung abholen musste. 

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr, um zu überprüfen, ob ihr vor der Konferenz noch Zeit blieb, sich umzuziehen. Den ganzen Tag schon verspürte sie ein nervöses Kribbeln im Körper, und jetzt, da ihre Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war, trat es noch stärker in den Vordergrund. Wie würde es wohl sein, Minerva wieder zu begegnen? Hermine hatte sie seit ihrem Besuch im Krankenflügel nicht mehr gesehen, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob Minerva nur so viel zu tun hatte, oder ob sie Hermine absichtlich mied. In nicht einmal einer halben Stunde würde sie, auf welche Weise auch immer, eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen. 

Hermine schaute an sich herunter und befand, dass sie furchtbar unattraktiv aussah. Wieso hatte sie sich heute Morgen für einen dunkelblauen, tristen Pullover entschieden, der ihre Haut nur noch blasser machte? Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie es noch schaffen, sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Einige der Porträts im Treppenhaus hielten sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu, als Hermine mit klapperten Schuhen an ihnen vorbeirauschte. In der Küche wurde sie höflich von den Hauselfen begrüßt und Winky hüpfte von ihrem hohen Stuhl, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln, aber Hermine deutete mit einer Geste an, dass sie es eilig hatte. „Ich komme später nochmal vorbei“, rief sie Winky atemlos zu, während sie in den großen Kamin stieg.

Zu Hause angekommen sorgte ein Schwung ihres Zauberstabs dafür, dass sich alle frischen Kleidungsstücke schon sortiert auf ihr Bett legten, während sie unter die Dusche sprang. Vergeblich versuchte Hermine sich zu sagen, dass sie nur eine langweilige Lehrerkonferenz und kein Date vor sich hatte. Trotzdem würden sie nach diesem Termin sehr wahrscheinlich wissen, ob es Grund zur Hoffnung gab, oder ob Minerva sich nun mehr denn je zurückzog. 

Hermine entschied, dass eine bordeauxrote Bluse unter einem schwarzen Umhang nicht zu schick für einen Arbeitstermin war und verließ das Haus mit dezentem Make-Up und einem Hauch Parfüm. Ihre Kollegen hatten sich schon alle eingefunden, als sie den Konferenzraum betrat, aber glücklicherweise hatte Neville einen Platz für Hermine freigehalten, sodass sie nicht neben Marius Mitch sitzen musste. Ihr Mentor schaute noch genauso finster drein wie nach ihrer Unterrichtsstunde. Hatte er ihren Unterricht dermaßen furchtbar gefunden? 

Minerva McGonagall saß wie immer am Kopfende des langen Tisches und machte sich gerade daran, die Tagesordnungspunkte auf einer Tafel erscheinen zu lassen. Sie trug ein langes, grünes Kleid, das für die Konferenz etwas zu elegant erschien und Hermine vermutete, dass sie direkt von einem Termin beim Ministerium kam. Dementsprechend ging es bei drei der sieben Tagesordnungspunkte um die Folgen der Anschläge.

Hermine holte ihre Schreibfeder aus der Tasche, während sie einen verstohlenen Blick zu Minerva warf. Die Schulleiterin sah blass aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in den letzten Nächten genauso wenig geschlafen wie Hermine und auch ihre quadratische Brille konnte die Augenringe darunter nicht verdecken. Noch hatte sie Hermine nicht angesehen, aber diese spürte trotzdem ein seltsames Vibrieren, das ihre Körpertemperatur ansteigen ließ. Sie fand es ungewöhnlich heiß im Raum, traute sich aber nicht, die Fenster zu öffnen, weil es den anderen Anwesenden offenbar nicht so ging. 

Minerva hatte sich inzwischen neben die Tafel gestellt und erläuterte die einzelnen Tagesordnungspunkte. Ihre tiefe Stimme mit dem typischen schottischen Akzent trieb Hermine kleine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und sie hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Inhalt der Worte zu konzentrieren. Hermine kannte diesen eigenartigen Sog sehr wohl aus früheren Begegnungen mit Minerva, aber er war noch nie so stark gewesen. 

Auch die Schulleiterin wirkte unkonzentrierter als sonst, und zweimal musste Filius eine Aussage wiederholen, weil sie zu abgelenkt gewesen war, um ihm zuzuhören. Noch immer hatte sie Hermine nicht angesehen und diese ahnte langsam, dass es Minerva offenbar ähnlich erging wie ihr. 

Auch Neville fiel die ungewöhnliche Zerstreutheit der Schulleiterin auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?“, flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr. „So kennt man sie ja gar nicht.“

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Achseln und versuchte, einen Punkt an der Wand zu fixieren. Sie war so beschäftigt mit dem Punkt, dass die ersten vier Tagesordnungspunkte völlig an ihr vorbeigingen. Erst als es direkt um sie ging, wurde sie wieder aufmerksam.

„Ich denke, ich werde die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden wieder selbst abhalten“, sagte Marius Mitch gerade. „Auch wenn Referendare selbstverständlich Praxis brauchen, rennt uns doch die Zeit für den Lehrplan davon.“

Hermine drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. Hatte er ihr nicht vorhin noch gesagt, sie würden diese Angelegenheit zusammen besprechen? Stattdessen versuchte er nun, sie vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. „Der Lehrplan ist in der Tat schwierig einzuhalten“, bestätigte sie betont ruhig. „Die Fünftklässler beherrschen leider die grundlegenden Voraussetzungen für die Arbeit mit Säugetieren nicht, sodass ich mich für eine Wiederholung des Stoffes entschieden habe.“

Marius Mitch schnaufte verächtlich. „Hermine ist der Meinung, dass auch der letzte Idiot den Stoff verstanden haben muss und zwingt alle anderen Schüler, die schon längst die nächsten Schritte probieren könnten, sich auf die Stufe von Zweit- und Drittklässlern zu begeben.“

„Das wäre nicht nötig, wenn alle Schüler die notwendigen Grundlagen beherrschen würden“, rief Hermine erbost. „Du kreidest mir an, was du versäumt hast! Was nützt es, wenn ein Drittel der Klasse die Technik beherrscht und die anderen zwei Drittel immer mehr zurückfallen? Es kann doch nicht nur darum gehen, den Lehrplan einzuhalten!“

„Bei deinen zwei Dritteln handelt es sich allerhöchstens um fünf Schüler.“ Marius warf Hermine einen giftigen Blick zu. „Auch wenn du berühmt sein magst, macht dich das noch lange nicht zu einer erfahrenen Lehrerin. Du bist hier Referendarin und kannst nicht einschätzen, was es bedeutet, einen Lehrplan einhalten zu müssen.“

Hermine war so sauer, dass es sie kaum auf ihrem Stuhl hielt, aber Minerva ließ sie nicht mehr zu Wort kommen. „Dies ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort, um dieses Thema zu diskutieren“, sagte sie zu Marius. „Wir werden darüber im Anschluss an dieses Treffen in meinem Büro sprechen.“ Mit letzterem meinte sie den provisorischen Raum im Gryffindor-Turm, der ihr zur Verfügung stand, bis ihr eigentliches Büro wieder instand gesetzt war.

Hermine presste wütend die Zähne aufeinander. Marius würde die Situation sofort ausnutzen, um alle möglichen Dinge zu behaupten, die sie nicht entkräften konnte. 

„Und Hermine?“ Neville war offenbar zu demselben Schluss gelangt. „Sollte sie nicht auch das Recht haben, dazu Stellung zu nehmen?“

Ein lautes Geräusch ließ die Lehrer herumfahren, als ein mittelalterlicher Messingteller ohne sichtbare Fremdeinwirkung scheppernd von der Wand fiel. Hermine heftete ihren Blick beschämt auf die Maserungen des Tisches und hoffte, dass sie mit dem Unglück nichts zu tun hatte. 

Während die Kollegen zu tuscheln begannen, tat Minerva, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Hermine wird eine andere Gelegenheit bekommen, sich dazu zu äußern“, erklärte sie kurzangebunden. „Dieses Gespräch führen Marius und ich unter vier Augen.“

„Entschuldige, Minerva, aber Neville hat Recht“, mischte sich nun auch Filius ein. „Hermine sollte die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Unterrichtsmethoden zu begründen.“

Hermine wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Minerva, die einen Moment lang nicht zu wissen schien, was sie antworten sollte. „Nun gut“, sagte sie schließlich. „Dann kommt Hermine auch dazu.“

„Aber…“ Hermines Herz begann, heftig gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern. Sie hielt es für überhaupt keine gute Idee, mit Minerva zu sprechen, während Marius dabei war. „D..Die Kinder…“, stammelte sie. „Ich muss…“ Sie schrak zusammen, als auch der zweite Messingteller scheppernd von der Wand fiel.

„Ich kann gern auf Rose und Hugo aufpassen.“ Neville klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Wir haben immer viel Spaß zusammen.“

Hermine dankte ihm mit einem gequälten Lächeln und fragte sich, was wohl noch von der Wand fallen würde, wenn sie erst mit Minerva und Marius allein war. Das seltsame Drängen in ihr wuchs fast minütlich und Hermine klammerte sich mit den Händen an die Tischkante, um dem Sog nicht nachzugeben. 

Minerva räusperte sich und Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt ankündigte. „Pomona, ich würde gern deine Haltung zu den Vorwürfen der beiden Hufflepuff Schüler hören. Siehst du eine mögliche Diskriminierung des Hufflepuff Hauses in der Art, wie in Hogwarts Punkte und Noten verteilt werden?“

Pomona Sprout zupfte sich ein welkes Blatt aus den ergrauten Haaren, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich finde es tatsächlich schwierig, dass das Punktesystem und die Noten fast ausschließlich leistungsorientiert ausgerichtet sind. Die Stärke der Hufflepuffs liegt aber nicht unbedingt in großem Ehrgeiz oder in hoher Intelligenz - dann wären sie ja Ravenclaws geworden.“ Sie tätschelte den kurzen Arm von Filius Flitwick mit ihrer breiten Hand. „Loyalität, Treue, Fleiß und das Streben nach Gerechtigkeit drücken sich weder im Punktesystem noch in Schulnoten aus, und es ist kein Wunder, dass Hufflepuffs sich selten für das Amt des Schulleiters interessieren. Deshalb fände ich mehr Aktivitäten, die die Stärken der Hufflepuffs sichtbarer machen, durchaus sinnvoll. Diese könnten in das bestehende System integriert werden, zum Beispiel im Rahmen von Freizeitaktivitäten und verschiedenen Projekten.“

Minerva machte sich zu Pomonas Worten Notizen und bat sie, das Thema auch mit anderen Professoren aus dem Hufflepuff Haus zu erörtern. Als sie endlich das Ende der Sitzung verkündete, war Hermine schweißgebadet. So schnell sie konnte, verstaute sie ihre Unterlagen wieder in ihrer Tasche und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. „Bleib ruhig, Hermine“, sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie zum Ausgang des Schlosses rannte. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Panik.“ 

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wieso war die Anziehung gegenüber Minerva so unkontrollierbar stark geworden? Wie sollte sie das durchhalten, wenn sie in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe war? Hermine atmete tief die kühle Herbstluft ein, als sie vor dem Tor der Schule stand. Eine Gruppe von Slytherins hatte sich vor Hagrids Hütte versammelt und eine schwarze, zähe Flüssigkeit in seinen Garten gegossen, in die er sofort treten würde, wenn er seine Kürbisse erntete. Normalerweise würde Hermine sofort dazwischen gehen und die Slytherins zur Rede stellen, aber heute hatte sie nicht die Kraft dazu. Hagrid war selbst in der Lage, mit Streichen von Schülern umzugehen und wenn ihre Augen sie nicht täuschten, schaute er gerade in aller Gemütsruhe aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben in seinem Garten.

Hermine seufzte und versuchte, sich wieder dem bevorstehenden Gespräch zu widmen. Sie musste sich während des Termins auf irgendetwas anderes fokussieren, um durchzuhalten. Vielleicht könnte sie sich auf das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus Black konzentrieren. Der Mann war ihr dermaßen unsympathisch, dass er sie mit seiner Hochnäsigkeit bestimmt vortrefflich ablenken würde. Soweit Hermine informiert war, hingen die unbeschädigt gebliebenen Porträts inzwischen im provisorischen Schulleiterbüro, sodass Phineas sicher dabei sein würde. 

Zweifelsohne war der Plan nicht besonders vielversprechend, aber Hermine blieb keine Zeit für einen besseren. Sie sprach sich noch einmal selbst Mut zu und holte dann ihre Kinder von der Betreuung ab, um sie Neville zu übergeben. Sichtlich zerstreut drückte sie ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand und machte sich auf zum provisorischen Schulleiterbüro. 

Schon vor der Tür des Büros konnte sie deutlich Marius‘ Stimme vernehmen und spürte sofort wieder Ärger in sich hochsteigen. Sicher hatte ihr Mentor ihre Abwesenheit genutzt, um Minerva von ihren mangelnden Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. 

Hermine klopfte vernehmlich an die Tür, die sich augenblicklich öffnete. Noch auf der Schwelle entdeckte sie ihren Mentor, der sich demonstrativ vor Minerva aufgebaut hatte. Sie saß wie üblich an ihrem Schreibtisch, doch Hermines Augen suchten sofort nach dem Porträt von Phineus Nigellus. Erst als sie ihn zwischen dem Porträt von Severus Snape und Dexter Fortesque entdeckte, betrat sie zögernd das Büro. 

Ein Glas auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa zersprang, als Hermine an den Schreibtisch trat. Zum Glück war es leer gewesen. Sie zwang sich, die Scherben zu ignorieren und heftete ihren Blick stattdessen auf das Bild von Phineus. Keines der Porträts schien sich besonders wohl in den provisorischen Räumlichkeiten zu fühlen und besonders Phineus machte aus seiner Abscheu keinen Hehl. Vermutlich empfand er den Raum als unter seiner Würde. 

„Wie ich höre, habt ihr schon angefangen“, sagte Hermine in dem freundlichsten Ton, den sie zustande brachte. 

„Ja, ich habe Minerva noch einmal die Situation geschildert“, erklärte Marius, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Das geht nicht gegen dich, Hermine. Dir fehlt es einfach an Übung und Erfahrung…“

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, daher mache ich es kurz“, unterbrach Minerva ihn und der vertraute Klang ihrer Stimme jagte einen Schauer über Hermines Wirbelsäule. „Erstens ist Hermine Granger hier als Referendarin angestellt und damit hat Hogwarts sich verpflichtet, ihr Möglichkeiten der Praxis zu ermöglichen. Zweitens habt ihr beide offensichtlich unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von einer erfolgreichen Unterrichtsgestaltung und ich erwarte, dass ihr aufeinander zugeht. Drittens ist natürlich der Lehrplan einzuhalten, und viertens müssen die Schüler in der Tat die Verwandlung von Insekten und Wirbeltieren beherrschen, bevor mit der Arbeit an Säugetieren begonnen werden kann.“

Marius schaute Minerva mit großen Augen an, und es war deutlich, dass er nicht recht wusste, ob Minervas Worte nun Gutes oder Schlechtes für ihn bedeuteten. 

„Ich bedaure sehr, dass die offenbar empfundene Konkurrenz zwischen euch einem fruchtbaren Mentor-Referendar-Verhältnis im Wege steht“, fuhr Minerva ungerührt fort. „Ich erwarte von dir, Marius, dass du Hermine zumindest in weiten Teilen weiter so unterrichten lässt, wie sie es für richtig hält. Und ich erwarte von dir, Hermine, dass du die jahrelange Erfahrung von Marius anerkennst, die dir selbstverständlich noch fehlt.“

Hermine hatte ihren Blick so fest auf das Porträt von Phineus geheftet, dass dieser schließlich verunsichert aus dem Rahmen flüchtete. Diese Möglichkeit hatte sie nicht bedacht und einen Moment lang wanderten ihre Augen ziellos im Raum umher. „Ich werde es versuchen, Minerva“, versprach sie, das Gesicht zu dem Sofa neben dem Kamin gerichtet. „Ich sehe ein, dass mir die Erfahrung fehlt.“ In Wirklichkeit gab sie einen Dreck auf Marius‘ Erfahrung, aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, darüber zu diskutieren.

Immerhin war sie Minerva dankbar dafür, dass diese sich auf keinerlei Diskussion mit Marius einließ, sondern sie weiter so unterrichten ließ, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Auch ihr Mentor schien inzwischen begriffen zu haben, dass er mit seiner Kritik bei der Schulleiterin nicht landen konnte. „Vielleicht dürfte ich noch einmal erläutern, worum es mir geht…“, begann er.

„Nein, das dürftest du nicht“, unterbrach Minerva ihn scharf. „Ihr seid beide erwachsene Menschen und ich erwarte, dass ihr euch zusammenrauft. Damit ist dieses Gespräch beendet und ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend.“

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Minerva sie zurückrief. „Einen kurzen Moment noch, Hermine.“

Hermine drehte sich überrascht um und ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, als ihr Blick sich mit Minervas traf. Marius zuckte zusammen, als hinter der Schulleiterin das leere Porträt von Phineus herunter fiel. „Dann wünsche ich ebenfalls einen schönen Abend“, sagte er steif und nickte Hermine kurz zu, die ihm die Tür aufhielt. Sobald er gegangen war, lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen die Tür und sah zu Minerva hinüber. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie mit hörbarer Verzweiflung. 

Minervas eben noch so souveräne Erscheinung veränderte sich augenblicklich und ihr Oberkörper sackte merklich zusammen. „Du hättest mich nicht küssen dürfen“, sagte sie leise. 

„Es tut mir leid“, presste Hermine hervor und tastete unwillkürlich nach dem Türgriff. „Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

Minerva stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihren Schreibtisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Es handelt sich um ein magisches Feld“, sagte sie seufzend, als sie wieder aufschaute. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es führt zu Entladungen, wenn wir uns nahe sind.“

Hermine sah bestürzt zu Boden. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie den Kuss zwischen ihnen einmal bereuen würde, aber es war schwer auszuhalten, Minerva so zu sehen. „Okay…“, sagte sie gedehnt, während sie versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Auf Minervas Oberlippe hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet, und Hermine musste sich zwingen, dort nicht hinzuschauen. 

Mit großer Vorsicht wagte Hermine sich ein paar Schritte vor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Sofort wurde Anziehung stärker und sie musste ihren ganzen Willen aufbringen, um sich Minerva nicht in die Arme zu werfen. „Könnten wir die Porträts für einen Moment wegschicken?“

Empörtes Gemurmel erhob sich unter den ehemaligen Schulleitern, aber Minerva folgte Hermines Bitte, ohne zu zögern. „Ladies und Gentlemen, bitte gewähren Sie uns etwas Zeit“, sagte sie und kurz darauf fiel ein schwarzer Vorhang vor die Porträts und verhüllte Sicht und Ton.

„Also…“, begann Hermine, erleichtert, dass sie nun ohne Augen- und Ohrenzeugen waren. „Hängt es damit zusammen, dass du ein Animagus bist?“

„Nein.“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das intensiviert wohl leider den Effekt noch.“

Diese Nachricht war nicht gerade beruhigend. Wenn sich zwei magische Energien gegenseitig verstärkten, machte das die Sache sofort komplexer und unberechenbarer. Hermine wunderte sich allerdings, dass sie noch nie von derartigen magischen Feldern gelesen hatte. „Ist dir das schon öfter passiert?“ 

„Nein.“ Minerva sah müde zu ihren Büchern, als ob diese eine Antwort bereithielten. „Und ich kenne auch niemandem, dem so etwas passiert ist. Ich weiß natürlich um magische Felder, allerdings nicht in so einem Zusammenhang.“ Sie machte eine Geste zwischen sich und Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, was es genau ist und warum es da ist.“

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten, während sie die Sitzfläche so fest mit ihren Händen umklammerte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortragen. Lange würde sie dem Sog nicht mehr standhalten können, so viel war klar. Erst jetzt in der Rückschau wurde ihr deutlich, dass ihr dieses Gefühl nicht neu war. Aber da ihre Empfindungen für Minerva sie schon immer verwirrt hatten, hatte sie es niemals hinterfragt. „Vielleicht war dieses magische Feld schon immer latent da, aber durch die letzten… Ereignisse ist es ganz aufgebrochen?“

Minerva nickte resigniert. „Es ist wie die Büchse der Pandora, und jetzt bekommen wir sie nicht wieder zu.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Minerva.“ Hermine bedauerte zutiefst, in welche Lage sie die Schulleiterin gebracht hatte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte…“ 

„Woher solltest du das wissen?“ Minerva hatte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt machen.“

Hermines Unterleib gab eine so eindeutige Antwort auf diese Frage, dass sie beschämt ihre Beine übereinander schlug. „Vielleicht sollte ich das Referendariat abbrechen und mich in Beauxbatons bewerben.“

„Dadurch würdest du ein ganzes Schuljahr verlieren.“ Minerva schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist Mr. Weasley strikt dagegen. Womöglich stehst du dann ohne einen Abschluss da.“

Hermine schwieg betreten. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu protestieren, denn Minerva hatte Recht. „Und wenn ich mich für ein paar Wochen krank melde?“

„Du weißt genau, dass das Unsinn ist.“ Minerva klang eher frustriert als verärgert. „Wenn du mehr als drei Wochen im Halbjahr fehlst, wird dir das Referendariat nicht anerkannt.“ Sie hatte ihr Gesicht noch immer auf die Hände gestützt und auf ihrer Stirn zeichnete sich eine so tiefe Falte ab, dass sie zum ersten Mal älter aussah. „Vielleicht sollte ich die Schule verlassen, bis du dein Referendariat vollendet hast. Kingsley hat mir schon vor Jahren eine Auszeit empfohlen.“

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“ Hermine war so erschrocken, dass sie ganz vergaß, dass sie es mit der Schulleiterin zu tun hatte. „Du kannst doch meinetwegen nicht die Schule verlassen! Hogwarts braucht dich! Ich bin hier nur eine kleine Referendarin, aber du hältst hier alles zusammen.“

„Hogwarts kann gerade reichlich wenig mit mir anfangen“, murmelte Minerva trotzig. „Ich kann in diesem Zustand nicht arbeiten.“

„Und wenn wir uns komplett aus dem Weg gehen?“ Hermine merkte selbst, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen, aber sie hatte einfach keine Idee mehr, was sie tun konnten.

„Das haben wir doch alles schon mal besprochen“, seufzte Minerva. „Willst du bei jeder Konferenz krank sein und deine Mahlzeiten in deinem Büro einnehmen?“, fragte sie sarkastisch. „Und selbst wenn es irgendwie möglich wäre, dass wir uns ein Dreivierteljahr aus dem Weg gehen, müsste ich spätestens bei deinen beiden Prüfungen als Schulleiterin anwesend sein.“ Sie lachte bitter. „Das wird eine lustige Veranstaltung werden.“ Wie zum Beweis fiel ein Messingkelch scheppernd vom Kaminsims und übertönte Minervas letzte Worte. 

Je länger sie diskutierten, desto schwerer fiel es Hermine, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war, als müsste sie gegen eine riesige Welle ankämpfen, die sie zu Minerva spülte. Ganz zu schweigen von der irritierenden Hitze in ihrem Unterleib, die sich mit jeder Minute stärker in den Vordergrund schob. Wenn Minerva nicht wollte, dass sie nach Beauxbatons wechselte, und sie nicht wollte, dass Minerva eine fast einjährige Auszeit von Hogwarts nahm, was blieb dann noch? 

Etwas in Hermine, gegen das sie sich mit aller Macht stemmte, wusste die Antwort nur zu gut. „Würde es möglicherweise besser werden, wenn wir… also, wenn wir…“ Sie wagte nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. 

„Möglicherweise.“ Minerva rückte nervös ihre Gryffindor-Brosche zurecht. „Oder aber es bewirkt das Gegenteil.“

„Schlimmer kann es wohl kaum werden.“ Hermines Lächeln misslang ihr kläglich. 

„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage.“ Minerva hob beide Hände. „Das ist keine Option. Ich bin noch immer deine Vorgesetzte.“

Aber als hätte sie diese Worte nie ausgesprochen, erhob sie sich kurz darauf und trat zu Hermine. Auf einmal war sie so nah, dass Hermines Verstand auf der Stelle aussetzte. Ehe sie wusste, was geschah, waren Minervas Lippen auf ihren und beide Frauen stöhnten spontan auf bei der Berührung. Es war wie eine Befreiung aus quälender Gefangenschaft und als Minerva ihr heißes Gesicht an Hermines legte, konnte diese zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder frei atmen. 

Minerva zog Hermine aus ihrem Stuhl hoch und schon waren Hermines Hände an Minervas Schläfen und ihre Lippen an ihrem Hals. Minerva schob sie zur Wand zwischen die Porträts und Hermine rang nach Luft, als die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse sich wie von selbst öffneten. „Minerva…“, presste sie hervor. „Warte… lass uns erst überlegen…“

Minerva wich wie vom Schlag getroffen zurück. „Entschuldige“, flüsterte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Hermines. „Was machen wir nur?“

Hermine schlang wortlos ihre Arme um Minerva. „Wir werden einen Weg finden“, versicherte sie und küsste Minervas heiße Wange. „Ganz bestimmt.“

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, eng umschlungen und mit glühenden Gesichtern. Hermine hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, Minerva in ihren Armen zu halten. Jetzt, da sie ihr so nahe war, wurde das Drängen in ihr weniger und tatsächlich zog fast so etwas wie Frieden in ihr Herz. 

„Das kann unmöglich so weitergehen.“ Aus Minervas Stimme klang die pure Verzweiflung, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. 

Hermine fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Minervas Rücken und spürte, wie die Berührung ein Zittern bei der Schulleiterin hervorrief. „Was hältst du von dem Prinzip von Phyllida Spore?“, murmelte sie in Minervas Schulter.

„Die Kanadierin, die über die Beziehung von Magie und asiatischer Kampfkunst geforscht hat?“ Minerva löste sich mühsam aus der Umarmung, um Hermine anzusehen. Wie vor einigen Tagen im Krankenflügel schienen ihre grünen Augen zu leuchten und machten ihr Gesicht so überirdisch schön, dass es Hermine prompt den Atem verschlug. 

„Genau“, bestätigte Hermine und schluckte mühsam. „Das asiatische Prinzip, die Kraft des Gegners so umzuleiten, dass ich sie mir zunutze machen kann, hat Phyllida Spore auch in bestimmten Bereichen der Magie gefunden.“

„Zum Beispiel bei der Teufelsschlinge“, ergänzte Minerva stirnrunzelnd. „Wenn man sich wehrt, bringt sie einen um. Wenn man sich einlässt und nachgibt, beruhigt sie sich.“ 

Hermine wagte kaum, über die Konsequenzen ihrer Worte nachzudenken. „Vielleicht verhält es sich mit dem Magiefeld zwischen uns ähnlich“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

Minerva schien diese Theorie überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. „Das akzeptiere ich nicht als Lösung“, sagte sie entschieden. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.“

Hermine glättete mit den Fingerspitzen Minervas gerunzelte Stirn. „Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, bin ich für alles offen“, sagte sie ernst. „Aber geben mir die letzten Minuten nicht Recht?“ 

Tatsächlich schien sich die energetische Ladung ein wenig beruhigt zu haben. Das konnte auch Minerva nicht leugnen. „Vielleicht übersehen wir etwas?“, startete sie einen hilflosen Versuch. 

Hermine zog sie fester in ihre Arme und schloss die Augen, als ein warmer Schauer durch ihren Körper lief. „Dieses magische Feld macht uns zu Magneten“, flüsterte sie. „Wir können einander nur ganz fernbleiben, oder uns berühren. Ich sehe keinen Mittelweg…“

Sie spürte, wie ein heftiges Zittern durch Minerva ging. Dann trat die Schulleiterin einen Schritt zurück und ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht. „Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als einen Test durchzuführen“, sagte sie mit so sachlicher Stimme, als stände sie wieder vor einer Schulklasse. Eine schlangenartige Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ eine Uhr erscheinen, die bewegungslos über dem Schreibtisch zu schweben begann. Mit einem zweiten Zauber versiegelte Minerva die Tür des Büros. „Eine halbe Stunde verfolgen wir das Prinzip der Teufelsschlinge. Danach verlässt du diesen Raum, und wir überprüfen morgen, wie es sich entwickelt hat.“

Hermine sank prompt auf den Fußboden, als ihre Knie nachgaben. „Du meinst wirklich, wir sollten es versuchen?“, fragte sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen. 

Trotz ihrer festen Stimme errötete Minerva tief. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich keine bessere Idee. Die Alternative wäre, dass eine von uns die Schule verlässt.“

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Auf einmal war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie das wirklich konnte. Immerhin hatte sie tiefe Gefühle für Minerva und mochte sich nicht einfach als Objekt zur Verfügung stellen, damit das magische Feld sich beruhigte. Und hinterher würden sie wieder so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

Minerva, die Hermines Zögern bemerkte, kniete sich zu ihr herunter und hob mit ihrem Zeigefinger Hermines Kinn. „Was ist?“, fragte sie besorgt.

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß, es war mein eigener Vorschlag, aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke… Du hast danach vielleicht deinen Frieden wieder, aber ich nicht. Wenn wir Glück haben, beruhigt sich die energetische Ladung, aber alles andere wird dadurch schwieriger werden. Dann halte ich es lieber aus, wie es jetzt ist.“

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint.“ Minerva legte ihre Hand an Hermines Wange. „Um meinen Frieden ist es genauso schlecht bestellt wie um deinen“, sagte sie sanft. „Ich dachte, das wäre deutlich geworden…“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne, als kostete es sie große Anstrengung fortzufahren. „Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich immer noch deine Vorgesetzte, und ich habe deinem Vorschlag nur zugestimmt, weil wir beide nicht mehr arbeiten können. Die Magie ist zu stark… Sie ist stärker als du, und sie ist stärker als ich. Deswegen müssen wir lernen, sie zu beherrschen. Aber bis dahin brauchen wir erst einmal eine kurzfristige Lösung, und dafür benötigen wir diesen Test.“

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wohin das führt, hätte ich mich niemals für das Referendariat beworben. Es tut mir so leid. “

„Das muss es nicht.“ Minerva strich tröstend durch Hermines braune Locken. „Es scheint so, als wäre es früher oder später sowieso passiert.“ 

„Meinst du das ernst?“ Hermine hob erstaunt das Gesicht. „Denkst du, es war eine Frage der Zeit?“

„Zweifellos.“ 

Hermine fühlte plötzlich eine Zentnerlast von sich abfallen. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass alles so gekommen war. Minerva fühlte die gleiche Energie wie sie, und früher oder später im Leben wären sie beide an diesen Punkt gekommen.

Ein tiefes Gefühl von Glück breitete sich in Hermine aus und sie nahm Minervas Gesicht in beide Hände. „Also wagen wir es“, sagte sie entschlossen und setzte den Zeiger der schwebenden Uhr mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs in Bewegung. Und dann küsste sie Minerva so innig, dass diese fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. 

Schon hatten ihre Finger den Knoten in Minervas Haar gelöst und verloren sich in ihrem dichten Strähnen. Zwei Vasen zersprangen links und rechts von ihnen, als Minerva die rote Bluse von Hermines Schultern streifte. Das auslaufende Wasser breitete sich zwischen den Fugen auf dem Fußboden aus und Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, um den Vorgang rückgängig zu machen, aber Minerva hielt sie davon ab. „Später“, flüsterte sie und ein Stapel Bücher fiel polternd aus dem Regal, als sie Hermines nackte Schulter berührte. Von einem mächtigen Impuls übermannt, schob Hermine sie zum Sofa, das Gesicht in Minervas Hals vergraben, und ihr Verstand schaltete endgültig ab.

Mit einer Hand warf sie ihren schwarzen Umhang auf den nassen Fußboden, während ihre andere Hand schon nach den Knöpfen von Minervas Kleid suchte. Frustriert nahm sie den Zauberstab zur Hilfe und mit dem grünen Kleid fielen auch Unterwäsche und BH auf den Fußboden. „Du bist so wunderschön“, flüsterte sie überwältigt und drückte Minerva tiefer in das Sofa. Ihre Hände zitterten, als ihre Fingerkuppen zum ersten Mal über die weichen Brüste fuhren. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und Hermine hatte Mühe, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Im Fenster zersprang ein Glas, als Minerva unter ihrer Berührung zu beben begann und ein erster Orgasmus sie überrollte. 

Hermine hielt überrascht inne, aber als Minerva sich die Hand über die Augen legte, offenbar beschämt über ihre eigene Reaktion, schob Hermine sanft ihren Arm fort und küsste ihre heißen Augenlider. „Es ist alles gut“, flüsterte sie. „Du bist wunderbar.“

Minerva zitterte noch, als eine Geste ihrer Hand Hermines restliche Kleidung verschwinden ließ. Befreit von dem Hindernis, legte sich Hermine auf Minerva und das Gefühl von nackter Haut war so intensiv, dass beide Frauen nach Luft ringen mussten. Minerva schob ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper, und als ihre Finger tiefer glitten, bäumte Hermines Körper sich zitternd auf und entlud sich in einer bebenden Welle. „Entschuldige“, flüsterte Minerva. „Ich habe dich kaum berührt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Hermine küsste Minerva so intensiv, dass ein weiteres Glas in den Fenstern zersprang. Was würde erst passieren, wenn sie sich wirklich berührten? 

 

* * *

 

Als die schwebende Uhr über dem Schreibtisch das Ende des Tests verkündete, waren nur noch weniger Fenster im Raum intakt und der Fußboden war übersäht mit Scherben. Die beiden Hexen lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa, erschöpft und deutlich ruhiger als noch vor einer halben Stunde. 

Hermine fühlte sich in einer Art Rauschzustand, der nur zum Teil durch die starke Magie im Raum bedingt war. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie soeben getan hatten. Wie viele Jahre hatte sie diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, aber die Realität übertraf alles, was sie sich je hatte vorstellen können. Dabei hätten die Umstände wirklich nicht unromantischer sein können. Hermine hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass es von Minervas Seite ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen war. 

Immerhin hatte es den Anschein, dass ihr Plan tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Die unerträgliche Spannung in ihnen war einem stetigen warmen Fluss gewichen und Hermine hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass eine zentnerschwere Last auf ihrem Brustkorb lag. Mehr denn je fühlte sie ihre tiefe Liebe zu Minerva und sie wünschte, die Zeit würde genau jetzt für immer stehen bleiben. 

„Somit wäre bewiesen, dass das Raubtier in dir nicht das Problem ist“, flüsterte sie und küsste liebevoll Minervas Haaransatz.

Minerva macht ein Geräusch, das eher wie ein Schnurren als wie ein Seufzen klang. „Wir sollten uns nicht zu früh in Sicherheit wiegen“, mahnte sie, als sie sich widerstrebend aus Hermines Armen löste. „Erst die nächsten Tage werden zeigen, ob es wirklich funktioniert hat.“

„Minerva…“ Hermine hielt ihre Hand fest, als die Schulleiterin aufstehen wollte. „Was immer auch passiert, ich hoffe, dass du diese halbe Stunde nie bereuen wirst.“

Minerva lächelte warm. „Unmöglich.“ Sie strich Hermine zärtlich eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn. „Trotzdem werden wir jetzt wieder unsere gewohnten Rollen einnehmen und uns verhalten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?“

„Natürlich.“ Hermine nickte tapfer und dann begannen sie, ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzusammeln. Hermines Sachen waren klitschnass, aber ein kleiner Zauber trocknete den Stoff im Nu. Es hätte so vieles zu sagen gegeben, während sie sich beide schweigend anzogen, aber nichts davon schien der Situation angemessen zu sein. Hermine fühlte sich so übervoll von allem und gleichzeitig war ihr Kopf eine einzige Leere, wenn sie versuchte, in die Zukunft zu denken. Wie sollte sie es jemals wieder schaffen, sich Minerva gegenüber zu verhalten, als wäre nichts vorgefallen? Jede einzelne Zelle in ihr fühlte sich anders an als zuvor.

Mit diversen _Reparo_ -Zaubern stellten sie den ursprünglichen Zustand des Raumes wieder her und viel zu schnell kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem Hermine sich von Minerva verabschieden musste. Der Abend war vorbei, und von nun an waren sie wieder Referendarin und Schulleiterin. 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend stand Hermine an der Tür des provisorischen Schulleiterbüros, die Hand auf der Türklinke. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte und rang sich zu einem hilflosen „Gute Nacht, Minerva“ durch. 

Minerva sah sie auf eine Weise an, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte und Hermine zerfloss unter ihrem Blick. „Gute Nacht, Hermine.“


	11. Angekommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel. Leider ist es etwas lang und ich hätte es gern geteilt, aber habe keine gute Stelle dafür gefunden. Irgendwie gehört es doch alles zusammen. Vielen Dank an alle, die in die Geschichte mal reingeschaut haben und besonders vielen Dank an diejenigen, die sie sogar ganz gelesen haben :). Mein größter Dank gilt denjenigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, einen Kommentar zu schreiben und natürlich meiner wunderbaren Beta-Readerin HeySlowpoke. Ohne sie würde diese Geschichte noch auf meiner Festplatte herumdümpeln.

_Immer wenn die Worte stecken bleiben,_  
_immer wenn im Auge Wasser steht,_  
_immer wenn wir durch die Dunkelheit uns treiben_  
_und verwirren lassen, bis es nicht mehr geht._  
_Über dir, über mir dieselben Sterne._  
_(Element of Crime: „Dieselben Sterne“)_

 

Als Hermine nach Hause kam, schliefen die Kinder bereits und auch Neville war in seinem Sessel friedlich eingedöst. Er schreckte auf, als er Hermines Schritte im Wohnzimmer hörte, aber war zum Glück zu müde, um mit ihr ein längeres Gespräch anfangen zu wollen. Also dankte sie ihm für seine Hilfe und lud ihn als Gegenleistung zu einem Ausflug mit Rose und Hugo nach London ein. Neville sagte gern zu, zumal er sowieso vorgehabt hatte, seine Eltern mal wieder im St. Mungo’s Hospital zu besuchen.

Als er gegangen war, befand Hermine sich noch in einem so aufgewühlten Zustand, dass sie eine weitere schlaflose Nacht befürchtete. Doch sobald sie in ihrem Bett lag, wurde sie von einer solch bleiernden, wohligen Müdigkeit übermannt, dass sie auf der Stelle einschlief. 

Der Wecker am folgenden Morgen riss sie aus tiefstem Schlaf und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich orientieren konnte. Leise stöhnend hievte sie sich aus dem Bett und merkte dabei, dass ihr jeder Muskel und jeder Knochen wehtat. Wie lange war es wohl her, dass sie das letzte Mal Muskelkater vom Sex gehabt hatte? Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Von einer halben Stunde Sex, um genau zu sein. 

Hinderlicher als der Muskelkater war allerdings die tiefe Erschöpfung. Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich, und trotzdem ging es ihr heute um Welten besser als die Tage zuvor. Alles in ihr fühlte sich freier, leichter und lebendiger. Und dann war da noch das leise, warme Glücksgefühl, das von dem Abend mit Minerva übriggeblieben war.

Doch die Stunde der Wahrheit würde erst noch kommen, wenn Hermine in wenigen Minuten die Große Halle betreten würde - vorausgesetzt, sie würde die Energie aufbringen, überhaupt ihr Haus zu verlassen. Da Hermine sich langsamer als üblich bewegte, geriet sie während der Morgenroutine deutlich in Zeitverzug, und als sie endlich mit Rose und Hugo bei der Betreuung eintraf, hatten die anderen Kinder längst mit dem Frühstück begonnen. Hermine entließ ihre Kinder mit einem Kuss und eilte dann zurück zu ihrem Kamin. Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle hatte ebenfalls schon angefangen, als Hermine sich, noch leicht außer Atem, neben Neville setzte. 

Ein Blick über die lange Lehrertafel überzeugte sie, dass Minerva anwesend war und wie üblich in der Mitte des Tisches saß. Sie war in eine Unterhaltung mit Filius Flitwick vertieft und konnte Hermine noch nicht gesehen haben. Trotzdem hatte sie ihr Kommen ganz sicher bemerkt. Hermine jedenfalls spürte Minervas Nähe sofort, doch diesmal fiel kein Teller von der Wand, kein Glas zersprang, und alle Fenster blieben heil. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Neville hielt ihr verwundert die Butter hin. „Du strahlst, als hättest du gerade den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen.“

„So ähnlich“, antwortete sie kryptisch und nahm ihm dankend die Butter ab, um sich einen Toast zu schmieren. „Haben die Kinder sich gestern Abend benommen?“

„Ja, wir haben die ganze Zeit gespielt. Besonders Hugo scheint es großen Spaß gemacht zu haben.“ Neville grinste. „Und wie war’s bei dir? Euer Gespräch hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert.“

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Gesicht puterrot wurde. „Marius und ich haben unsere verschiedenen Standpunkte dargestellt“, antwortete sie, insgeheim froh, dass das sogar ein bisschen der Wahrheit entsprach. „Und die Schulleiterin hat entschieden, dass ich weitere Unterrichtsstunden geben darf, und zwar so, wie ich es für richtig halte.“

„Ach, deshalb strahlst du so.“ Neville klopfte ihr anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Gut gemacht, Hermine!“

In diesem Moment drehte Minerva sich zu ihnen um und fing Hermines Blick auf. Sie lächelte und schien mindestens ebenso erleichtert zu sein wie Hermine. Selbst bei ihrem Blickkontakt ging nichts zu Bruch, und alles, was Hermine fühlte, war eine tiefe Liebe für diese Frau und eine stetige, strömende Wärme, die möglicherweise noch durch das magische Feld bedingt war. 

Hermine hielt es für sicherer, Minerva für den Rest des Frühstücks zu ignorieren und fragte Neville nach seiner eigenen Unterrichtsstunde aus. Seine erste Bewährungsprobe hatte fast zeitgleich mit ihrer stattgefunden, aber im Gegensatz zu Hermines Mentor, hatte Pomona Sprout ihn nicht zum Thema in der Lehrerkonferenz gemacht. 

Neville wirkte sehr erfreut über Hermines Interesse und berichtete detailliert von seiner Stunde im Gewächshaus. Hermine hörte ihm zu, so gut sie konnte, auch wenn ihre Gedanken immer wieder zur Mitte der langen Tafel drifteten. Wie würde es jetzt wohl weitergehen? Würde der Frieden von Dauer sein oder die Energie schnell wieder stärker werden? Und was dann? 

Spätestens seit dem vorigen Abend musste auch die Schulleiterin eingesehen haben, dass eine normale Freundschaft zwischen ihnen unmöglich war. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr zu leugnen, aber was für Schlussfolgerungen Minerva letztlich daraus ziehen würde, war schwierig vorherzusagen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es nicht einmal selbst. 

„Hast du Lust, heute Abend mit in die _Drei Besen_ zu kommen?“, unterbrach Neville Hermines Gedanken. „Das halbe Kollegium wird dort sein.“

Hermine winkte dankend ab. „Nein, die Kinder und ich werden uns einen schönen Abend machen. Die letzten Tage waren so turbulent, dass die beiden sich Zeit mit ihrer Mutter gewünscht haben.“

„Wie schade, dann trinke ich heute Abend ein Bier für dich mit.“ Neville sah auf die Uhr, als sich die Große Halle zu leeren begann. Es war höchste Zeit, dass sie zu ihren Klassen gingen. „Dann zeig Marius mal, wie Unterricht funktioniert“, feixte er, aber zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als er beim Aufstehen mit seinen langen Beinen an die Tischkante stieß. „Diese Tische sind zu klein für Kobolde“, fluchte er ungehalten. „Warum gibt es immer nur neue Sachen für die Schüler?“

 

* * *

 

Nachdem die Folgen der Anschläge fast vollständig beseitigt waren, kehrte in Hogwarts wieder die alltägliche Routine ein und die Schüler rannten wieder durch die Gänge wie eh und je. Im Unterricht waren sie jetzt wieder aufnahmebereiter und Hermine machte es großen Spaß, ihre zahlreichen Ideen am Lehrerpult umzusetzen. Marius Mitch hockte zwar weiterhin mit grimmiger Miene auf der hintersten Bank und machte sich Notizen, aber das war Hermine ziemlich egal. Sie hatte den Segen der Schulleiterin und der Erfolg gab ihr Recht. Die Schüler verbesserten ihre Leistungen von Stunde zu Stunde und schienen auch noch Freude am Unterricht zu haben. 

Hermine wünschte, Minerva würde mitbekommen, wie gut ihr der Unterricht gelang und sie hoffte, dass die Schulleiterin dies zumindest über andere Quellen erfuhr. Marius jedenfalls würde wenig gute Worte über sie verlieren. 

Hermines Begegnungen mit Minerva blieben rar und schwierig, denn in der Tat wurde das magische Energiefeld zwischen ihnen wieder stärker. Also versuchten sie, ihre Begegnungen auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, was Hermine insgeheim sehr bedauerte. Die Begegnungen mit Minerva gaben ihr eine Kraft, die sie vorher noch nie in sich gespürt hatte und sie sehnte jedes Zusammentreffen herbei, auch wenn es sich in der stetig stärker werdenden Energie zu rächen schien.

Als Hermine Mitte Oktober in der Lehrerkonferenz saß, erlebte sie zum zweiten Mal, dass Minerva die Sitzung unkonzentriert leitete und gleich mehrfach den Faden verlor. Auch Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Themen zu konzentrieren und ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Abend ab, an dem sie den _Test_ durchgeführt hatten. 

Hermine war innerlich weit weg, als jemand plötzlich ihren Namen sagte und unvermittelt alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. „Hermine, Neville und Rolanda haben viel dazu beigetragen, den Nordflügel wieder herzustellen“, berichtete Filius Flitwick dem Kollegium. „Hermine hat die notwendigen Renovierungsarbeiten sogar als praktische Übungen in den Unterricht einbezogen, sodass die Schüler nicht nur viel gelernt haben, sondern nebenbei auch dazu beigetragen haben, dass wir den Zeitplan der Restaurierung einhalten konnten.“ Anerkennender Applaus unterbrach Filius‘ Bericht, den Hermine verlegen entgegennahm. Selbst Marius sah sich gezwungen zu klatschen. „Am Wochenende können die Räume wieder bezogen werden, und ab Montag ist die Nutzung wieder für alle freigegeben“, verkündete Filius mit zufriedener Miene.

Minerva dankte Filius für seine Ausführungen und hielt für den nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt ein Papier hoch, auf dem die Themen für die nächsten UTZ-Prüfungen aufgelistet waren. Ihre Hand vibrierte dabei kaum merklich und Hermine warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Wand. Auch einer der Wandteller hatte leicht zu vibrieren begonnen. 

Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf und tat so, als hätte sie etwas in ihrer Tasche entdeckt. „Ich habe gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass ich zur Kinderbetreuung kommen soll“, sagte sie entschuldigend in die Runde. „Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück.“ Noch während sie sprach, griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und verließ eilig den Konferenzraum. 

Draußen ging sie schnurstracks zu ihrem Büro und ließ sich dort auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Sie wusste selbst, dass es keine Lösung war, wenn sie von nun an die Hälfte der Konferenz versäumte, aber fürs Erste verschaffte sie Minerva eine Pause, damit diese ihren Job machen konnte. Hermine versuchte, die Zeit zu nutzen, indem sie ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitete, aber es war ihr unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Schließlich gab sie frustriert auf.

Eine halbe Stunde starrte sie sinnlos aus dem Fenster, dann entschied sie, dass es Zeit war, wieder in den Konferenzraum zurückzukehren. Sie hatte Glück, denn als sie sich diskret auf ihren Platz zurücksetzte, waren die Kollegen beim letzten Tagesordnungspunkt angelangt: die Vorbereitungen für Halloween. Hierfür war der Hausmeister Filch eingeladen worden, der sich mit wichtiger Miene neben Minerva gestellt hatte. Diese verteilte gerade die zu erledigenden Aufgaben und übertrug dem erschrockenen Hurace Slughorn die Oberaufsicht über die Dekoration. Noch ehe er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte, schloss Minerva die Sitzung. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du die Vorbereitungen eng mit Mr. Filch absprichst, Horace, damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt“, sagte sie abschließend. 

Hermine konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Horace geknickt seine Unterlagen einpackte. Sie mochte den alten Mann gern, aber er drückte sich vor jeder Arbeit, so gut er konnte. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er auch einmal etwas für die Gemeinschaft tat. 

Allmählich leerte sich der Konferenzraum, aber Hermine trödelte absichtlich, um noch ein Wort mit Minerva wechseln zu können. Die Schulleiterin schien denselben Gedanken zu haben, denn sie blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen und machte sich letzte Notizen zu der Konferenz. Als nur noch Hermine im Raum war, schaute sie auf. „Ich danke dir“, sagte sie und legte ihre Feder zur Seite. 

„Keine Ursache.“ Hermine beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Minerva wirkte immer noch ungewöhnlich angespannt. „Wie geht es dir?“

Minerva stand auf und sah sie seltsam lange an. „Würdest du mich eine Weile halten?“, fragte sie schließlich.

„Natürlich.“ Hermine schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlang ihre Arme um Minerva. Augenblicklich stieg ihr der Duft von Rosenöl in die Nase und sie grub ihr Gesicht tief in Minervas Schulter. Beide Frauen atmeten auf bei der Berührung. Hinter Hermine fiel der Wandteller scheppernd auf den Fußboden, aber sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht. 

Minerva nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Danke.“

„Nein, ich danke _dir_.“ Hermine war noch nicht bereit, die Augen zu öffnen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Heben und Senken von Minervas Brustkorb, während sie beieinander standen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf, was sie vorher nicht beachtet hatte. Wenn sie sich ganz auf die Energie zwischen ihnen konzentrierte, entstanden vor ihrem inneren Auge Farben. Zuerst war es ein leuchtendes Orange, das sich allmählich in ein tiefes Rot verwandelte. „Minerva?“, flüsterte sie. „Wenn du deine Augen geschlossen hältst und dich auf das magische Feld konzentrierst, was siehst du dann?“

Minerva antwortete erst nicht. „Orange und Rot“, sagte sie dann. „Und jetzt ein helles Grün.“

„Ich sehe dasselbe“, sagte Hermine aufgeregt und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Wir können das magische Feld sehen, Minerva. Das wird uns die Möglichkeit geben, die Kräfte besser einzuschätzen und mit ihnen umzugehen.“ 

„Hmm…. Grün scheint mir eine erstrebenswerte Farbe zu sein.“ Minerva schloss noch einmal die Augen, um ihre Entdeckung zu überprüfen.

„Unbedingt“, bestätigte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich umarme dich gern ab und zu, wenn wir dadurch ein schönes Grün hinbekommen.“

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lachte Minerva laut auf. „Du bist unmöglich, Hermine.“

 

* * *

 

Nun da sie ein Mittel gefunden hatten, um das magische Feld besser einschätzen zu können, wurden die Begegnungen mit Minerva deutlich weniger kompliziert. Eine kurze Umarmung hier, ein zarter Händedruck dort halfen, die Energie so in Schach zu halten, dass keine von ihnen über die Maßen beeinträchtigt wurde, und auch ihre Umgebung blieb, bis auf kleinere Unfälle, weitgehend heil. 

Allerdings waren die kleinen Gesten nur kurzfristig wirksam und nicht immer reichten sie aus, um die überbordende Energie in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken. In diversen Situationen war Hermine sehr versucht, Minerva eine Wiederholung ihres halbstündigen _Tests_ vorzuschlagen, um endlich wieder Frieden in der Seele zu haben. Aber sie wusste, dass Minerva dies aus moralischen Gründen strikt ablehnen würde, und außerdem gab es etwas, das auch Hermine eine Wiederholung fürchten ließ. Ganz unabhängig vom magischen Feld wurde ihre Bindung zu Minerva mit jeder Begegnung stärker. 

Mit jedem Kontakt, mit jeder Berührung festigte sich das Band zwischen ihnen und Hermine hatte berechtigte Angst, bald nicht mehr zurückzukönnen. Längst hatte sie sich viel zu sehr eingelassen, und inzwischen fürchtete sie das Ende des Referendariats weitaus mehr, als dass sie sich darauf freute. 

Die schwierigste Zeit begann allerdings mit den Weihnachtsferien. Hermine hatte sich schon lange auf die Ferien gefreut, denn ihre kleine Familie war von Molly und Arthur für zwei Wochen in den Fuchsbau eingeladen worden. Rose und Hugo waren gleich Feuer und Flamme, und auch Hermine kam die Einladung sehr gelegen. Sie sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe und hoffte auf entspannte Abende am Kamin. 

Doch schon am dritten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau merkte Hermine, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nachts lag sie stundenlang wach und wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie in ein kaltes, frostiges Weiß. Sie fühlte sich wie eine mit Eis überzogene Landschaft, unter der alles Lebendige zum Erliegen kam. Alles in ihr wurde schwer und freudlos, und sie versank in eine depressive Stimmung, die sie von sich überhaupt nicht kannte. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie umgehend auf die Suche nach Dementoren in Ottery St. Catchpole gegangen.

Neben der bleiernden Schwere war ihr ständig kalt und sie spürte einen nagenden, dumpfen Schmerz in allen Knochen und Gliedern. Es war kaum auszuhalten, und wenn Minerva nicht über die Weihnachtstage zu einem entfernten Cousin gereist wäre, hätte Hermine ihr längst einen Besuch abgestattet, um diesen schwer zu ertragenen Zustand zu mildern. 

Molly merkte, dass es Hermine nicht gut ging und stellte mehrmals besorgte Fragen, die Hermine unbeantwortet ließ. Es war offensichtlich, dass Molly ihr helfen wollte, aber nicht wusste, was das Problem war. „Ist es schwierig für dich, dass Ron jetzt mit Gabrielle zusammen ist?“, fragte sie eines Abends, als die Kinder schon im Bett waren. 

„Was?“ Hermine sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. Ron hatte ihr schon vor einigen Wochen geschrieben, dass er mit Fleurs Schwester eine Beziehung begonnen hatte und Hermine war selbst erstaunt gewesen, wie wenig ihr das ausgemacht hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie freute sich für Ron, und im Grunde genommen schmälerte es ihr schlechtes Gewissen, ihn endlich wieder glücklich zu wissen. Zwar fand sie, dass er eigentlich zu alt für Gabrielle war – Ron war 26 und sie 17 -, aber Hermine war die letzte, die sich berufen fühlte, Altersunterschiede in Beziehungen zu kritisieren. „Nein, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft, Molly“, antwortete sie mit einem demonstrativen Gähnen. „Die letzten Monate in Hogwarts waren ziemlich anstrengend, besonders die Zeit der Anschläge.“

Molly nickte, wenig überzeugt. „Und in Hogwarts läuft alles gut?“, bohrte sie nach.

„Ja.“ Hermine pellte sich aus ihrer Wolldecke und legte sie zusammengefaltet auf Mollys Sofa. Es war zwar erst 21 Uhr und sie hatte Rose und Hugo gerade erst vor einer Stunde ins Bett gebracht, aber am liebsten wollte Hermine sich ebenfalls in ihrem Gästebett zusammenrollen. Wenn sie bei sich zu Hause gewesen wäre, hätte sie das auch getan, aber sie wollte Molly gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein. „Rose und Hugo fühlen sich sehr wohl in Hogsmeade und mir macht das Unterrichten viel Spaß.“

„Und es gibt nichts, was dich belastet oder quält?“ Molly zog ihre Stricknadeln aus der Luft und begutachtete skeptisch die Reihen. Irgendwo hatten die Nadeln eine Masche fallengelassen. „Du wirkst so anders als sonst.“

„Ich habe etwas Ärger mit meinem Mentor.“ Das war immerhin nicht vollkommen gelogen, denn Marius Mitch raubte Hermine tatsächlich den letzten Nerv. 

Mollys Miene hellte sich deutlich auf. Offenbar war sie erleichtert, dass Hermine nichts Ernsteres beschäftigte. „Das war klar, dass du dich irgendwann mit deinem Mentor in die Haare kriegen würdest“, sagte sie amüsiert. „Schließlich gehst du ziemlich schnell in Konkurrenz mit Menschen, die dir etwas beibringen wollen.“

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht“, protestierte Hermine, obwohl sie wusste, dass Molly nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. „Mich stört es nur, dass Professor Mitch den Schülern so wenig beibringt.“

„Das sollte wohl eher Minervas Sorge sein und nicht deine, oder?“ Molly korrigierte die fehlerhafte Reihe und warf die Stricknadeln wieder in die Luft, wo sie weiter vor sich hin klapperten. „Aber wenn dich Rons neue Beziehung nicht stört, wäre es dann für dich in Ordnung, wenn er Gabrielle zu unserer Silvesterparty mitbringt?“ 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Hermine legte ihr Buch zurück auf den Couchtisch. Es war ein spannender Roman aus dem 17. Jahrhundert, aber Molly würde sie jetzt eh nicht mehr lesen lassen. „Ich würde Gabrielle gern einmal wiedersehen, und Fleur würde sich bestimmt auch freuen.“

„Wie schön, dass du das sagst.“ Molly strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte es jedes Jahr mit deutlichen Worten bedauert, dass Ron und Hermine nach ihrem Schulabschluss nie wieder zur traditionellen Silvesterfeier in den Fuchsbau gekommen waren. Woher hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass Hermine in jedem Dezember händeringend nach einer glaubwürdigen Alternativveranstaltung gesucht hatte, damit sie auf der Fuchsbauparty nicht Minerva McGonagall begegnen würde. 

„Wer hat denn schon für eure Feier zugesagt?“, erkundigte Hermine sich in beiläufigem Tonfall. 

„Es haben sich bereits erfreulich viele angemeldet.“ Molly griff nach einer Liste auf dem Kaminsims. „Harry und Ginny, George, Neville, Luna und Rolf, Charlie, Bill und Fleur, Ron und Gabrielle, Perci und seine neue Freundin – den Namen habe ich gerade vergessen -, Minerva und noch zwei Kollegen von Arthur.“ 

Hermine fühlte alles in sich aufatmen bei der Erwähnung von Minervas Namen. „Kommen nicht normalerweise auch Pomona Sprout und Rolanda Hooch?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie ihren letzten Schluck Tee ausgetrunken hatte. „Und was ist mit Hagrid?“

„Hagrid hat in diesem Jahr Besuch von Olympe Maxime“, erklärte Molly mit vielsagendem Augenaufschlag. „Und Pomona und Rolanda haben leider in diesem Jahr auch etwas anderes vor.“ Molly zeigte Hermine die durchgestrichenen Namen auf der Liste. „Wirklich schade, weil Rolanda immer mächtig für Stimmung sorgt.“

„Es wird bestimmt auch so ein schöner Abend.“ Hermine stand vom Sofa auf und gab Molly einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin ziemlich k.o. und lege mich schon mal hin“, sagte sie entschuldigend. „Die Luft in Ottery St Catchpole scheint müde zu machen. Rose und Hugo sind auch sofort eingeschlafen.“

„Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit ihrem Opa im Garten getobt haben“, schmunzelte Molly. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht, meine Liebe.“

„Dir auch, Molly.“ In der Tat war Hermine voller Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht zum ersten Mal in diesen Ferien mehr als nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde.

 

* * *

 

Nachdem Hermine grünes Licht gegeben hatte, entschied die Weasley-Familie spontan, dass Ron und Gabrielle schon einen Tag vor Silvester anreisen sollten, um mehr Zeit mit der Familie verbringen zu können. Rose und Hugo sprangen aufgeregt im Zimmer umher, als ihr Vater am Vormittag des 30. Dezember leicht verrußt im Kamin des Fuchsbaus erschien. 

Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, Hermine seine neue Freundin vorzustellen, weshalb sie Gabrielle umso herzlicher begrüßte. Auch die Kinder schienen keine Berührungsängste mit Fleurs Schwester zu haben und spannten sie gleich in ihre Spiele ein, sodass Gabrielle sofort vollauf beschäftigt war. 

„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung für dich?“, fragte Ron, während sie ihren Kindern beim Spielen zusahen.

„Ja, selbstverständlich.“ Hermine war ehrlich daran gelegen, seine Sorgen zu zerstreuen. Es war ihr nie wirklich gelungen, ihm die Partnerin zu sein, die er brauchte, und ihr lag viel daran, dass er glücklich war. Ron war ein fabelhafter Mensch und er hatte es verdient, eine Partnerin zu haben, die ihn aus vollem Herzen liebte. „Das Leben darf doch nicht stillstehen, nur weil wir uns getrennt haben“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich.“

„Echt?“ Ron wirkte ehrlich erstaunt. „Irgendwie würde es mir besser gehen, wenn du auch jemanden hättest“, gestand er etwas verlegen. 

„Mir geht es gut, Ron“, versicherte sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ 

„Naja, du hast ja deine Bücher.“ Er lachte leise. „Die haben dich schon immer glücklich gemacht.“

„Genau.“ Hermine hielt es für höchste Zeit, die Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken und erkundigte sich bei Ron nach dem aktuellen Stand der Verfahren gegen Morton Belby und Stewart Cornfoot. Wie er zu berichten wusste, hatte Minerva sich sehr dafür eingesetzt, dass die beiden Schüler nicht nach Askaban geschickt würden. Stattdessen mussten sie nun zwei Jahre lang Sozialdienst im St. Mungo’s Hospital leisten, selbstverständlich unter strenger Aufsicht der Heiler und ohne direkten Kontakt mit Patienten. Wenn sie sich gut machten, würden sie die Chance bekommen, ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts nachzuholen.

Ron schilderte Hermine noch einmal detailliert, wie er Stewart Cornfoot in jener Nacht gestellt hatte, als sie bereits das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an diese ereignisreichen Tage lockerten die Atmosphäre spürbar auf und schon bald fühlte es sich wieder fast normal zwischen ihnen an. 

Es wurde noch ein netter Abend und Hermines Kinder weigerten sich standhaft, schlafen zu gehen. „Wenn ihr morgen lange aufbleiben wollt, müsst ihr heute Abend rechtzeitig ins Bett“, mahnte Hermine und schob ihre Kinder aus dem Zimmer. „Die Erwachsenen bleiben heute auch nicht mehr lange auf.“

In der Tat zogen sich alle gegen 22 Uhr zurück, weil der darauffolgende Tag schon früh beginnen sollte. Die ersten Gäste wurden schon zum Frühstück erwartet und außerdem würden die Partyvorbereitungen reichlich Zeit kosten. Hermine, die am 31. Dezember mit Ginny in der Küche eingeteilt war, hatte erwartungsgemäß von morgens bis abends zu tun und fragte sich zwischendurch, ob die Anstellung von Hauselfen nicht vielleicht doch eine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Nach und nach trafen die Gäste ein und wurden sogleich mit Köstlichkeiten aus der Weasleyschen Küche begrüßt. Die Familie hatte zwar nur einen schmalen Geldbeutel, aber beim Zubereiten von leckeren Speisen konnte man Molly nichts vormachen.

Am späten Nachmittag schmerzten Hermines Füße so sehr, dass sie froh war, als Molly das Abendessen für 19 Uhr ankündigte. „Es wird mehrere Gänge geben, also ist es gut, wenn wir rechtzeitig anfangen“, begründete Molly den frühen Essenstermin. „Weckst du die Kinder, Hermine?“

Rose und Hugo hatten stundenlang draußen mit den drei Kindern von Harry und Ginny gespielt, und alle fünf waren beim Nachmittagstee auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Hermine und Ginny hatten die Kinder daraufhin in ihre Betten getragen, damit sie abends länger durchhalten würden. „Ich lasse sie lieber noch ein wenig schlafen“, entschied Hermine. „Wenn sie unausgeschlafen sind, bekommen sie oft schlechte Laune, und das wäre nicht besonders förderlich für unsere Feier.“

„Die Kinder sind eh nur scharf auf den Nachtisch“, stimmte Ginny zu. „Ich wecke sie, falls sie bis dahin noch nicht aufgetaucht sind.“

Arthur hatte einen Ausdehnungszauber angewandt, damit alle Gäste an dem langen Tisch Platz fanden und es begann ein lautes Stühle-Rücken, als sich die Anwesenden setzten. „Ich finde es ja nicht besonders höflich, mit dem Essen anzufangen, wenn noch gar nicht alle Gäste hier sind“, protestierte Ginny, die sich neben Hermine gesetzt hatte. „Wo bleibt eigentlich McGonagall?“

„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie noch auf dem Geburtstag ihres Cousins“, erklärte Luna Lovegood, die Hermine und Ginny gegenübersaß. „Sie kommt wohl erst später.“ 

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine hatte Luna nach der Schulzeit Kontakt zu der Schulleiterin gehalten. Minerva hatte sie zu überzeugen versucht, eine Ausbildung in Legilimentik zu absolvieren, doch Luna zögerte noch. Sie meinte, sie würde eh schon immer zu viel wahrnehmen und wenn sie jetzt auch noch die Gedanken anderer Leute lesen könnte, würde sie das hoffnungslos überfluten. Doch Minerva hatte nicht locker gelassen und bestand darauf, dass der Umgang mit Legilimentik lediglich eine Frage der Übung sei. 

Hermine konnte Minervas Hartnäckigkeit gut nachvollziehen. Sowohl im Ministerium als auch in der Forschung wurden händeringend Legilimentiker gesucht, sodass man sich bei dieser Qualifikation um seine Zukunft keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte. Trotzdem blieb Luna unentschlossen und Minerva hatte wohl schon angekündigt, auf der Feier ein weiteres Mal mit ihr darüber sprechen zu wollen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass McGonagall noch Verwandte hat“, sagte Ginny erstaunt. „Sie ist immer für eine Überraschung gut.“

Hermine wollte gerade einen Kommentar dazu abgeben, da fühlte sie plötzlich eine warme Welle durch ihren Körper fahren. Minerva musste angekommen sein! Augenblicklich wurde sie so nervös, dass sie das leichte Vibrieren in ihrer Jeans gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als die Vorspeise auf den Tisch schwebte, spürte Hermine die Bewegung in ihrer Hosentasche und zog verwundert ein Stück Pergament heraus. Unauffällig hielt sie es unter den Tisch, um die Nachricht darauf lesen zu können: _Komm nach draußen. M._

„Entschuldigt, ich bin gleich zurück.“ Hermine deutete mit einer Geste an, auf die Toilette gehen zu müssen. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, bog sie zur Terrassentür ab und betrat den Garten. Ottery St. Catchpole lag seit Tagen unter einer dicken weißen Decke und Hermine konnte den Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschen hören, als sie durch den Garten stapfte. 

Es war eine sternenklare, kalte Nacht und das Mondlicht wurde so stark vom Schnee reflektiert, dass Hermine die Silhouette der Schulleiterin problemlos erkennen konnte. Minerva stand im hinteren Teil des Gartens unter einem Apfelbaum, den Blick auf die weißen Felder hinter dem Grundstück gerichtet. Das Mondlicht ließ den Schnee auf den hügeligen Flächen funkeln, als wären darunter Edelsteine versteckt. 

Hermine näherte sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Partygäste im Haus auf sich zu ziehen. Etwa drei Meter von Minerva entfernt blieb sie stehen. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte sie leise.

Minerva drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es war furchtbar, nicht wahr?“

„Grauenvoll.“ Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor dem Körper. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“ Tatsächlich merkte sie den Effekt sofort. Schon bei Minervas Anblick begann ihr Körper sich aufzuwärmen und sie spürte einen ungeheuren Drang, Minerva in die Arme zu schließen. 

„Ich dachte, es ist sicherer, wenn wir uns erst einmal hier draußen treffen“, sagte Minerva in die Stille. 

„Minerva…“ Hermine atmete zitternd aus. „Darf ich dich bitte küssen? Nur dieses eine Mal? Dann wird uns beiden wärmer…“ 

Als Minerva nickte, stolperte Hermine vorwärts und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Sie nahm Minervas Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie, wie sie noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte. Fast besinnungslos presste sie ihre Lippen auf Minervas und diese antwortete mit derselben Verzweiflung. Im selben Moment explodierten überall in den Bäumen Silvesterraketen und Böller. Helle Funken schossen in allen Farben in den Himmel und regneten in Form von Drachen, Hauselfen, Greifen und Einhörnern auf sie herab. Es herrschte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, doch die beiden Frauen kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie hatten nur diesen einen Moment. 

„So eine verdammte Scheiße!“, ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und kurz darauf tauchte George unter dem Apfelbaum auf. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er die beiden Hexen erkannte. „Oh, ich… ähm… gehe… dann mal wieder… ähm… rein“, stotterte er und machte auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder kehrt. 

Minerva legte ihre Stirn an Hermines. „Na, wunderbar“, murmelte sie. 

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Hermine, deren Verstand nur langsam wieder einsetzte. 

Zu Hermines Staunen fing Minerva an zu lachen. „Wer kann denn ahnen, dass George hier ein ganzes Feuerwerk versteckt hat?“

„Diese Überraschung haben wir ihm jetzt wohl verdorben.“ Hermine küsste Minerva ein letztes Mal. „Glaubst du, wir können schon nach drinnen gehen?“

„Hm…“ Minerva schloss die Augen. „Gelb, Orange, Rot…“, zählte sie auf. „Solange der Schnee noch unter uns schmilzt, sollten wir tunlichst draußen bleiben.“

Hermine wagte einen Blick nach unten und tatsächlich hatte sich um ihre Füße herum eine nasse Pfütze gebildet. „Dann lass mich dich noch eine Weile halten“, sagte sie und zog Minerva wieder näher an sich heran. Sie spürte die klirrende Kälte längst nicht mehr. Alles in ihr war warm und reich und gut. „Ich will dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie in Minervas Hals. „Es raubt mir den Verstand.“

„Hmm…“ Minervas Stimme klang zwei Oktaven tiefer als sonst und Hermine strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.

„Denkst du manchmal noch an unseren Test?“, flüsterte Hermine.

„Ununterbrochen.“ Minerva legte ihr Kinn auf Hermines Schulter. 

„Wirklich?“ Hermines Herz begann so wild zu klopfen, dass Minerva es sicher durch ihren Mantel spüren konnte. „Hast du dich…“

„Hermine, bitte…“ Minerva trat einen Schritt zurück. „Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu sprechen.“

„Ich weiß. Entschuldige bitte.“ Hermine ließ Minervas Hand nur zögernd los. „Grün… Ich denke, wir können jetzt reingehen.“

Gemeinsam stapften sie durch den Schnee zur Terrasse und konnten schon von draußen Mollys erboste Stimme hören. „George, ich finde das unverantwortlich!“, schimpfte sie, als Hermine und Minerva den Raum betraten. „Wie kannst du Feuerwerkskörper auf den Markt bringen, die verfrüht losgehen! Das ist lebensgefährlich!“

George saß geknickt am Tisch, vor sich seinen kalten Rehbraten, und ließ die Tiraden seiner Mutter über sich ergehen. Die anderen Anwesenden beobachteten still die Szene, offenbar unentschlossen, auf wessen Seite sie sich schlagen sollten. 

Hermine warf Minerva einen stummen Blick zu und räusperte sich. „Das war nichts Georges Fehler“, sagte sie, als Molly eine Pause machte, um Luft zu holen. „Seine Ware ist bestimmt einwandfrei wie immer.“

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte Molly, dass Minerva angekommen war und unterbrach ihre Standpauke, um ihre alte Freundin zu begrüßen. „Wie kannst du das sagen, Hermine?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie Minerva zu ihrem Platz geführt hatte. „Wenn man mit explosiven Stoffen zu tun hat, darf es keine Unfälle geben. Das sollte George besser wissen als jeder andere hier am Tisch.“

Auf Minervas Teller erschien ein duftendes Essen und sie griff nach Messer und Gabel, ehe der Rehbraten kalt würde. „Hermine hat Recht, dass es nicht Georges Schuld ist“, sagte sie, an Molly gerichtet. „Wir haben das Feuerwerk versehentlich ausgelöst.“

„Es tut uns sehr leid, George“, ergänzte Hermine, die sich inzwischen an ihren Platz zurückgesetzt hatte. „Wir haben manchmal ein… Energieproblem.“

„Was für ein Energieproblem?“ Neville ließ neugierig seine Gabel sinken. 

„Nichts, was sich nicht beheben ließe“, erklärte Minerva. „Ich werde die Feuerwerkskörper gleich nach dem Essen reparieren.“

„Das können Sie nicht reparieren, Professor“, widersprach George kleinlaut. „In der Formel ist ein _Finite_ -Zauber enthalten.“

„In der Regel halte ich, was ich verspreche.“ Minerva lächelte und niemand am Tisch zweifelte daran, dass sie in der Lage war, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit diesem Energieproblem“, wiederholte Neville und schaufelte sich noch ein paar Kartoffeln auf den Teller. 

Als Minerva seine Frage ignorierte, wendeten sich wieder alle Augenpaare Hermine zu. „Manchmal explodieren Sachen in unserer Nähe“, erklärte Hermine zögernd. 

„Ach, bist du deshalb nach draußen gegangen?“, fragte Ginny interessiert.

Harry saß mit offenem Mund da und Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. „Ginny“, sagte er schließlich und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Lass die beiden mal in Ruhe.“

Aber mit dieser eigentlich gut gemeinten Bemerkung bewirkte er das Gegenteil. Es war endgültig still am Tisch geworden und alle Anwesenden sahen zwischen Minerva und Hermine hin und her.

„Wow!“ rief Gabrielle. „Ihr habt euch geküsst, oder?“ 

„So’n Quatsch“, wies Ron sie entsetzt zurecht. „Hermine steht auf Männer. Das weiß ich ja wohl am besten.“ 

Die Tatsache, dass weder Hermine noch Minerva ein Wort des Protestes von sich gaben, ließ ihn innehalten. Es entstand eine peinliche Pause, in der die Anwesenden den beiden Hexen ganz offensichtlich die Möglichkeit gaben, die Behauptungen richtigzustellen. Als dies nicht geschah, machte sich Verwirrung breit. 

„Vielleicht möchten die beiden Damen gar nicht, dass ihr sie so ausfragt“, sagte Fleur in die Runde. „Was geht es uns an, was die beiden in Arthurs Garten tun? C’est la vie.“

Molly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn dabei Georges ganzer Raketenvorrat in die Luft fliegt, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an“, sagte sie aufgebracht. „Ihr seid uns eine Erklärung schuldig, Minerva.“

Minerva legte ihr Besteck zur Seite und trank einen Schluck Rotwein. „Ich liebe Hermine. Ist das Erklärung genug?“

Das Salzfässchen vor Hermine zersprang in tausend Teile, aber ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte die Schulleiterin es mit einem _Reparo_ -Zauber schon wieder zusammengesetzt. Lautes Gemurmel brach aus, aber Hermine hörte es nur wie aus weiter Ferne. Hatte Minerva das eben wirklich gesagt? Sie wünschte, die Schulleiterin würde wenigstens einmal kurz zu ihr herübersehen, aber vermutlich wollte sie das Geschirr der Weasleys schonen. Stattdessen widmete sie sich mit einer bewundernswerten Ruhe ihrem Rehbraten.

„Ist das so ein Soulmate-Ding?“, fragte Gabrielle neugierig. „Darüber habe ich mal was gelesen.“

„Echt jetzt?“ Ginny machte große Augen. „So etwas soll es tatsächlich geben?“

„Ja, aber es kommt wohl nur alle hundert Jahre vor, weil bestimmte Bedingungen und Konstellationen gegeben sein müssen.“ Gabrielle hob die Hand zum Schwur, als Ron sie skeptisch ansah. „Ehrlich, ich habe das wirklich gelesen“, beharrte sie. „In einem Magazin von der Elfenbeinküste.“

„Gabrielle hat dort mal ein Austauschjahr absolviert“, erklärte Fleur. „Die haben dort nochmal ganz andere Ansätze in der Magie.“

„Mein Vater hat auch schon mal über magische Felder bei Seelenverwandten geschrieben“, bestätigte Luna, während sie sich noch etwas Soße auffüllte. „Sie können sehr quälend sein, wenn man sich ihnen widersetzt.“

„Luna…“ Rolf tätschelte den Arm seiner Frau. „Wir wissen alle, dass Xenophilius in letzter Zeit etwas verwirrt ist.“

Aber Luna lächelte nur. „Er hat den Artikel geschrieben, als ich noch zur Schule ging, und er hat damals sehr viele interessierte Leserbriefe bekommen.“

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Minerva. Bei Xenophilius Lovegood konnte man sich nie sicher sein, ob seine Artikel allein seinem Hirn entsprangen, oder ob er eine ernsthafte Recherche betrieben hatte. Aber Hermine nahm sich trotzdem vor, Luna in einer ruhigen Minute um den Text zu bitten. Sie war verzweifelt genug, um jedem Hinweis nachzugehen, und Xenophilius hatte sie schließlich auch über die Heiligtümer des Todes aufgeklärt. 

„Als Rolf und ich angekommen sind, war die Energie um Hermine noch weiß“, fuhr Luna fort, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Jetzt ist sie grün.“

Es war deutlich, dass die meisten im Raum Lunas Ausführungen für reine Spinnerei hielten und Hermine sah keinen Grund, die Gäste vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Lunas leises Lächeln verriet allerdings, dass sie genau wusste, was Hermine dachte. 

„Hermine.“ Ginny stieß ihrer Freundin mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. “Sag doch auch mal was. Du hast doch mit diesem _Energieproblem_ angefangen.”

Hermine blickte in die vielen vertrauten Gesichter. Fast alle kannte sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit und doch hatte sie keinem von ihnen je etwas von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt. Ron saß still vor seinem leeren Teller und starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch. Neville, dem das ganze Thema offensichtlich peinlich war, rührte mit seiner Gabel in seinem Essen herum. Harry gab Hermine ein diskretes _Daumen-hoch_ -Zeichen, während Ginny und Luna sie mit offenem Interesse beobachteten. Molly sah aus, als hätte sie etwas Schlechtes gegessen, und Arthur schaute nach draußen aus dem Fenster, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass bei euch ein falscher Eindruck entsteht“, sagte Hermine in die Runde. „Wir sind nicht zusammen, falls ihr das glaubt. Minerva ist meine Vorgesetzte und entsprechend angemessen haben wir uns zu verhalten.“

„Ach, so nennt man das heutzutage.“ George grinste breit. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch unterbrochen habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass meine ganze Ware hochgegangen ist.“

Hermine wurde knallrot und schaute zu Minerva, die tat, als hätte sie George nicht gehört. „Ich sagte ja bereits, dass wir ein Energieproblem haben“, erwiderte Hermine matt.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll, dass ihr euch draußen knutscht“, kicherte Gabrielle. 

„Liebe Gäste.“ Arthur erhob sich umständlich und schlug mit seinem Teelöffel an sein Glas. „Ich bin froh, dass unser letzter Gast inzwischen eingetroffen ist.“ Er hob sein Glas in Minervas Richtung. „Entschuldige bitte, dass wir dich so überfallen haben, Minerva. Ich denke, es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir uns dem Nachtisch zuwenden und ich kann euch versichern, dass Molly und ich keine Mühen gescheut haben, um euch eine echte Muggelspezialität zu servieren: eine flambierte Eisbombe.“

Das war Mollys Stichwort, um in der Küche zu verschwinden. „Wir sprechen uns noch, meine Liebe“, zischte sie auf dem Weg in Minervas Ohr. „Ich bin deine Freundin und weiß von gar nichts.“

„Da hörst du’s, du treulose Tomate.“ Ginny boxte Hermine in die Seite. „Was auch immer an diesem Abend noch passiert, ob Mollys Eisbombe, Nevilles neues Quiz oder Georges Feuerwerk, ihr beide seid jedenfalls nicht mehr zu toppen.“

Hermine musste über Ginnys verschmitztes Gesicht lachen. Im Grunde war sie unendlich erleichtert, dass niemand im Raum schreiend davon gelaufen war. Zwar schienen alle noch immer geschockt, aber das wäre sie selbst auch gewesen, wenn sie etwas Ähnliches von Ginny erfahren hätte. Die eigentliche Überraschung waren Minervas Worte gewesen, die sich wie ein Mantra in Hermines Kopf wiederholten. Innerhalb von einer Stunde war dieser triste, kalte Tag zu einem der besten in ihrem ganzen Leben geworden, und das war Grund genug zum Feiern. 

Pünktlich zur flambierten Eisbombe erschienen fünf Kinderköpfe im Türrahmen und nach einem kurzen Streit durfte jedes Kind den Gästen ein paar Portionen auffüllen. Dem wirklich gelungenen Dessert folgte ein Umzug in den Wohnzimmerbereich, wo Neville seine Box mit Spielen hervorholte. Hermine hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass dies wohl jedes Jahr zum Programm gehörte und Nevilles Spiele berühmt-berüchtigt waren. Die etwas angespannte Stimmung am Esstisch war nun endgültig verflogen und alle Gäste spielten gut gelaunt mit. Nur Ron wirkte stiller als sonst, und Hermine nahm ihn einen Moment zur Seite, als er in die Küche ging, um mehr Getränke zu holen. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren hast, Ron“, sagte sie, während sie ihm ein paar Flaschen Butterbier reichte. „Wie gesagt, sind Minerva und ich nicht zusammen. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie…“

„Hermine“, unterbrach er sie ärgerlich. „Willst du mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass du nicht wusstest, dass McGonagall in dich verliebt ist, wenn um euch herum ein ganzes Feuerwerk losgeht? Ich habe mir solche Gedanken um dich gemacht wegen Gabrielle. Und du…“ Er gestikulierte mit den Bierflaschen in seinen Händen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer du bist.“

„Hör mal zu, Ron.“ Hermine nahm ihm die Flaschen wieder aus der Hand und stellte sie auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. „Das zwischen uns war echt, falls du dich das fragst“, versicherte sie. „Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, und auf eine Weise tue ich es immer noch.“

Er nickte, halbwegs überzeugt. „Wie lange geht das schon mit McGonagall?“

„Was meinst du? Wie gesagt, Minerva ist meine Chefin und…“

„Ich meine, wie lange du schon in McGonagall verknallt bist“, unterbrach er sie ungeduldig. „War sie der Grund, warum du dein Referendariat nicht in Hogwarts machen wolltest?“

Hermine sah schuldbewusst auf ihre Schuhe. „Ja“, sagte sie ehrlich. „Aber da ist überhaupt nichts gelaufen, Ron. Ehrlich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Minerva…“ Sie machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ich wollte ihr nur aus dem Weg gehen. Deswegen wollte ich nicht nach Hogwarts.“

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“ Ron wirkte schwer gekränkt. „Wir waren jahrelang zusammen, wir haben Kinder, wir sind seit Ewigkeiten Freunde. Wieso vertraust du mir so wenig?“ 

„Es tut mir leid, Ron.“ Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte. „Ich habe mir nicht mal selbst vertraut, wie sollte ich da jemand anderem vertrauen? Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.“

„Das ist schon alles ganz schön seltsam...“ Er griff wieder nach den Bierflaschen. „Wenn es stimmt, was Gabrielle sagt, dann ist das was richtig Großes, und ich frage mich…“ Er zögerte. „Was waren wir dann?“

„Wir waren wir, Ron.“ Hermine sagte es mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie lange nicht für ihn empfunden hatte. „Und wir sind immer noch wir. Das kann uns keiner nehmen.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er wirkte auf einmal verlegen. „Ich muss das erstmal verdauen.“

„Das verstehe ich.“ Sie nahm die restlichen Flaschen von der Arbeitsplatte und öffnete die Küchentür. „Bist du denn glücklich mit Gabrielle?“

„Ja, sehr.“ Seine Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Gabrielle ist echt klasse.“

„Wie schön.“ Hermine gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freue mich sehr für dich.“

Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer traten, war Arthur schon dabei, den Sekt auf die Gläser zu verteilen. „Es ist acht Minuten vor 12“, rief er in die Runde. „Nehmt euch alle ein Glas, bevor ihr auf die Terrasse geht!“ 

„George hat vorhin bestimmt noch ein paar Streiche vorbereitet.“ Ron stellte die Bierflaschen auf dem Couchtisch ab und nahm sich ein Sektglas. „Pass mit auf, wenn die Kinder auf die Terrasse gehen.“

Tatsächlich konnte man Neville schon auf der Terrasse fluchen hören. Offenbar war er auf etwas getreten, das seine Füße wie eine Sprungfeder in die Luft schnellen ließ. Zum Glück landete er sanft im weichen Schnee. Hermine klopfte ihm lachend den Schnee vom Mantel und reichte ihm sein Sektglas. „Hier ist bestimmt noch so einiges versteckt“, warnte sie Neville.

In dem Moment schlug die magische Uhr der Weasleys Mitternacht und prompt schnellten aus allen Ecken des Gartens Raketen in die Luft. Sie bildeten abenteuerliche Formationen am Himmel, Fabelwesen, Tiere und magische Geschöpfe prasselten funkelnd auf die Partygäste herab. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht, Professor?“, fragte George erstaunt. „Ich habe nicht mal gesehen, dass Sie den Raum verlassen haben.“

Minerva lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Wie ich schon sagte, in der Regel halte ich meine Versprechen.“

Die Partygäste klatschten begeistert in die Hände, als immer wieder neue Raketen in den Himmel schossen. „Du hast dich diesmal selbst übertroffen, George.“ Arthur klopfte seinem Sohn anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Das ist wirklich grandios.“ Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, schoss ein bunter Metallarm aus einem der Bäume und malte ihm ein Herz auf die Stirn. Alles lachte, aber jeder war sich im Klaren, dass es ihn als nächstes treffen konnte. Im Endeffekt blieb kaum jemand von Georges Streichen verschont, doch die Gästeschar war dieses Ritual seit Jahren gewohnt und nahm es gelassen hin. 

Hermine fühlte sich schon leicht betrunken, als sie mit Minerva auf das neue Jahr anstieß, obgleich sie erst beim zweiten Glas Sekt war. „Auf ein glückliches Jahr“, sagte sie lächelnd und gab Minerva einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Hermine.“ In Minervas Augen spiegelten sich rote und grüne Raketenschauer, die hinter Hermine herabregneten. „Wenn du es mit einer Schottin zu tun haben willst, musst du aber noch an deiner Trinkfestigkeit arbeiten.“

„Es ist nicht der Sekt, der mich berauscht“, konterte Hermine lächelnd. 

Minerva schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Du machst es mir wirklich schwer heute Abend.“ 

„Das ist auch gut so“, flüsterte Hermine ihr ins Ohr. „Dann bin ich nicht allein.“

 

* * *

 

Die Stimmung unter den Gästen war so ausgelassen, dass sich die Runde erst um vier Uhr morgens auflöste. Traditionsgemäß übernachteten sämtliche Gäste im Fuchsbau, da das Apparieren im alkoholisierten Zustand sehr riskant war. Das Heim der Weasleys hatte zwar nur kleine Zimmer, aber dafür Unmengen an Betten zu bieten. Und wenn trotzdem jemand leer ausging, transformierte er kurzerhand einen Sessel in eine Liegefläche. 

„Hermine.“ Molly kam mit sichtbar schlechtem Gewissen auf sie zu. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben eine Schwierigkeit in der Zimmerverteilung. Ursprünglich hatten wir gedacht, dass du mit Ron in einem Zimmer schläfst, aber da er Gabrielle mitgebracht hat, müsstest du dich mit jemand anderem zusammentun.“

„Kein Problem.“ Hermine räumte die letzten Sektgläser vom Tisch. „Wo soll ich denn hin?“

„Nun ja.“ Molly zögerte. „Neville und George wollten gern zusammen in ein Zimmer. Dann sind die Männer unter sich.“

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Du willst, dass ich mir mit Minerva ein Zimmer teile?“

Molly nickte verlegen. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber niemand will gerade mit einer von euch ein Zimmer teilen und womöglich mitten in der Nacht von einem herabfallenden Gegenstand erschlagen werden.“ Sie machte eine zackige Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, die das restliche Geschirr in die Küche beförderte. „Neville und George nehmen schon den Wohnzimmerbereich, also bleibt nur noch Arthurs Arbeitszimmer, in dem normalerweise Minerva zu Silvester schläft. Da ich aber ja nun weiß, dass ihr beide euch mögt….“

„Schon gut, Molly.“ Hermine wollte der Gastgeberin keine zusätzlichen Umstände bereiten, aber im Stillen fragte sie sich, wie sie diese Neuigkeit Minerva beibringen sollte. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass sich ein Arrangement finden würde, dass sie beide schlafen ließ. 

In der Tat war Minerva überhaupt nicht erbaut über die Neuigkeit. „Molly weiß genau, dass ich immer ein Zimmer für mich allein haben möchte“, schimpfte sie, als sie sich auf dem provisorischen Bett in Arthurs Arbeitszimmer niederließ. „Das ist schon seit Jahrzehnten so.“

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es Molly wirklich unangenehm war“, verteidigte Hermine ihre Gastgeberin. „Vermutlich hätte sie eine Alternative vorgeschlagen, wenn es eine geben würde.“

„Die Alternative ist, dass du hier schläfst und ich einen langen Spaziergang unternehme.“ Minerva zog sich ihren Mantel über und setzte ihren Hut auf. „Oder fällt dir eine Möglichkeit ein, wie wir nicht das ganze Haus aufwecken, weil hier alles zu Bruch geht?“

„Ja, mir fällt eine Möglichkeit ein.“ Hermine stopfte ihr Nachthemd zurück in ihre Reisetasche. „Du wirst hier schlafen, und ich unternehme einen langen Spaziergang.“

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.“ Minerva kramte nach ihren Handschuhen. „Du hast Kinder, du brauchst deinen Schlaf.“

„Ich bin die Jüngere von uns beiden.“ Hermine stellte sich Minerva in den Weg. „Bitte, Minerva. Leg dich ein paar Stunden hin.“

„Du bist so stur“, seufzte Minerva kopfschüttelnd. „Also gut, was hältst du von einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang? Vielleicht bekommen wir es dadurch hin, dass wir anschließend beide ein wenig schlafen können?“

Statt einer Antwort öffnete Hermine die Tür und gemeinsam schlichen sie sich aus dem Haus. Draußen herrschte klirrende Kälte und ihr Atem verursachte sofort kleine Wölkchen in der Luft. Trotzdem zog Hermine ihre Handschuhe aus, als sie das Grundstück der Weasleys verließen. Das magische Feld hielt sie so warm, dass ihre Wangen glühten. 

Der Feldweg, den sie einschlugen, wies Autospuren von Muggeln auf, sodass sie nicht sehr tief in den Schnee einsackten. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und genossen die Stille um sie herum. Nach dem lauten Stimmengewirr auf der Party tat die Ruhe gut und Hermine atmete tief die klare Luft ein. Das Mondlicht auf dem reflektierenden Schnee verschaffte ihnen genug Licht, um sich zu orientieren und es lag ein wunderbarer Frieden über der hügeligen Landschaft. 

„Das war eine ziemliche Überraschung beim Essen.“ Hermine hielt sich einen Schneeball an die Stirn um sie zu kühlen. „Deine Eröffnung vor allen Gästen.“

„Ich wollte genauso wenig wie du, dass Molly George für etwas verantwortlich macht, woran er keine Schuld trägt.“ Minervas Augen verfolgten ein Reh, das hinter seiner Mutter ins Gebüsch hüpfte und Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Schulleiterin wohl auch im Menschenkörper so etwas wie Jagdtrieb verspürte. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie nicht über Minerva wusste.

„Ich hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass du so empfindest.“ Hermine versuchte, einen möglichst unaufgeregten Tonfall anzuschlagen, aber das Vibrieren ihrer Stimme verriet sie. „Ich meine, ich wusste ja, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, aber…“

„Du hast geglaubt, dass einfach so alles um uns herum in die Luft fliegt?“ Minerva lächelte. „Oder wahlweise zu Bruch geht?“

„Nein, aber…“ Hermine vergrub verlegen ihre Hände in den Manteltaschen. „Was glaubst du, ist dieses seltsame magische Feld? Ist es Lust? Oder Liebe? Oder etwas ganz Eigenes?“

„Es gäbe dieses Feld nicht, wenn nicht beides vorhanden wäre“, antwortete Minerva sinnend. „Alle Elemente scheinen sich gegenseitig zu verstärken, aber dennoch muss das Feld etwas Eigenständiges sein, sonst würde es sich anders verhalten. Es scheint eigenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten zu gehorchen.“

Hermines Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu Gabrielles Worten. „Glaubst du, es könnte etwas dran sein an Gabrielles Theorie?“

„Dass es etwas mit Seelenverwandtschaft zu tun hat?“ Minerva nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Das hätte ziemlich schwerwiegende Konsequenzen.“

„Ich glaube, dass es stimmt.“ Hermine breitete ihre Arme aus und schaute nach oben zu den Sternen. Sie leuchteten hell und klar auf sie herunter, als hätten sie es schon immer gewusst. „Gabrielle hat ausgesprochen, was ich mein Leben lang gefühlt habe. Ich habe es nur nicht in Worte fassen können.“

Allein die Tatsache, dass Minerva ihr nicht sofort widersprach, ließ Hermines Puls in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend weiter und Hermine dachte schon, Minerva würde sich nicht weiter dazu äußern, da überraschte die Schulleiterin sie aufs Neue. „Vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich zu lange verleugnet, dass es schon immer eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns gab“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Wenn du mir damals bei deinem Bewerbungsgespräch nicht auf den Kopf zugesagt hättest, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, wüsste ich bis heute nicht, warum ich mich manchmal so leer fühlte.“

„Heißt das…“ Hermine unterbrach sich, als sie der Mut verließ. „Heißt das“, nahm sie einen neuen Anlauf „… dass du dir vorstellen könntest, mit mir zusammen zu sein?“

„Ach, Hermine.“ Minerva schlug unwillkürlich ihren Mantelkragen höher. „Das ist alles so… so anders, als ich mein Leben geplant hatte. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens allein bleiben würde, und ich habe mich wohl damit gefühlt. Es war eine gute Entscheidung und hat sich richtig angefühlt.“

„Ich wollte immer nur mit dir zusammen sein“, gestand Hermine lächelnd. „Aber da ich mir im Gegensatz zu dir einen Partner und Kinder wünschte, habe ich jahrelang versucht, dich zu vergessen, habe geheiratet und versucht, mich auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen. Du kennst ja das Ergebnis.“

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie es wäre, wenn wir zusammen sein würden“, warnte Minerva. „Vielleicht würdest du die Art hassen, wie ich meine Socken ordne. Oder meine schlechte Laune, wenn jemand etwas irgendwo hinstellt, wo es nicht hingehört. Oder mein Schnarchen, wenn ich erkältet bin.“

„Du schnarchst?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich ja nicht hören, wenn ich schlafe.“ Minerva legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe ständig Alpträume von den Kriegen…“

„Ich auch.“ Hermine blieb stehen und ergriff Minervas Hände. „Das ist kein Grund, allein zu bleiben.“

„Außerdem bin ich nachts oft unterwegs und durchstreife mein Revier“, fuhr Minerva nervös fort. „Du weißt gar nicht, was es bedeutet, mit einem Animagus zusammenzuleben. Das würde unser gesamtes Zusammensein betreffen, nicht nur unsere… Intimität.“

Hermine lächelte nur. „Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich mit diesen Fragen noch nicht auseinandergesetzt habe, oder?“ Sie schob ihre Finger zwischen Minervas. „Vielleicht wird es Dinge geben, die uns an der anderen stören, auch wenn mir jetzt noch keine einfallen. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es nicht wunderschön werden könnte. Hast du daran mal gedacht?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine…“ Minerva schaute nach oben in den Nachthimmel. „Was ist, wenn der Altersunterschied doch zu groß ist? Zwischen uns sind mehrere Generationen…“

Hermine zog Minervas Hände zu ihren Lippen und küsste sie. „Bisher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass die Jahre unüberbrückbar zwischen uns stehen“, sagte sie sanft. „Es ist immer ein Stück Arbeit, sich auf einen anderen Menschen einzustellen. Wir alle tragen unsere Besonderheiten mit uns herum, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir allein bleiben müssen.“

„Trotzdem ist es bei manchen Menschen vielleicht besser, wenn sie allein bleiben.“ Minervas Augen schimmerten feucht und Hermine musste schlucken, als sie den verlorenen Ausdruck darin sah. 

„Minerva…“ Hermine ließ Minervas Hände sinken, ohne sie loszulassen. „Du hast die Menschen immer verloren, die dir am Herzen lagen“, sagte sie leise. „Aber das ist kein eisernes Gesetz. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir glücklich werden. Und zwar über viele Jahre. Schließlich hast du dieses wunderbare Hexen-Gen, das dich über 150 Jahre werden lässt. Irgendwann werden wir beide ein richtig schönes altes Ehepaar abgeben, und niemand fragt mehr, wer von uns älter oder jünger ist...“

„Glaubst du das im Ernst?“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf über Hermines Vorstellungskraft.

„Ja, das glaube ich.“ Hermine streichelte zärtlich Minervas Wange. „Keine von uns hat geglaubt, dass wir den Krieg gegen Voldemort überleben. Aber hier stehen wir. Und alles, was wir tun können, ist, darauf zu vertrauen, dass alles einen Sinn hat.“

Minerva lächelte, als Hermine ihre Stirn küsste. „Wenn Gabrielles Seelenverwandtschaftstheorie stimmt, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich eine Wahl habe“, seufzte sie. „Dabei predige ich stets, dass wir immer eine Wahl haben im Leben. Aber ich muss wohl einsehen, dass manche Dinge einfach sind, wie sie sind.“

Hermine schlang erleichtert beide Arme um Minerva. „Nichts ist in Stein gemeißelt“, versicherte sie. „Wir können es miteinander probieren, und dann werden wir sehen, wie es läuft. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, werden wir auch einen Weg finden.“

„Aber nicht vor dem Ende deines Referendariats“, sagte Minerva streng. „Vor deinen Prüfungen passiert gar nichts, und du hast mit deinem Zauberkunst-Halbjahr noch nicht einmal angefangen.“

„Ja, schon gut.“ Hermine entließ Minerva wieder aus ihren Armen. „Ich muss unbedingt mit Luna über den Artikel ihres Vaters sprechen und mir außerdem dieses Magazin von der Elfenbeinküste besorgen. Vielleicht stehen dort Tipps zum Umgang mit dem magischen Feld.“

„Das kommt davon, dass wir den _Klitterer_ nicht lesen.“ Minerva nahm Hermines Hand, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. „Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich so etwas wie diese Ferien nicht noch einmal erleben“, gestand sie. „Es muss einen Weg geben, wie wir miteinander umgehen können, ohne dass irgendetwas zu Bruch geht oder uns so kalt wird, als hätten wir eine Horde Dementoren im Zimmer.“

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch die Nacht und Hermine fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Minerva war an ihrer Seite, ihre warme Hand lag in ihrer, und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war so gegenwärtig und klar, dass sie Hermines gesamtes Sein durchflutete. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, sagte sie aus vollem Herzen. „Und ich werde auf dich warten, egal, wie lange es dauert.“

Minerva beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten unseren Test wiederholen“, flüsterte sie. 

„An mir soll es nicht liegen.“ Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. „Es würde uns ein bisschen Schlaf und ein paar ruhige Tage bescheren.“

„Jetzt?“ Minerva wich abrupt zurück. „Ich habe doch erst eben gesagt, dass wir nicht…“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingerkuppen langsam an Minervas Kinn entlang hinauf zu ihrem Ohr. „Aber wir könnten ein bisschen schummeln und diese Regel erst in Hogwarts wieder gelten lassen.“

„Wir sind mitten im Nirgendwo…“

„Es ist der perfekte Ort.“ Hermine zeigte in die weiße Weite. „Und das magische Feld wird uns warmhalten.“

„Du übst einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf mich aus.“ Minerva führte sie vom Weg ab auf ein schneebedecktes Feld. „Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem.“ Dann drückte sie Hermine in den Schnee und küsste sie.

Schon begann die weiße Pracht um sie herum zu schmelzen und Minerva musste einen Trocknungszauber anwenden, damit die Nässe von ihnen abperlte. Es war wirklich der perfekte Ort. Über ihnen die Sterne und um sie herum nur freies Feld. Und niemand sah die beiden Körper, die sich zärtlich im Schnee wälzten und sich zum ersten Mal liebten, ohne Zeitlimit, ohne schlechtes Gewissen, und ohne zerspringendes Glas oder explodierende Feuerwerkskörper. Und so wurde in dieser Nacht endgültig eine Verbindung besiegelt, die von Anfang an vorherbestimmt war und die auf dieser Erde noch über achtzig glückliche Jahre andauern sollte. 

 

* Ende *


End file.
